A Blessed Life
by Chromeanxiety
Summary: The red string of fate has lead a certain young man to another country in hopes to fulfill his promise to his friend. The path he now walks on has given him a chance to encounter true friends and even his special someone. (Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft or the Mob Talker Characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys/gals to my new story "A Blessed Life" I hope you enjoy this story and without further adieu let the story begin.**

**Chapter 1: The New Experiences**

I would be lying if I said I'm not excited 'cause I'm here all jumpy in the inside to see my friend Xander Andjure _(An-du-ha-re)_. Well excuse my manners as well I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Chrome Donovan. An athletic guy (people call me that... alot), 16 years old, 6'5 in height, lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and wearing a black framed glasses (I have terrible eye sight when I was 9 until now), a hoodie jacket, black sleeveless undershirt, dark blue slacks, and black and silver shoes. Anyways back to the topic, I haven't seen him ever since we graduated in eighth grade, and well we made a promise. We would meet two years from now and today is the day were I would live in Los Angeles, California where my friend currently lives in and lucky for me, my family already have a home there. Well my family inherited my aunt and uncle's house after we received the news that they past away, God bless their souls. Now here I am, boarding the plane with 4 luggage, one of the luggage is just a bag that contains my fold-able black and silver bike which its seat is also a pump. One was my backpack that contains everything I needed such as a laptop, mouse, and speakers, phone, earphones, and my wallet, the other luggage is a large suit case that contains my clothing and extra ones just in case and finally the last luggage, a duffel bag that I would rather open it when I'm not in the plane. I sometimes toss in biscuits in the duffel bag for whatever reason I might have... hehe... well anyways I've been in the plane what felt like eternity until It landed, I stretch my legs and arms took my luggage and went off the plane. I'm being picked up by my uncle's friend Mr. Ray, a very active man if I do say so myself. I saw him and waved at him, he saw me as well and waved back. I don't like to show my face publicly so I always put the hood on my head as it will cover my upper face.

Chrome: Mr. Ray!

Mr. Ray: Chrome! You grew so much you're already taller than me. (chuckling)

Chrome: Haha, thanks Mr. Ray. (Mr. Ray picks up the suitcase opens the trunk and puts it in)

Mr. Ray: I gotta say you have a lot of luggage there. I'm curious though as that duffel bag of yours is moving a whole lot. (pointing to the duffel bag)

Chrome: I'll open it later when we are in the car.

Mr. Ray: Sure, sure get in (opens the door to the car)

Chrome: A new beginning? No mind if I do! (opens the door and gets in)

I also forgot that this is a surprise to Xander and I'll keep it that way until we meet at school. I'm torn up a little bit inside 'cause I have two friends who hates each other and hangs out with me, I'll be leaving one for another kinda felt bad but I always keep my promise, kinda like the three musketeers or the three idiots except of the hate they radiate whenever they make eye one who hates Xander is Motor Hugh _(Hue)._ Even though I still feel that they're warming up to each other even by a little bit, they just need one more push. After 15 minutes before reaching the suburbs Mr. Ray started the barrage of questions.

Mr. Ray: Lad, are you gonna live alone? Have you found anyone special yet? And what's with the duffel bag?

Chrome: Easy there Mr. Ray, first of all yes I will live alone, I haven't found anyone special yet, and what's happening with the duffel bag is this.

I opened the duffel bag slightly until a Japanese Spitz' head came out with her tongue sticking out.

Chrome: Zoey is with me, my mom forced me to bring her.

Mr. Ray: (chuckling) She's an adorable dog.

Chrome: My only companion to keep my life here an active one still. (chuckling)

Mr. Ray: Well you're not gonna live alone anymore (chuckling). Have you taught her any tricks?

Chrome: The essential ones yes.

Mr. Ray: What would that essential ones be?

Chrome: Sit, stay, follow, fetch, and play dead also potty trained.

Mr. Ray: I see you took your time to teach her.

Chrome: Yeah...

Then after that 15 more minutes of catching up and the things needed to know around the suburbs. Now in front of the aunt and uncle's home, I got out of the car and grabbed all of the luggage and was greeted by Mrs. Ray an active woman as well, waving at me from the balcony.

Mrs. Ray: Chrome! Is that you?!

Chrome: Yes it's me Mrs. Ray it's been so long! (walking towards her which was greeted with a hug) You can let go now.

Mrs. Ray: Oops! Sorry, you kinda remind me of your father and your uncle. (frowning for a second until it turned into a smile) Well let's get you acquainted with your new home. (opening the door to the house)

Chrome: (walking in) Woah! I thought it would have gathered dust by now.

The house contained a dining room, kitchen, bathroom, and the living room on the first floor, the second floor I will be able to see afterwards.

Mrs. Ray: (giggling) Me and my husband always cleans it once a month and everything is in tip-top shape!

Chrome: The flat-screen tv though, I didn't remember that there when I visited this place when I was 5.

Mrs. Ray: (giggling) My husband worked hard for that to give you a welcoming present.

Chrome: Isn't that right? Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Ray. I'll return the favor one way or another.

Mr. Ray: You can return the favor by mowing the lawn and watering the plants (chuckling). (gets elbowed on the stomach) Omph!

Mrs. Ray: No such things! (angered tone)

Chrome: Don't worry Mrs. Ray I can do that. I should let my dog out she's been cramped in the bag for the whole trip.

I let out Zoey which began to dart around the entire home and even went upstairs which I would guess contains the second bathroom, 3 bedrooms and the guest room my guess being correct.

Chrome: Is their anybody that I know is not active? Oh right, Xander and Motor. (chuckling)

Mr. Ray: Who are they?

Chrome: My friends back in seventh grade.

Mrs. Ray: Are they back in the Philippines?

Chrome: Well... I'm not sure about the other one but I know one is here.

Mrs Ray: Ok good! At least you have a friend here already. (smiling)

Chrome: Ok, but I need some time alone for now if it's alright with you two.

Mr. Ray: It's alright let's go sweetheart.

Mrs. Ray: Alright, if you ever need something just call us, our phone number is on the fridge.

Chrome: Ok thank you Mrs. Ray. (waving goodbye)

Once they were gone I unpacked all my belongings and putting it in the right place and after 15 minutes I unpacked everything and then I picked a room which was at the far end of the house. It's a medium size room with 2 windows on the left and front wall, the bed really close to the right wall, and a fairly large desk under the left window. I sat on the bed and looked at the open door to see Zoey in front of the doorway sitting and wagging her tail. She knows not to enter an occupied room unless told to enter. I gestured for her to get in and she complied immediately and laid down the bed near me, while I brushed her white hair with my left hand. 60 more days until school starts since it's summer vacation even if its hot I still wear my jacket since I'm used to the heat, I might as well try to have fun and go around the suburbs and city, might as well get a job while I'm at it, which reminded me of my resume, not much in it 'cause I'm still studying to become a doctor. Which also reminded me of the pack of leaves that I brought with me. It is called katakataka or air plant to what some call it (wanna know more? search it), which is a remedy in my country (not to be eaten). I took a lot of it's juice in a small spray bottle which would help in sprains, burns, eczema, infections, and erysipelas and put it in a small first aid kit in my backpack. I went out of the house and to the backyard to immediately plant the air plant, and went back inside. It was late afternoon and decided to take a long rest for tomorrow.

Chrome: Ano kaya yung ginagawa ni Xander nayon at saan kaya si Motor? (I wonder what is Xander doing and where would Motor be?)

And with that question I fell asleep real fast. I never had dreams nor nightmares when I reached the age of 8, I sometimes have dreams but they disappear at the back of my head not remembering anything. I'm both sad and happy about this but I won't dwell about it longer than I did before. I woke up to the sound of my watch alarm really early in the morning as it is still dark but it's a good time to prepare my day. Taking a cold shower (I got used to the cold), brushing my teeth, making and drinking hot cocoa, and feeding Zoey her breakfast. With that my day began, I went to the backyard which to my surprise had a dog house and then remembered my uncle's dog Richard a german shepherd. It was large enough for Zoey to run around in it so I tied her to the dog house and waved good bye at Zoey which she whimpered knowing I'll be gone for awhile. I took my backpack and rode on my fold-able bicycle. I rode around the suburbs then in to the city, I then stopped abruptly to see a help wanted sign on a small bakery. I folded my bike back into its compressed form and slung it on my back while I took the sign and went in the bakery to see a man holding a clip board whom I presume would be the manager.

Manager: Why hello their young man how can I help you?

Chrome: Um, I saw the help wanted sign in front of your shop.

Manager: Ah, yes I'm looking for one more baker.

Chrome: I would like to take the job sir.

Manager: Ok, let's see your baking skills.

Chrome: So... I can bake anything I want?

Manager: Yes, yes follow me to the kitchen.

And so I followed the manager to the kitchen to see a man in his early 30's in a baker's outfit kneading dough.

Manager: Ok, you have an hour to bake something and me and Frank over there judge your cooking.

Chrome: Ok sir!

With that I began to create the desert me and my older brothers like, macaroons. I learned home economics for 4 years now as cooking and baking was one of my forte. I made an assortment of colors and flavors that I liked (which is a lot) and then I served it to the manager and Frank who looked astonished. They tasted it and had an approval look and nodded to my delight.

Manager: You're hired and to start your job can you make more? This will be a great seller to the store!

Chrome: Ok sir!

I started at 8 AM then ended at 12 PM which the manager said I could have the day off and even gave me a box of the macaroons. I smiled and just took it and putting it in my backpack. I went out of the crowd-filled store unfolded my bike and rode off to where I can spend the rest of my afternoon. I took a break though as I was hungry and got a cheese burger. To that I rode to a park to my delight as it's my first time outside the country, kinda like a kid in a candy store. I unfolded my bike and put it in its container and slung it on my back and entered the park I walked on the cemented walkway as I look at the place admiringly not too many people in it though. Then I heard some sobs and sniffling, it was really quiet but I have a keen sense of hearing. I went to the source of the sobs to see a small girl that looked like the age of 6 with purple hair which is tied up by 2 red beads on the pair of pig tails, a dark green jacket and really dark green skirt, and a green backpack. I felt sad to see her like this so I tried to comfort her even by a little bit.

Chrome: Hello there, are you alright?

?: *sniff* N-no... *sniff*

Chrome: Is their anything wrong?

?: *sniff* I'm lo-lost... *sniff*

Lost? Well shit I'll be lost to if I'm not careful. I have a habit to think to myself every now and then.

Chrome: What is your name?

?: *sniff* M-my name is *sniff* Silk.

Chrome: Cheer up Silk, I'm sure your parents or guardian will be looking for you.

Silk: And *sniff* how did you know *sniff* that they would go looking *sniff* for me?

Chrome: 'Cause I know nobody would do such a thing as to leave a young one alone and plus I think you have your parent or guardian's phone number on your backpack let me call him or her.

Silk: Ok, here... (handing her backpack)

I took her backpack and there is a phone number on one of its tags, I took out my phone and dialed the number and soon enough someone answered.

?: Hello?

Chrome: Um hello there miss, I want to point out that Silk here is lost.

?: Silk?! Where is she?! Is she alright?!

Chrome: Yes, yes she is alright and she is with me in the park right now.

?: Ok, I'll be there as fast as I can don't leave the park!

She then hangs up and I looked at Silk with the best reassuring smile I can do being rewarded by a giggle from her. I sighed mentally knowing that I sometimes unintentionally make funny faces but whatever as long as this kid is happy until whoever lost her finds her again. Until then I need to keep her company.

Chrome: Silk, let's sit on one of the benches.

Silk: Ok Nii-san!

Chrome: _Knee-san?... Oh right Nii-san. (Italic is thought)_

We sat there for 5 minutes until someone got bored.

Silk: Nii-san?

Chrome: Hm?

Silk: I'm bored!

Chrome: Hm... how about we go for a walk in the park?

Silk: (excited tone) Ok!

We then walked around the park until someone got tired. Damn she is quite a handful.

Silk: Nii-san I'm tired!

Chrome: You're tired? What can we do about that? (smiling)

Silk: (smiling) Carry me on your shoulders!

Chrome: Hm... what if I say no? (grinning)

Silk: Hmph! (crossing her arm, puffing her cheeks and looking away)

Chrome: Just kidding, come on. (squatting)

Silk: Ok! (gets on my shoulders)

Chrome: Here we go. (standing back up)

I stood back up which Silk enjoyed it, seeing everything in a different height and her eyes wandering about.

Silk: You're really tall Nii-san.

Chrome: You're the tall one here Silk (smiling)

Silk: (giggling) I guess so, (stomach rumbling) Oops!

Chrome: Well someone is hungry (chuckling). Let's take a seat again.

Silk: Ok Nii-san!

We sat on the nearest bench yet again and this time Silk covering her stomach. I laughed a bit in the inside to see such a cute scene but I wouldn't let a kid starve. I took the macaroons out of my backpack and got a curious face when I pulled out the box.

Silk: What's that Nii-san?

Chrome: Macaroons. (smiling)

Silk: (big shining eyes) Macaroons?!

Chrome: Haha, here you go.

Silk: Thank you Nii-chan!

Chrome: _Nii-san and now Nii-chan... I wonder what's the difference. _You can have the whole box if you want just don't get yourself fat. (grinning)

Silk: I won't. (giggling) Um... Nii-chan what do you look like?

Chrome: Curious now are we? Won't be a problem though.

I pulled out my hood and looked at her and smiled she also smiled back while continuing to eat the macaroons I made.

Silk: Nii-chan this is delicious! Where did you bought it?

Chrome: I made it myself.

Silk: Really?!

Chrome: (chuckling) Yeah, I can make you more when we see each other again.

Silk: Thank you! Um... how old are you Nii-chan?

Chrome: You wanna learn everything about me don't you?

Silk: (giggling) Yes.

Chrome: Well I'm 16.

Silk: Oh! The same as my Onee-chan!

Chrome: So your Onee-chan will pick you up?

Silk: I guess so.

Chrome: You guess? That doesn't help your case, eh?

Silk: Hmph!

Chrome: Don't be mad she will pick you up don't worry. (smiling)

Silk was really tearing through the macaroons as the box filled with 20 macaroons was now only to 10 macaroons, until someone called out to Silk.

?: Silky!

Silk: Onee-chan? (looks to the source) Onee-chan!

I looked to where she was looking at to see what I would assume would be her 'Onee-chan', she has grey hair that is in pony tails on both sides of her head, grey eyes, a grey jacket and underneath the jacket... I don't know, ain't a pervert unlike someone I know (that's right I'm talking to you Xander!), She also wore a black skinny-jeans. They then was now in an embrace as it lasted a long time.

Chrome: I guess I'm done here. (about to walk away)

Silk: Wait Nii-chan! Will we meet again?

?: Nii-chan?

Chrome: I can't promise that but I'll try my best. (smiling)

I pulled my hood back on my head and unfolded my bike and rode back home as it was getting a bit late. I rode back to the suburbs and back to my home safe and sound. I untied Zoey and which began to follow me, I walked in front of the house which I was now playing with her using her favorite toy ball. We played for about an hour or so until Zoey decided to headbutt the ball back to me which almost hit my face and went flying to one my neighbor's window.

Chrome: *gulp* I'm just here for 2 days and I might already get the status: Hooligan.

I went to the house followed by Zoey, I knocked on the door to see an unexpected surprise.

Silk: Nii-chan! (hugs one my leg)

Chrome: Oh hello there Silk, I guess we're neighbors. (smiling)

Silk: Really?! Yay!

Chrome: Do you happen to see a ball?

Silk: Yes I did and two of my older sister as well and they're mad.

Chrome: *gulp* I may be wanting it back, my dog don't like to lose her favorite ball.

Silk: You have a puppy?!

Chrome: Full-grown pup yes.

Silk: Where?! I wanna meet her!

Chrome: Fine then, Zoey!

Then as if on cue Zoey showed up besides me looking at Silk with utmost curiosity.

Silk: She's so cute! Can I pet her?

Chrome: You'll be doing more than just pet her, even rubbing her belly. (chuckling)

Silk: Really?

Silk's hand then gotten closer to Zoey which lied on her back waiting for the belly rubs. Silk enjoying her company that she forgot to get my ball back...

?: Silky! Who's was that?

Silk: It's Nii-chan!

?: Nii-chan?

Then I saw her the same girl that picked up Silk poke her head from what I assume be the kitchen. She then showed herself hands on her hips.

?: And you, are you the owner of this ball? (showing the ball that went through the window)

Chrome: Um, technically my dog owns the ball.

?: And where would this dog be?

Chrome: Busy getting belly rubs from Silk. I'm sorry about the ball breaking one of your windows, I don't know how to make it up for you.

Silk: I think I got the perfect solution!

?: And what would that be Silky?

Silk: Let him cook for us. (smiling)

I know where this is going and I'm glad that I took that 4 year home economic lessons!

?: Would it be right for you?

Chrome: Yeah, it's at least a way to say sorry.

Then I went inside followed by my dog which someone doesn't want her in.

?: No pets allowed.

Chrome: Don't worry she's well mannered.

?: How can you be so sure?

Chrome: She hasn't broke anything nor even tackled Silk yet.

Silk: C'mon Onee-chan let her stay!

Funniest thing I saw yet is Silk doing a begging puppy dog eyes while Zoey doing the same thing.

?: Argh, Fine I'll let her stay. And you! Start cooking already!

Chrome: I wanna know first is the amount of people staying in this home and their names.

Silk: Onee-chan's name is Stella! I also have another Onee-chan but she is still in her room.

Chrome: Her name is?

Silk: Chloe _(Klo-ee)_!

Chrome: Do you gals want anything to eat?

Silk: Your macaroons!

Chrome: That would be for dessert Silk.

Stella: By the way what's your name?

Chrome: My names Chrome, Chrome Donovan.

Stella: Ok Chrome surprise us.

Chrome: Ok then.

I went to their kitchen to see it's complete with everything even the ingredients to cook macaroons. What I'm trying to think is what would they eat... I checked the refrigerator to see pork, I looked at the fruit basket to see tamarinds, calamansi, tomatoes, garlics, onions, okrad, taro corms, daikons, water spinach, yardlong beans, eggplants, and long green peppers. Giving me an idea, I decided to make a stew what we pinoys call 'Sinigang' sour yet a savory taste to what some of you who tasted it describe it as. While the sinigang is cooking I decided to cook the macaroons which I'm grateful that Stella has all the ingredients to make a whole lot of it. I finished making the macaroons and so did the stew, I also decided to prepare rice to make it more fulfilling. Once I'm done I laid it down on the dining table and waited for the girls to take a seat and dine in.

Chrome: Dinner is ready!

With those three words I already saw Silk rush to one of the chairs and was staring at the stew and macaroons hungrily.

Silk: Nii-chan this looks so good!

Chrome: Tastes good too. (smiling)

Then I saw Stella went down the stairs and a girl that would presume would be Chloe who looks like 14 comes down. She looks practically the same with Silk but only difference is the slightly dark grey jacket, black shorts, and thigh-high stockings, and her is tied up flowing down to her thighs.

Chloe: Hello Nii-sama.

Chrome: Hello to you two (smiling) Come on take a seat.

I saw Silk trying to grab one of the macaroons, I just quickly pulled the tray of macaroons away from her.

Chrome: You can eat the desert after eating the stew. Ok Silk?

Silk: (pouting) Ok.

Stella: Aren't you also gonna eat? (seating down)

Chrome: If it's ok with you.

Stella: Of course it is you did cook the food in front of us. (grinning)

Chrome: Ok thank you. (smiling)

Stella: (blushing) No problem.

Then we sat down and ate the stew and rice, which the 3 had a satisfied face at the first bite then quickly ate it all and asked for another which I happily gave to them. After 30 minutes have passed we finished eating and notice the three eyeing the macaroons, they looked at me like they're asking for permission.

Chrome: You can eat them already the moment you finished your food.

With that said they took a macaroon each and ate it and had their hands on their cheek like they tasted something so delicious.

Stella &amp; Chloe &amp; Silk: Delicious!

Chrome: I'm glad you like it but I got to go home now.

Silk: Can we see you again?

Chrome: Of course you can my house is just besides yours. (chuckling) Well I gotta go now c'mon Zoey.

I walked back home and went inside locking the door and went up to my room, I let Zoey stay on the couch since she doesn't mess up the furniture. I then laid down on my bed thinking of when will I meet Xander. A smile crept up on my face to see his surprised face, the reason that I even went here is because of knowing him not able to keep his promises and now here I am that made friends along the way. I feel truly blessed to be able to experience new things and I wonder where they are. My thoughts running around for an answer in which couldn't find any. I still believed that the red string of fate is connected on the pinkies of everyone I met pulling me closer to them. I just have to follow it. I might even find the one special for me. I might? No, let me rephrase that I will find that one special person for me.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok guys/gals this is the first chapter of "A Blessed Life" I hope you enjoyed it and if you enjoyed it and want me to continue support me any way you can. Now that's all I gotta say Good Bye and Good Day/Night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Endeavor to Keep Someone Safe**

_"What would you do to keep the blessings you received safe? What you should do to keep the blessings that you received safe, protect it by mind, by body, or by spirit until the end of your life... no, don't stop there, continue even if you're in the other side." "In ones' life nobody has never experience a broken promise, if you haven't yet... pray that it will stay like that." "No matter what the cost I'll protect the ones important to me, and what I care about." _threeof my many quotes, those three quotes was made when I was in seventh grade I made it for Xander Andujare. He knows this quotes but I never saw him keep it in mind, I know why though. He's the type of person that would make a promise to keep the ones he loved happy, but in the end though the due date of those promises would come sooner or later and his actions of not keeping his promises would eat him from inside with the guilt. That's why I made this promise, to help him in fulfilling the promises crazy or not (I'm gonna regret this). Enough about the promise though. People would say my life is active and I can't deny that fact because of three people namely, Silk, Chloe, and Stella. They make me do what people would say hard and yes it is hard if you lived a posh life and I'm not the one living like that but 30 days left until school day starts, me and Stella seemed to be in the same school and two people that I know, none other than Xander and Motor, how do I know this? I have ways anyway the store I work in expanded and so does the amount of people trying to rob it. I went to the bakery together with Silk on my shoulders but it was a bad time bringing her there.

Silk: Nii-chan.

Chrome: Yeah?

Silk: Can you make me more macaroons? (smiling)

Chrome: I would... but that's the fifth time this week and I don't want you getting fat now.

Silk: Pleeeaseee! (puppy dog eyes)

Chrome: *sigh* Fine but this is the last time and after you ate your 'last supper' you won't have any macaroons until the next month.

Silk: What?! No fair Nii-chan!

Chrome: I don't want you getting overweight that's all, and you begging won't help my cause.

Silk: Hmph! (puffing her cheeks)

Chrome: Don't worry though next month I'll let you try a new recipe I made.

Silk: Really?! Thank you Nii-chan! (hugging my head)

Chrome: Haha, no problem.

Then I saw a shady looking person went in the bakery, I made haste and was 10 inches away without him noticing it, he went to the counter and I placed Silk on one of the chairs and pretended to be in line with that shady person. Soon enough that person pulled out a gun and tried to rob the store, I tapped his shoulders and suddenly made a right hook causing him to fall down and almost lost his gripped on the gun. He was dazed so I quickly walked towards him and beat him senselessly as I don't want anybody getting shot.

Chrome: Call the police hurry!

Cashier: Ok Mr. Donovan! (rushing towards the back)

Chrome: What can I tie him with? Ah there it is.

I grabbed one of the nylon ribbon and went back to face the robber to see him lying down on the ground pointing a gun on my upper leg. He just smirked causing some of my blood to boil, then he shot me on the upper leg which made my blood boil hot enough that you can see the blood seeping out of the wound was steaming.

Chrome: Silk! Cover your ears!

Silk: *sobbing* Ok!

Chrome: Ahhhh!

I screamed trying to release all of the anger and numb the pain as best as I can though in the process I released enough anger that it raised all the hairs on my body and making the robber stunned at the sudden scream. My anger didn't dissipate but in fact was intensified, the adrenaline I'm giving myself was enough that I could walk towards the stunned man and sat on him and began to punch him senselessly. Normally an average joe can't do this but I am not one of them nor I was born like one. I beat him for straight 5 minutes when the cops appeared on the scene I fell lying down on my back seeing Silk rushing towards me trying to shake me awake.

Chrome: Don't worry Silk, I won't die but I'll pass out though. (smiling)

Silk: (tears running down) Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! (each time she said that she would slam her fist on my chest)

Chrome: (chuckling) Don't worry, can you get my backpack. Please?

Silk: Ok! (rushing towards my backpack and bringing it to me)

I sat up back once I got my backpack, I took my first aid kit and took out a the bottle full of air plant juice, applied pressure to the wound and sprayed, I then took out some medical bandages with my free hand and began to place it on my wound.

Chrome: You know Silk, I should teach you how to do first aid. To help people who needs it. (smiling weakly)

Silk: *sniff* O-ok.

Chrome: Hey Mr. can you call the ambulance as well? I'm not feeling good.

Cashier: Right away Mr. Donovan!

Chrome: Haha... haha... ugh... (passing out)

No other explanations as to what happened as I was rushed towards the hospital with 3 sad looking faces. About 15 days later I'm in one of the hospital beds and was about to be discharged and when I did... who knows what those 3 would do to me. Hell I think they would even try to take care of me in my home! It warms my heart a little though that they indeed tried to take care of me, they it took it so far that they'll spoon feed me... Cheesus.

Chloe: Open up Nii-san.

Chrome: Ugh... (awkward tone) Ahh. (chewing then swallowing) When will you stop doing this?

Silk: Until you finished your rehabilitation Nii-chan!

Chrome: Ack! That rehabilitation would last for 5 months!

Stella: Then 5 months of taking care of you. (grinning)

Chloe &amp; Silk: (giggling)

Chrome: I swear if my leg healed I'll run.

Silk: Then we'll chase after you Nii-chan! (smiling)

Chrome: I'm done with my food I'll be going up the stairs now.

Chloe: I'll walk you there.

Chrome: No, I'll do it on my own.

I stood back up taking my walking stick and tried to walk until I fell face first hearing a couple of giggles. I then did a push-up position then made a handstand and began to handstand walk up the stairs. I know this is a bit too much of a show off but I don't tolerate being laughed at even by my friends.

Chrome: Ok then I'll be taking my leave. (smiling)

Stella &amp; Chloe &amp; Silk: Amazing...

Then with that you would want to assume that I finished my rehabilitation before school day start but alas I can't and was now accompanied by Stella to school. I wore my favorite black and silver hoodie jacket navy blue jeans, and black and silver sneakers.

Stella: Are you sure you won't skip first day?

Chrome: Nope, I'm not planning to skip any days. (grinning)

Stella: What if I break one of your legs? (smirking)

Chrome: Please don't. I don't want to be spoon fed again. (pulling the hood over my head)

Stella: (giggling)

Good thing the bus stop was really near as I don't want to sprain my already injured leg. I have my backpack slung onto my back together with my fold-able bike. Ecstatic to see Xander and Motor again and at the same time praying that they won't meet each other before he does. Who knows what they can do to each other or even to the surrounding, especially with Motor's homemade 'toys'. When the bus appeared in front of us I went in first 'cause well I'm disabled temporarily and I can already tell some of the students here don't like me.

Stella: Chrome, where are you going?

Chrome: The backseat let me go there without your company please.

Stella: Oh, ok.

With that she sat next to a girl with a green hoodie with a creeper face on the hood, and the one behind the girl was a tall girl with reddish brown hair and a black hat with an enderman face. I just continued on while I hear them chat about me, I walked to the back only to be tripped by one of the 'bullies', I fell with a thud and everyone began to laugh. Until someone I know had held out his hand.

Xander: You ok?

Chrome: Never better.

Xander: Wait a minute... are you Chrome?

Chrome: Yeah it's me.

Xander: Dude! What happened to your leg?!

Chrome: An accident but don't worry. Let's just go to the back.

Xander: Ok.

We then went to the back end of the bus while I hear hateful comments and insults, I know Xander can hear those words and he's becoming more glummer until I saw the girl with the green hoodie looked at him and smiled, him smiling back and went back to his old cheerful self. I might as well describe Xander to you, he is 5'9 tall, a little bit chubby, and he's wearing his favorite attire, a blue plaid shirt, black slacks, and blue and orange rubber shoes. Now that we are in the back I saw someone else I know looking at me intently. It's none other than Motor, he is 5'6 tall, scrawny yet chubby (I don't know how that works but he does), and he was wearing a red shirt with a collar, grey jeans, and a black sneakers. Then I looked to my side to see them looking at different directions, I chuckled a bit about this behavior until Motor stared at me mad.

Motor: What are you chuckling about limpy?!

Chrome: Don't use that tone on me... Motor.

Motor: *gulp* Ch-Chrome i-is t-that y-you?

Chrome: Yes, now calm down.

Motor: O-ok.

With our really weird reunion was over and an awkward silence struck the backseat I decided to break the ice.

Chrome: Motor.

Motor: Yeah?

Chrome: What made you decide to study here?

Motor: I just wanted to study far away from him (pointing at Xander).

Chrome: Well you failed at that. (chuckling)

Motor: (awkward tone) Y-yeah.

While we three were busy catching up I kept on seeing the two girls Stella was with constantly glancing on over either Xander or Motor. I think I know where this is going and the two look at me noticing my devious grin.

Xander: Uh...

Motor: What are you thinking?

Chrome: N-nothing, nothing at all. (grinning)

This will be a fun school year for me I don't know about them though. Hehe, well we were then dropped off in front of school to see, I had that 'in awe' look as I heard Stella giggle, then she gestured for me to follow her which I did... slowly. We went inside the building to see the hallway filled with lockers, been a first for me since I don't go to school like this. Stella lead me to what I guess would be the room of our first class and our home room, so the classes begin with introductions with the teacher and the students. The hours go on as we were lectured in different classes and then gym classes started the bane of Xander's and Motor's life, I suppose.

The gym class ended quite well for me as for those 2 was out of breath and I feel bad for them but what's good though is it's recess and so I decided to buy them water. When I finally bought it I gave it to the two who drank it all within 10 seconds. Damn they're thirsty.

Chrome: You two alright?

Xander &amp; Motor: Never better. (glares at each other)

Chrome: Stop it or else.

Xander &amp; Motor: O-ok!

I don't know what made them hate each other... I remember the time that we were friends in the seventh grade and when we were in eighth grade, they changed... to liking and helping each other to glaring daggers and insulting each other... I still have hope though that they would be friends again, they still are friends I assure you but they act like friends and enemies at the same time. I'll have to keep them in check though it's gonna be harder since my leg's ain't helping. Then someone called my name and I looked to see Stella with the two girls.

Stella: Chrome! Come over here!

Chrome: Yeah, I'll be right there!

I limped my way to Stella who was biting her lips trying to stifle a laughing.

Chrome: Yeah, I'm here so what do you need?

Stella: I want you to meet Cupa and Andr. My two best friends.

Cupa: Hi! (smiling)

Andr: H-h-hi!

Chrome: Hello there.

Cupa is a jolly energetic girl who has a height of 5'6 with sunset orange hair and eyes and also wearing a green hoodie jacket with a creeper face on the hood, green shorts, thigh-high dark green stockings and green sneakers. Andr a shy yet caring girl who has a height of 6'2 with reddish brown hair and pinkish purple eye, she's wearing a black turtleneck jacket and a black mini-skirt with thigh-high black stockings and black sneakers (if you wanna know what they look like search minecraft mob talker skeleton, enderman, creeper, spider, and cave spider). Though I'm feeling something that this 5 is hiding something as they all looks nervous whenever I talk to them, as if I felt like there is a big secret I shouldn't know about. Well too bad, 'cause I have my ways to know about this stuff and I'll gather them and make a little meeting after school.

Chrome: So... I have this feeling that let's say you're hiding a secret from me (looking at Xander and Motor).

All 5: (nervous and sweating) Secret? What secret? I don't know anything about a secret... haha... ugh.

Chrome: Is that so? Xander, Motor.

Xander &amp; Motor: Y-yes?!

Chrome: If this secret is insignificant or troublesome. I'll have it that your knees will dig into your back. (smiling demonicly)

Xander &amp; Motor: *gulp* W-w-we a-a-aren't h-h-hiding anything!

Chrome: Don't make this harder on yourself. If you continue this all your limbs will be bending the other way around. Now spill it.

**Stella's P.O.V**

*gulp* Getting Chrome mad is really frightening maybe because I'm feeling a demonic vibe from him whenever he gets mad. I know though is that he is worried but why is he threatening the two? Are they that stubborn for Chrome to use a death threat on them? I need to answer for them.

Stella: Chrome!

Chrome: Hmm?

Stella: Well... (connecting both index fingers together) Um, the secret is, me, Chloe, Silk, Cupa, and Andr isn't from this world... we're from Minecraftia.

As soon as Chrome heard that he suddenly looked down on to the ground and I felt a bit of evil came out from Chrome.

Chrome: Xander... Motor...

Xander &amp; Motor: Y-yes?!

Chrome: YOU BLEEDIN' IDIOTS! HIDING SOMETHING AS INSIGNIFICANT AS THIS! (running towards Xander and Motor)

Xander &amp; Motor: (running away from Chrome) Ahhh! We're sorry! Please forgive us!

Cupa, Andr, and I was just struck dumbfounded, after all people would tend to freak out about girls from a different world but Chrome freaked out just because we hid a big secret and said it's insignificant. After getting over our shock me and the girls began to laugh as we saw Xander and Motor desperately trying to run away from Chrome and even hearing him say something.

Chrome: COME BACK HERE YOU NUMB SKULLS! I'LL REMOVE THE NUMBNESS WITH A BASEBALL BAT OR A BLOODY SCREWDRIVER!

Motor &amp; Xander: Noooo!

Chrome chased after those 2 until he pounced on them both and finally carried them with one hand each. He is definitely strong as he just casually walked towards us.

Chrome: I swear even though this 2 is my friends. They're the only one able to push my buttons.

Xander &amp; Motor: Let us go!

Chrome: Ok! (drops the two on the ground)

Xander: Ow!

Motor: My everything hurts!

Stella &amp; Cupa &amp; Andr: (bursting out laughing)

After me and the girls settled down the atmosphere when Cupa asked something about Chrome.

Cupa: Chrome, what did you mean that the secret is insignificant?

Chrome: It's insignificant cause it isn't worth my time to bicker about, I know it piqued Motor's interest but it doesn't interest me because it is just a waste of time.

Andr: W-what do you mean it's a waste of time.

Chrome: Tell me, why would I want to argue about something that is in the past! I'll waste my time on something important... like the present time. Ok?

Cupa &amp; Andr: O-ok.

Chrome: No more questions? None? Good. Let's go back home Stella.

Stella: S-sure, goodbye guys!

Xander &amp; Motor &amp; Cupa &amp; Andr: Goodbye Stella, goodbye Chrome.

Cupa: Oh by the way Chrome.

Chrome: Yeah?

Cupa: Don't do anything to Stella, you hear me?~ (winking)

Stella: (blushing) W-what are you talking about?!

Chrome: Ugh... (facepalming) Cupa, please don't say anything like that or else I'll break your boyfriend's leg. (slowly a grin appears)

Cupa: (blushing) W-what do you mean?!

Xander: (scratching his cheek while blushing)

Chrome: I always loved karma. (chuckling) Let's go Stella.

Stella: R-right!

**Chrome &amp; Stella's P.O.V **(The secondary character is in italics)

Thanks to the meeting we were late for the bus and we have a special guess it's none other than Stella! Stella thank you for joining me on this 'describing session'. "_T-thanks, so back to the task at hand." _Oh right ok let's see here... Oh yeah, we went home basically by *ahem* bike. Though my bike is big enough to carry 4 people it felt... "_Awkward I suppose as we look like a couple while going home." _That and the fact that we were being stared at and one of our feet was on a pedal each. "_Whose fault was that again?" _Me... I can't help it though as you remember I have an injured leg and I need to be in rehab until I can stand, walk, and run. "_Yeah, yeah and I assume you didn't plan this?" _I didn't bloody plan this and why should I? "_I don't know..." _But, it looked like you enjoyed it though. "_What?! I didn't enjoy it!" _Said the girl who had her head on my arms. "_(blushing) W-w-why you!" _Nah, ah, ah temper temper, we better continue. "_F-fine!" _Ok now where were we? Oh right going home, being stared at, looking like a couple... and her sisters. "_Ugh..." _We gotta pick them up... well this is gonna be awkward.

Silk: (cheeky grin) Onee-chan! Nii-chan!

Stella: Hello Silky!

Chrome: Hello Silk.

Silk: Nii-chan, why are you two on a bike and looked like a couple?

That kid it feels like she knows relationships already! Who taught her? "_I think she's been watching too many anime, that's why she calls me Onee-chan and you Nii-chan." _That explains quite a lot though don't tell me Chloe was watching anime as well. "_Well, she is."_ Well_ s_hit... "_Language Chrome, language." _Gago. "_What?" _Nothing.

Stella: (blushing) Um... uh...

Chrome: I still have my broken leg Silk, I can't pedal on my own and plus your school is really far away from ours and I don't want to sprain my legs.

Silk: Oh ok. (giggling) Though you two looked good.

Chrome: Really? (hugs Stella with one arm) We do?

Silk: (giggling) Yes.

_"Really Chrome?!"_ What? Can't help it you look so cute when you're embarrass might as well get some payback with your threats this morning. "_Stop it Chrome, please stop." _Fine, but if I do get the chance I'll go for it, hehe. _Ugh..._

Stella: C'mon Silk let's go get Chloe.

Silk: Ok Onee-chan!

And then this is the part were the awkwardness doubles. "_Yup, can't argue there as Silk was riding on my lap." _I'm talking about mine, I have 2 girls riding with me on a bicycle! "_Oh right..." _When we fetch Chloe you'll be the one pedaling Stella. "_What?! Why me?!" _Three reasons, one I am injured, two you are the only one able to reach the pedal, and three the embarrassment is gonna kill me!_ "Argh... can't argue there."_

Chloe: Hello! (waving at us)

Silk: Hello there Chloe.

Chloe: Why do you look like a-

Chrome: A couple? Injured leg remember that.

Chloe: Oh right... Nii-san, a little problem here um... where do I sit?

Silk: You'll sit on Onee-chan's lap while I sit on your lap! (smiling)

Chloe: What about Nii-san?

Chrome: Don't worry about it get on.

You three should consider to get a bike. "_If we have the budget for it." _Ok no more explanation about the whole trip as it was just embarrassment lane or do you want to talk about it Stella? _(blushing) "N-no thank you!" _Ok then, curse me and my broken leg. "_Screw you and your leg." _Language Stella language and I preferred to be answered in your head! "_Why didn't you say so?" _Never mind. We went to my home apparently as they will live with me until I get better. "_Kinda reminds me of something." _Whatever that something is I hope it isn't what I'm thinking of. _"Oh I remember now, it reminds me of a harem!" _Cheesus... None of that topic please. _"Hehe... Sorry." _Back to the main topic, We all took turns to clean ourselves and Stella cooked our dinner. _"How was it?" _Really good, you'll make a great wife. _"(blushing) T-thanks." _After I finished I went immediately to bed and sleep, I don't know what did Stella do care to tell? _"(blushing) It's just some girl's business." _Ok I see. I can't wait to finish rehabilitation!

**Author's Notes: **

**So guys/gals that is Chapter 2 of "A Blessed Life." I hope you enjoyed this story and be sure to stay tune for Chapter 3. Also some sad news, I will put two of my stories (D.W.C and S.t.L) in Hiatus cause I have a really severe case of of Writer's block with those stories and school became even more busier. I hope you can understand my predicament. Also I would like to hear what you guys/gals think about the 'combined P.O.V'. There is nothing much else so see you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Safety First!**

Every parent would keep their child safe even by means of making a little white lie. Though it's little to the parent, it's really big for the child causing tantrums. It was the right thing to do but the parent would feel guilty and so decided to cheer their child up by means of his/her favorite things. I should stop the lecturing, heh... Though I did the opposite with my parents, I'm the one who would make the little white lies. I didn't said the lie, I acted it, as we all know kids are prone to being hurt. I would always hide the wounds and scratches I get and it always works thanks to my shy nature when I was a kid. I just didn't want my parents to be worried about me like that as they would feel guilty about me being hurt. Anyways back to the task at hand, my rehabilitation was going so smoothly that I recovered faster than expected about a month early but the person in charge of my rehabilitation said I should refrain from strenuous activities. I wish he only knew what my life is like currently. I went back home limping still as it felt a bit painful but bearable, there I was greeted by 3 cheery smiles.

Silk&amp;Chloe&amp;Stella: Welcome back!

Silk ran up to me and hugged my good leg.

Silk: How was the rehabilitation Nii-chan?

Chrome: Boring... and painful.

The three giggled immediately upon hearing my comment. I went up to my room limping and gave a quick smile to them before going back to my room. I went and opened the lights in my room and turned on my laptop, I took my headset which had a mic and plug it in the laptop. Once the laptop showed my desktop I clicked on a blue icon with the name "Skype" and called Xander and Motor. A few seconds later they answered and was grinning widely.

Motor&amp;Xander: Hello!

As soon as they both heard each other's voice they frowned and I just chuckled. The smile that was on my face immediately disappeared and was replaced with a serious look.

Chrome: What is it I heard about someone blackmailing others within the school premises?

Motor: I heard he was a student in our very school and the victims is in the same school.

Xander: Also they said he's the head of a fraternity group. The toughest of them all, I assume.

Chrome: (gritting my teeth)

Xander: Calm down Chrome, we can settle it without resorting to violence.

Motor: I hate to admit it but Xander's right; we can't use violence right off the bat.

Chrome: *sigh* I guess you both are right especially when you both agree...but, if he makes one wrong move... (taking a pencil and snapping it in half with one hand)

Xander&amp;Motor: *gulp* Don't go that far!

Chrome: Make me.

As I said that I ended the call and removed the headset off my head and placed it down on its proper place on my desk. I looked at the ceiling and was thinking of 101 ways to hurt the 'head honcho'. I heard a knock on my door and went towards it limping, once I opened it I saw a smiling Silk looking at me with her bright and beaming red eyes.

Silk: Nii-chan! Dinner is ready!

Chrome: Ok go on you lead the way.

Silk: Ok!

She said that as she grabbed my hand and slowly pulls me towards the dining room. There we ate dinner as usual and after that I went up to my room immediately. Thought it's the weekends I still wanna wake up early as I got a lot of 'planning' so the 3 might see me spacing out tomorrow. Though when I was still sleeping I could hear light breathing and since the sun is already shining I opened my eyes to see Stella in my bed... I blinked thrice and rubbed my eyes and look at Stella with wide eyes. I then heard a feminine giggle and looked at Stella, she's not giggling then who was? The hair behind my neck stood up and I immediately got out of the bed, I took my glasses and grabbed my towel then went to the bathroom. The weirdest morning I had yet, I'll complain... but to whom? The day started out more normal than my morning which is good but I felt like I'm being watched and I can hear the faintest giggles definitely not coming from the girls. Then the next day which was Monday going to school with vigor not because I want to go there and learn many new exciting things but there to end something, not lives I assure you. I met up with Xander and Motor and tried to get more info about the blackmailing.

Chrome: So, when and where does it happen?

Motor: I heard it's behind the gym, during lunch.

Xander: Are you really gonna (takes a pencil and tried to snap it in half) Argh...

Chrome: Yes... if they made one wrong move, I want you 2 to keep the girls away when it's happening. (glaring at them)

Xander&amp;Motor: O-ok!

Chrome: Motor, you brought what I asked you yesterday?

Motor: Yeah I did... (hands over a bag) What are you gonna do with a lighter and a modified hair spray can filled with gasoline?

Chrome: Plan B. A mini flamethrower.

Xander: *gulp* What are you gonna with that?

Chrome: When all else fails. Which it would if they are stubborn but I'm not gonna use it.

Motor: Then who would use it?

Chrome: You. (handing the bag back)

Xander: Are you sure? He can get messy with those kind of stuff.

Chrome: Said the guy who likes to blow up my Minecraft world.

After that I just waited for lunch time. When the bell rang signaling that it is lunch time, I immediately went towards the location. It's gonna be messy if they played their cards wrong.

**Stella's P.O.V**

When the bell rang I went immediately to the usual spot where my friends are in whenever it's lunch time. Once I was there I already saw Xander, Motor, Cupa, and Andr talking to each other. Cupa then noticed me and flashed a big warm smile.

Cupa: Hello Stella!

Motor&amp;Xander&amp;Andr: Hello!

Stella: Hello... where's Chrome?

I suddenly saw Xander and Motor flinched and paused for a second then shrugged their shoulders.

Xander: I don't know.

Motor: He said he has something to do.

Stella: Oh, ok let's eat I guess!

Cupa: Yeah!

So we ate our launches but it's odd to see Xander and Motor not fighting or bickering with each other. It's definitely odd until they looked at a direction and flinch for a minute. I was curious and looked at the direction they were looking at.

Stella: Chrome! What happened to you?!

Cupa: What? (looks at Chrome) *gasp*

Andr: *gasp*

He looked so beat up to the point you can see bruises through his jacket and I'm really, really worried he hasn't finish his rehabilitation yet.

Stella: Is your leg alright?!

Chrome: Yeah, if you think I haven't finish rehab yet, I already did... a month early.

That explains why he doesn't have his walking stick. Though he got some serious explaning to do.

Motor: Um... Chrome, have you (snaps his fingers)?

Chrome: Fortunately, no I haven't.

Xander: That's a relief.

Cupa: What do you mean by (snaps her fingers)

Motor: Breaking bones... or making limbs bend the other way.

Andr: *gulp*

Stella: Though, Chrome you have some explaining to do.

Chrome: Do I have to?

Stella: Yes! You have to!

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Thanks to Stella, I have to talk about what I did. I just talked to the head honcho and when I said stop blackmailing, they laugh then they started charging at me. Yeah, I kind of KOed half of them while receiving bruises in the process. KO someone, receive bruises, repeat. That's the whole process of me beating up an entire group of hooligans, but I need to protect this 5... without making them worry to death. When we got back home, like a mother punishing her child, Stella made me go to my room and reflect on what I have done. Once I was there, I already heard the same giggles from yesterday and it's making the hairs behind my neck stand up once again. I closed my eyes for a minute or so then when I opened my eyes I saw a bracelet with a small stone on it. Curious I went and look at it and notice a small note it says "Wear Me!" and curious again I wore it. Then I looked around and saw a girl about the same age as me brown hair that reaches to her shoulders, light blue eyes (mostly on the white side), wearing a blue t-shirt, and purple jeans. What's creepy about this is, she's floating just above me.

Chrome: Who, are, you?

?: Oh! You can finally see me! Yay!

She said as she made spins around the air. Though I don't know how she floats but I'll just go with it.

Chrome: Ahem, I don't want to spoil your fun but I want to know your name.

?: Oh right, my names Heroinebrine.

Heroinebrine... Hm... Let's see here... I'll just remove 'ine'... Aha! 'Herobrine'... Sweet Baby Jesus!

Chrome: Can I call you by a different name? 'Heroinebrine' is kinda tiring to say over and over.

Heroinebrine: Sure, what would it be though?

Chrome: How about Anna?

Heroinebrine: That sounds sweet. Sure you can kill me that.

Chrome: Ok Anna, first of all. What are you doing here?

Anna: I'm here cause I wanna make a friend.

Chrome: What's with the bracelet?

Anna: It's there so you can see me and other friendly ghost and I can also give you unique abilities with it.

I feel like I'm in an RPG or something. Do you guys/gals feel the same thing?

Chrome: Last and the weirdest question.

Anna: Yeah?

Chrome: Were you the one who placed Stella in my bed yesterday?

Anna: (blushing) I guess you already found out. Yeah I'm the one.

Chrome: **What's the deal?!**

The moment I said that with a gruff tone and with the scowl I accidentally made, Anna cringing for solid 5 minutes. I noticed her reaction and immediately softened my look.

Chrome: Why?

Anna: (repeatedly connecting both index fingers) Um... I think you two look... (mumbling) good together.

So many people said that whenever I hang out with Stella. My keen sense of hearing ain't helping either.

Chrome: Ugh... why are you here?

Anna: Um... I want to make friends...

Chrome: Oh? If you wanna make friends just ask, I'd gladly make you my friend.

Anna: Really?!

Chrome: Of course, the wider the circle of friends are, the happier one can be.

Anna: Yay!

She literally flew towards me and bear hugged me, I have trouble breathing and began to wheeze.

Chrome: Stop... h-hugging... P-please.

Anna: Whoops! Sorry. (rubbing the back of her head and playfully sticking her tongue out)

Chrome: (inhaling deeply) Fresh air how I miss it!

She's a strong girl, almost all the air in my lungs expired. So we talked about each other, me excluding the fact that I can murder someone whenever I get angry so I won't terrify the ghost girl. How can I bloody make a ghost scared?! Until someone knocked on my door and opened it revealing Stella with what appeared to be a tray of food. Before the door even opened Anna went inside my bracelet and disappeared without a trace.

Stella: Hey Chrome, here's your dinner.

Chrome: (takes the tray) Thanks.

Stella: Oh also since you're rehabilitation is already finish, we should be going now.

Chrome: Yeah, thanks for taking care of me. (smiling)

Stella: (blushing) N-no problem. (smiling back)

With that I followed her until she together with her sisters went out of the door and waved at me, I waved back and closed the door and locked it. The moment I locked it Anna came out of the bracelet.

Chrome: Why're you hiding? You said this bracelet can get you seen.

Anna: Yeah I did say it can let you see me but whoever is friends with the wearer of that bracelet, can see me as well.

Chrome: And why won't you show yourself?

Anna: Don't let them see me yet.

Chrome: Hm... Ok.

I decided to immediately say yes as I can see Anna really serious about this topic and I would cause a ghost girl to get angry and I watched enough horror movies to know what happens when you make a ghost angry. Though I'm tempted to make her angry but I'll be scarred for life if I do that. So a day later Anna decided to prank me, that prank, a wet dream... Don't ask who was in it as you already know who it is. I woke up immediately sitting and looking everywhere to see Anna giggling like crazy.

Chrome: Seriously Anna?!

Anna: I can't help it your reactions are too funny.

Chrome: If you want to prank that much, we should plan about a Halloween prank. (cheeky grin)

Anna: Ok! (air somersaulting)

She's gonna get me dizzy one day with all that somersaults she's been doing whenever she's happy. Though I can't wait for Halloween too since 5 more days until it is Halloween. Until then I got plenty of time to plan might even use psychology against Motor and Xander. Firstly! I gotta go to school! Since I'm about to be late!

Anna: Don't forget your bracelet!

Chrome: Oh right. (grabs the bracelet then runs off)

Anna: *giggle* I'm gonna give him a little help

I saw her went into the bracelet and suddenly I was now running 70/kmph I even out sped the bus as I saw Stella and the gang looked at me with their jaws dropped. I just laughed as I out ran the bus and going directly to school.

Chrome: Anna is this what you meant?

Anna: Yes, quite cool isn't it?

Chrome: Yeah it is but now I gotta think of an excuse.

Anna; Why is that?

Chrome: My friends gonna be asking and you said not to let them know about you.

Anna: Ahhhh, right.

Chrome: Can other friendly ghosts do this?

Anna: Uh huh! They can.

Chrome: I can see the school now!

With that said I was already in the school campus and I immediately went to the usual spot and climbed up a tree and lied down on one of its branches. I was in a high and leafy area that I was practically hidden. 2 minutes later and the gang appeared under the tree I was in and saw Stella sat under the tree and decided to give her a scare. I went down slowly branch to branch until I was on a branch and underneath it is Stella. I saw Xander, Motor, Cupa, and Andr look at me and I put a finger on my lips trying to keep them quiet which they did. I then hanged upside down really quickly.

Chrome: Boo!

Stella: Ahhhhhh!

She clutched on to her chest like she almost had a heart attack, the 4 and I laughed really loud. She then looked at me anger behind her gray eyes. I noticed this immediately and frowned then 'something' force my head to go near Stella's then I accidentally kissed Stella on the forehead.

Chrome: _Damn you Anna! (Reminder, Italic is thought)_

I heard a couple of giggles and chuckles, Stella who had an angered look turned into a surprise one and blushed really deeply as she holds her forehead. I was so shocked and embarrass that I fell headfirst and lied down as I held on my head trying to ease the pain. What's worst is that I landed on her which made the scene more awkward for the both of us. I can definitely tell that I'm blushing as well not as deep as Stella but still blushing nonetheless. After a couple of moments later I stood back up once again, dusted my clothes, and held out a hand for Stella which she took shakily. I walked up to the 4 who was still giggling and when I passed by I said something that made them gulp really loudly.

Chrome: If any of this comes out of any of your mouths... I'll be busy stitching it close.

Though I wasn't planning to threaten them it still came out of my mouth but I guess I was so use to threatening people. Then afterwards my life changed as I have a friendly ghost friend who can practically enhanced physical and mental capabilities and a now love struck state thanks to you know who. Though tomorrow was quite an unexpected as I was walking in the center of the school together with Stella, someone tap heavily on my shoulders and when I looked behind I was greeted by a punch. I stumbled back and looked at my attacker.

Stella: Chrome! Are you alright?

Chrome: Yeah, I'm fine. Better than what happened to me during the summer. What do you need dumb ass?

When I said that he charged at me with full-speed and gave another punch I blocked it with my arms and when he was about to give another one I took hold of his wrist hard enough that he stopped attacking.

Chrome: I said what do you need?

With his free hand he whistled and suddenly more came out holding metal baseball bats. They smiled at me threateningly as they walked closer to me and... Brandishing their bats? What?

Chrome: Stella get in the main building as fast as you can I'll hold them off.

Stella: Are you gonna be alright?

Chrome: Yes, now go!

She ran as fast as she can to the main building. I on the other hand began to fight them off. As I kicked the guy who I was holding on to the sides and lied their unconscious. Another one came towards me metal bat raised aiming to hit my shoulders, I managed to grip the wrist of the hand that was holding the bat and applied enough pressure for the bat to come off his hands and landed on my palms. I gripped on the bat tighter and kicked back the guy who I held, away from me. Another one came charging at me and swung diagonally at me, I parried then punched his abdomen then punched his face knocking him out. I fought for 2 minutes until I heard a familiar cry for help.

Stella: Chrome! H-help! Argh!

I then looked at her direction which I saw was two guys holding her captive and immediately I scowled and growled at the captors and threw the metal bat at one of his face knocking him out instantly.

Chrome: _I need your help here._

Anna: _Gotcha!_

With that I run up to them at full speed the bat that I threw earlier landed in front of me and I picked it up again and swung at the other captor on the shoulders which made him stumble backwards and run away immediately noticing me swinging the bat downwards constantly.

Chrome: Go find Xander and Motor they'll be able to protect you while I deal with them.

Stella: O-ok! Just be careful!

With that I faced the frat members with a scowl and walked slowly towards them, they even took a step forward challenging me. I threw the bat down and with the enhancement the bat buried itself until the only thing showing is its handle.

Chrome: Still wanna play?

They just chuckled which I took for as a yes then took the buried bat back to my hand easily. I then swung it downwards constantly then ran towards them at full speed and slammed the bat on one of them. The fight lasted for 10 minutes and surprisingly I didn't get any bruises, maybe because of Anna's enhancement I didn't got hurt so badly. I sat on the pile of unconscious bodies of the frat member and instantly remember the scout from tf2.

Chrome: That went better than expected.

Anna: _Yeah, I was kinda scared you might get hurt._

Chrome: Which I wasn't.

Anna: _Thankfully._

Chrome: Hahaha.

Then I heard the oh so familiar voices calling out to me as I turned my head to where the voice was to see the gang finally showing up.

Stella&amp;Cupa&amp;Andr&amp;Xander&amp;Motor: Chrome!

Chrome: Yo wassup.

Xander: You trying to imitate the scout? 'Cause you just talked and look like him.

Chrome: Not really, just came out and me sitting on this pile, just coincidence.

Cupa: Are you alright?

Chrome: I'm ok, but getting tired of this nonsense. Good thing nobody witnessed this.

Andr: Y-yeah, or else it's not gonna be good.

Then after that, we went home to our homes and the night was normal for them, not for me as I have a friendly ghost and all. She pranking me too many times that I lost count on how many she pulled on me though some of them I intentionally fell for. Though I forgot to mention I have a dog and as she said in our previous chat that she is afraid of dogs even the small ones.

Zoey: *barking*

Anna: Eeeep!

She then flew behind me and looked over my shoulders to see Zoey barking at her.

Anna: You never mentioned about having a dog!

Chrome: (rubbing the back of my head) Hehe, I forgot to tell.

Anna: Can you get rid of it?!

Chrome: Fine. C'mere Zoey.

I took hold of Zoey and went out of the house and into the backyard then I tied her to the dog house while also giving her food and water. I then went back inside as I made myself dinner and remembered Anna.

Chrome: Hey Anna!

Anna: Hmm?

Chrome: Do ghosts even eat?

Anna: No they don't sadly.

Chrome: I see, a downside to being dead I supposed.

Anna: Yeah...

Chrome: How about sleep?

Anna: We can to pass the time.

Chrome: Well your welcome to use the guest room.

Anna: Alright. Thanks.

Chrome: No problem. Though what prank are we gonna do to the 5?

Anna: (a wide devious grin slowly appeared) I know what to do.

The plan was absolutely terrific! Literally! Though I'll keep this to myself for now until Halloween comes. Heh, I wonder what would their reactions be? I definitely know Xander and Motor's reaction whenever they get scared but what about the girls? Though I already know Stella's reaction but I don't know about Cupa and Andr. I hope it's not as violent as Xander's... I hope. Though I don't trust Anna, she might also try and scare me which would be hard since I'll be expecting it but remembering she's a ghost, it's relatively easy for her to pull it off.

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys and gals that is Chapter 3 of A.B.L, I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to stay tune for Chapter 4! Though it will be late it will be as long as the rest of the chapters in this story, might be even longer!**

**Some good news as well. 'Xander' have finally made an account! Yay! Though he didn't make a story yet. Booooo!~ His account name is Xanderush305 (****_Zande-Rush_****) and he 'will' make his debut as a writer in between March 31 to April 1!~ (He 'will' write a story, I guarantee! If not I'll let CC have a go with him)**

**Xanderush305: Oh hell naw! (runs away)**

**CC: Can I?**

**Go right ahead.**

**CC: Yay! (chased after him)**

**Xanderush305: No, no, no! Ahhh! My hips! I think they're broken!**

**CC: (giggling)**

**I don't know if I should laugh at him or pity him. What do you guys and gals think?**

**Update... Sorry um... Xanderush305 broke his promise again! (not a big surprise) He hasn't even started writing yet...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Halloween!**

Ah! Halloween, the time for pumpkins, ghosts, ghouls, skeletons, and every damn monster you can think of. Though it's also the time for scaring the living hell out of people, which would happen later. Before Halloween night I made a very special treat for them which they would really like and I'm hoping to hide it until Halloween, that's why I have my ghostly helper to keep them 'occupied'. But right now though I'm waiting for a certain people to come knocking on my door and say the few words always said by kids. I heard the knock finally and opened it to see a a cute little witch (Silk) and a menacingly cute vampire (Chloe).

Silk&amp;Chloe: Trick or Treat! (showing a bag)

Chrome: Hello girls. (putting a bunch of candies in their bag) Where's your big sister?

Chloe: Onee-chan said she'll come visit soon.

Chrome: Oh, I see. Will you go trick or treating?

Silk: Isn't it obvious Nii-chan? (smiling)

Chrome: Haha, guess not. Well I'll see you later.

Silk&amp;Chloe: Bye! (waving goodbye then walking away happily)

I closed the door and went to my couch and watched tv. Though Anna showed up and greeted me with a jump scare.

Anna: Boo!

Chrome: (cringing) Anna. No.

Anna: Aw... (pouting) Your reaction was disappointing.

Chrome: I can't help it, it's me after all but you'll have fun once they're here. (grinning)

Anna: Oh I can't wait! (doing somersaults)

Though when Anna stopped doing somersaults the doorbell rang and so Anna hid immediately in the bracelet and I just walked towards the door and opened it to see...

Xander&amp;Cupa: Trick or Treat!

Chrome: Hm... Trick.

Cupa: You were supposed to give us candy!

Chrome: Oh, you gave me a choice and I chose Trick.

Xander: Ok... (slowly a smile appears) Surprise Mutha F***A! (jumps on me)

Chrome: Ack!

Cheesus! I forgot Xander can put an elephant's weight to shame! I paid the price by hearing something crack behind my back... Wait... It IS my back!

Chrome: Xander! You broke my spine!

Xander: What?! (getting up immediately)

Chrome: (standing back up and putting one of my hands behind my back and pushed) *crack* Argh... That wasn't a trick... more of a murder attempt!

Xander: I'm sorry!

Cupa: (laughing)

Chrome: Come in... Ugh...

So I let the two in and they got settled in. I hid the bowl of candy away from their reach so they won't devour it all. I looked at Xander with a scowl as to remind him of what he did to me. It lasted for 30 seconds cutting him some slack cause tonight, he's not gonna get any sleep… Get your minds out of the gutter!... Would he?... in that way? Damn. My time thinking was cut short as soon as I heard the doorbell rang, I went towards the door and opened it to see Motor and Andr. Good thing our meeting wasn't like that of Xander's cause Motor despite his size he is as heavy as a baby walrus. I'm also just sugarcoating what I'm saying about this two's weight.

Chrome: So, where's Stella?

Andr: She said she'll be here soon.

Chrome: (rolling his eyes) That's what they all said.

Cupa: Why are you even waiting for her?

That question just took me to embarrassment lane. As the four of them looked at me cheekily and even started to "d'aw".

_Chrome: Hey Anna, a little help here._

_Anna: I can't help you. I might get seen._

_Chrome: I'll just remove the bracelet then you start to turn off every light and leave one light flickering. After that when I snap my fingers get back in the bracelet._

_Anna: Ok!_

Hehehe, payback's gonna feel so good.

**Cupa and Andr's P.O.V **(Reminder: Secondary Character is in Italics)

Yay! Hey Andr, it's our turn to narrate what's happening! _"R-really?" _Yes, really. _"Then we should start now." _Oh right, we were teasing Chrome who was blushing, first time seeing him that way. _"Yeah, it's a first for me as well." _Though the blush was no longer visible and instead was replaced with a sadistic grin when he removed his bracelet *gulp*. _"When we saw the smile, the lights turned off, the only thing that's keeping the room lit was a single light bulb and it was flickering." _We looked at the flickering light bulb for a second then looked back at Chrome who still has that sadistic grin. With each flicker Chrome was appearing closer and closer, it looks so terrifying! _"Then we heard him talk with the most terrifying tone."_

Chrome: **I wonder what would I do with 4 dead bodies?**

That instantly rooted us to the ground in fear as he comes closer with each flicker of the light bulb. _"When he was about 10 inch from us, the light flickered again and we can no longer see him in front of us." _Then the next part is where we 4 screamed at the top of our lungs. _"Chrome managed to get behind us and scare us! It's like he also has a teleporting ability."_

Chrome: **Boo!**

Cupa&amp;Andr&amp;Xander&amp;Motor: Ahhhhhh!

Then this is where the aggressive reactions came into play. _"Xander suddenly punches forward about to hit Chrome, Chrome caught the punch in the nick of time, Motor on the other hand kicks forward about to hit Chrome's leg, Chrome blocked it by using his lower leg." _After their attacks, the lights came back on and Chrome snaps his fingers. Chrome let go of Xander's arm and watched as Xander holds his knuckle trying to ease some sort of pain and Motor lied down on the ground holding his lower leg. Any comments Andr? _"Terrifying." _Agreed.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Ah! Back to my perspective. That's gonna teach 'em a lesson... nah, who am I kidding with, they're gonna keep on doing this over and over again forever. Well, that's one way to keep my 3 years of life here more exciting, I suppose. I sat back down on one of the chairs in the dining room while taking back my bracelet and wore it again. I then talked to Anna about some ways of scaring them.

Chrome: _So Anna, what will you do again? I forgot._

Anna: _Scare them silly, Simple as that._

Chrome: _I meant, how will you scare them?_

Anna: _Oh, just some creepy things._

Chrome: _That'll scare the hell out of them... Now I'm gonna feel guilty. Show yourself when this is done._

Anna: _Ok... Would they like me?_

Chrome: _I know they'll like you. First impression though, might affect it. Don't worry I'll help._

Anna: _Ok!_

After that I already heard the doorbell rang once again, I went towards the door again and there the sight that can finally start the scare. Stella though it appears she also has a cute cross bone hair pin.

Stella: (smiling) Hello Chrome!

Chrome: Hello to you to Stella. (smiling back) Come in. (steps behind the door and gestures to come in)

She was now in the house and got settled in as well. Now for the "Calm Before the Storm." Hehe. Wait a minute... There's a basement in here?!

**Stella's P.O.V**

As I sat down, I was given by the cheeky grins of Cupa and Andr, which got me annoyed and looked at them with a questioning look.

Stella: What's wrong?

Cupa: Nothing. Only Chrome waiting for you for the past hour sounding worried.

Stella: (blushing) W-w-what?!

Andr: (giggling)

I even heard Xander and Motor chuckling when they heard my reaction. Now I feel what Chrome feels every time with this 4 around. Ugh... Where is Chrome anyways?

?: Agghhhhh! Arghhhh!

Xander: What was that?!

Motor: It sounds like Chrome!

Cupa ran to the back kitchen to see an open door and hearing the screams inside it.

Cupa: Hey look! The scream is coming from down here!

We went towards Cupa who was pointing towards the door hearing the blood chilling scream.

Stella: There's a basement?!

Xander: I feel like something bad is gonna happen.

So we stood there not daring to go down the basement, I don't know why but Xander and Motor is more scared than us.

Chrome: HELP ME ALREADY YOU BLEEDIN' WUSSIES BEFORE I GET MAULED TO BLOODY DEATH!

That definitely encouraged Xander and Motor as they went down immediately, Xander going first and apparently Motor has a flashlight ready.

Andr: W-w-w-what h-happened to C-C-Chrome?

Motor: D-didn't y-you heard him?

Andr: N-n-no, I w-w-was c-covering my ears.

Basically everyone is terrified as we can hear Chrome screaming at the top of his lungs. When we finally reached the basement we can see Chrome lying on a pile of boxes and a flickering light just above him.

Stella&amp;Xander&amp;Motor&amp;Cupa&amp;Andr: Chrome!

We ran towards him but before we even got close the light flickered and he disappeared. Then we felt the temperature of the basement lower down and heard the creepiest voice.

?: **Come play with me.**

Xander: What the hell was that?! (looking around)

?: **(giggling) Come play. Come play.**

Stella&amp;Cupa&amp;Andr: Ahhhhh!

Motor: (shivering) What the f***!

Xander: (praying Hail Mary)

?: **(laughing) Play with me.**

Chrome: (laughing) All right Anna that's enough.

?: **Ok!**

Chrome suddenly appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looking at us with the face of both humor and pity. He went closer to us and offered a hand to me, then Cupa, then Andr, so on and so forth.

Chrome: Had a nice encounter with my friend Anna?

Xander: You have a ghost friend?!

Motor: Hmph! (arms cross) I don't believe in ghosts.

Chrome: Hm? Anna show yourself if you please.

?: Ok!

There, a ghost appeared under the ground and looked at us with uncertainty. She looked at Chrome who had a reassuring look.

Anna/Heroinebrine: Hello, I'm Heroinebrine.

Xander: Herobrine?!

Motor: She's Herobrine?!

Chrome: She's HeroINEbrine. I call her Anna since it's a hassle to say it many times. Now stop being rude and introduce yourselves... again.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Once the introduction finished, they were now accustomed to calling Heroinebrine, Anna. I'm really happy seeing they are now friends even after that traumatizing experience. Heh, I got the friendliest and most open minded friends, which makes me happier than ever. Though... I won't be able to stick around in the third year of me living here... Enough about that though, what's needed right now is to apologize about the prank. What's a better way to apologize then to give them a cake each with a certain theme to them. The themes are Minecraft related: Jungle, Redstone, Creeper, Skeleton, and Enderman. The jungle themed cake for Xander cause he likes his jungles, Redstone for Motor since he likes to make contraptions with it, and the Mobs for the girls since they 'are' one. I just placed the cakes on the dining table and covering them after that I called out to them.

Chrome: Hey! Can you 5 get to the dining room?

Xander&amp;Motor&amp;Cupa&amp;Stella&amp;Andr: Ok!

When they got to the dining room they looked at the covered cakes on the table and gave a questioning look to me, I chuckled a little bit and crossed my arms.

Chrome: See for yourselves.

They lift up the covers and had their eyes wide and was drooling a bit when they saw the cakes.

Chrome: You can eat it right now or bring it home. Either pick won't bother me.

With that they asked for a box to keep the cakes and went home thanking me and waving goodbye, Stella was about to go until I stopped her.

Stella: What's wrong Chrome?

Chrome: Here.

I handed out 2 more boxes to Stella to which gave me a questioning look.

Chrome: It's for Chloe and Silk, Spider and Cave Spider Themed.

Stella: Oh, Thanks for the cakes.

Chrome: No problem. See you later I guess.

Stella: See ya.

With that I waved goodbye to Stella which also waved back and went back home. I did everything that'll be needing to be finish and after that went to sleep. Though you guys wanna know what I meant about; I won't be able to stick around when 3 years passed... Let's just say there's a price to keep a promise.

**Chapter 4.5: Question and Answer On Air!**

Say, have you ever tried livestreaming or any of the like? Well me and my friends was sent to a recording room in the school due to us being the 'talk of the school'. What did I even do to be in this room? It's alright for the 5 of them since they really, a happy-go-lucky group of people and is even nice but why me? We feel a bit nervous though maybe because of being a first time in something like this. What's even better is there's a damn television installed to every classroom and guess what? They all feature what's happening in the recording room! We went in the the room to start the session with the female host. The "On Air" sign lit up and then the host began to talk.

Host: Good Afternoon to every student in the school, I am your host and today we have six 'special' guests here. It's none other than the talk of the school; Xander, Cupa, Motor, Andr, Stella, and Chrome.

Our arranged seats are just as what the Host said me farther away from Xander and Motor so I can't choke both of them at the same time whenever they embarrass me. Argh! They are lucky... for now.

Host: How are you doing today?

Xander: F-fine.

Cupa: G-good.

Motor: Alright.

Andr: O-o-ok.

Stella: Doing well.

Chrome: ...

Host: Chrome?

I also forgot to say that I'm really tired from chasing Zoey, I don't know how she got out of her leash but she just did and I wasted 4 hours of my early morning chasing her and with the fatigue still taking its toll on me, I slammed my head on the desk and began to take every z's I can get before I get elbowed by Stella.

Host: Is he alright?

Stella: Yeah, he's fine.

After she said that she elbowed me on my stomach and I immediately woke up, feeling a bit better than last time.

Host: Ooook? Well gets on with the schedule. Do you know why you 6 are here?

To that question we each shook our head, mine being the laziest way to shake my head.

Host: Well you're here to answer some questions that the students in this school has sent on our school's website. The questions would appear right... now.

She said as she looked at the phone and winced a little, we gave a questioning look and the host just showed her phone to us wincing as well. So many questions! Some of them aren't even questions!

Host: Ok! We'll be changing something and now I'll scroll down and see any questions that interests me.

We nodded and then she begun to scroll down on her phone and stopped and grinned at Stella.

Host: Ok Stella, this isn't a question but it piqued my interest.

Stella: Ok?

Host: Someone asked: "Will you marry me?!"

Stella: What?! No! I won't marry anyone I don't know.

Xander: How about Chrome? (devious grin)

Stella: (shocked and blushing) ?!

That definitely woke me up and began to glare at Xander and mouthed out the words: "I'll make your knees dig into your back."

Xander: *gulp*

Host: Ok, moving on. (scrolling down and stopped) This question is for the girls, what is your type of guy?

Well now... This is gonna be interesting. Though I'll just fall 'asleep' when Stella talks. Though me and the guys were forced to cover our ears. Heh, there are some upsides with having a keen sense of hearing after all.

Cupa: (blushing and constantly connecting both index fingers together) Um... Kind... cute... funny... and jolly...

Jolly? Cupa please, if you can only see Xander lose even the tiniest of all things, he'll go bat shit zombie on you for the rest of the damned day! He'll just say uh over and over whenever you ask him! If you just talk to him he'll look like he's staring into space! You gotta slap him several times just to get him to answer you normally... for three seconds! Three bloody seconds!

Andr: (blushing and trying to cover herself with her turtleneck jacket) Nice... cute... smart... and calm...

Ha! Calm she said. Just get Motor angry and you'll be sure he'll be snarling, growling, trying to punch or kick you, sticking his middle finger at you, or even worst, getting a concussion from his home made toys! Other than that he's calm... Hahahahaha!~

Stella: (blushing and looking down) Um... Reliable... adaptable... brave... and athletic...

Hm... I wonder if Stella can find her type? I'll never know unless you talk to faith which won't talk no matter what you do. With that answer though the host looked at the guys and me with an annoying cheeky grin. Oh Lawdy.

Host: Another question but this for you guys: "What is your type of girl?"

Xander: Hm... Cute, energetic happy-go-lucky, and kind.

Motor: Ugh... Cute, honest, thoughtful and... shy.

Chrome: *yawn* Charming, affectionate, caring, and sincere.

Host: Ok then. Unto the next question (scrolls down) "What's your favorite hobby?"

I might as well explain, their hobbies; Our common hobbies are playing videogames our individual hobbies are; Xander likes swimming, Motor likes to create random things, Cupa likes to make fireworks, Andr likes collecting stuffed toys, Stella is into archery and even joined the archery club, mine would be parkour if I ever get the chance which I do whenever I was given a time limit when Stella or anyone of them requested something. I don't mind the time limit but it's quite tiring.

Host: Ok! Moving on (scrolls down) Oh, Chrome this is question about you.

Chrome: Ok?

Host: somebody complimented and asked you: "I like your accent, are you part Russian?"

Chrome: Ugh... So many people had ask me that, I'm just a pure Filipino.

Motor: That doesn't explain why you have a hint of Russian accent though.

Xander: Maybe your grandparents are part Russian.

Chrome: I don't know anymore.

Host: Oh! I have another question and it's for Xander over here: "Are you a Filipino as well?"

Xander?: Yes and I'm the fattest one you'll see.

Xander: Wait what?! I didn't even talk yet!

Cupa: Who did?

Chrome&amp;Motor: Hahahahaha! (high fives each other)

Xander: Motor why you little!

Motor: Don't look at me, Chrome was the one who said it!

Chrome: Truuuee! Mimicry came in handy! (chuckling) Well anyways answer it, correctly this time.

Xander: Ugh... Yes I am Filipino and so does bonsai over there.

Motor: Shut up fatso!

Xander: Gnome!

Motor: Whale!

Chrome: Xander… Motor… remember what we talked about.

Xander&amp;Motor: *gulp*

Host: Oook. Moving on (scrolls down once again) This next question is for Stella and the girls: "Have you experience an embarrassing moment?"

Stella&amp;Cupa&amp;Andr: Yup!

Cupa: Though me and Andr witness Stella's embarrassing moment with Chrome. (giggling)

Stella: (blushing) Don't make me tell you what happened between you and Xander! You too Andr, don't make me say what happened to you with Motor!

Chrome: Whoever asked that question... **Better prepare, it ain't gonna be pretty when I'm done with you.**

Xander&amp;Motor: (blushing) ...

Host: Moving on! I don't want to see things getting messy here. The next question is for you all: "How did you all meet each other?"

I looked around and they started to blush except for Stella who looked confuse as I am. They then looked at me and already got the idea, they want me to answer.

Chrome: They won't talk, I guess I would. I met Xander and Motor during the seventh grade in the Philippines. I met Stella's little sister in the park alone and crying and met Stella as she picked up her sister. I met Cupa and Andr at the first day of school as Stella introduces me to them... I don't think those 4 would answer your question. (looks at them) Would you?

They just shook their head no really quickly as their blush deepens. Must be something really embarrassing... maybe it's connected to what Stella said about what happened between those 4. I won't go any deeper to what happened though they literally have their lips sealed on that topic.

Host: Ok next question... Chrome.

Chrome: Yeah?

Host: There's a rumor going on around campus saying that you have beat up an entire group of people. Is that true?

Chrome: What do you think? 'Cause I want this rumor going on and on if it's true or not, quite amusing.

Host: We want to hear your side of the story though.

Chrome: Go and ask the group of people that was 'beat up'. (air quoting)

I then looked at the camera and mouthed out the words "Be careful on what you say or else." after that I think I heard several gulps coming from outside the door.

Host: We'll do that on a later date then. Unto the next question... "What's your fetishes?"

Once I heard that question I immediately slammed my hands on the desk and was given some surprise yelps. I'm really getting mad with those kind of questions. So decided to cause a bit of a ruckus.

Chrome: Whoever asked that, I hope you have life insurance... **You're gonna need!**

Host: Ok, ok, ok! No more threats I'll just skip that question. Hm... Oh! Here we go "Have you tried the macaroons in the new popular bakery?"

Xander: Yup!

Cupa: Really Delicious! I can still taste it!

Andr: Tastes really good.

Motor: I have no complaints with the taste, only praise.

Stella: Yeah me and my little sisters have tried it.

Chrome: Yeah tried it, They basically eat 10 boxes a day.

Host: What?! Really?! Are they rich?! 'Cause it's really expensive.

Chrome: Yeah, I know Motor is rich but I don't know about the other 4.

Host: How do you always eat 10 boxes of macaroons a day?!

Stella: (giggling) Calm down, we know the baker. That's why we always get 10 boxes.

Host: And who is the baker? He's a complete mystery cause the manager of the store says it's classified.

Cupa: And we're gonna keep it classified. (giggling)

Host: Oh c'mon just the first name?

Chrome: Enough of this already. Onto the final question! Please!

Host: Oh alright. Let's see here... Woah!

Motor: What?

Host: A lot of people said they want you all 6 to be in the entertainment section. Would you do it?

Xander: That depends on what we're going to do cause I don't want to make a fool of myself just for the entertainment of others.

Motor: You're already doing a mighty fine job of making a fool of yourself while entertaining others.

Chrome: Don't start a fight here but if you do, I'll finish it.

Xander&amp;Motor: *gulp*

Host: (giggling) No nothing of that sorts. Just record something you want to show and give it to us and we'll edit it.

Chrome: What do you say?

Xander&amp;Cupa: Let's do it!

Motor&amp;Andr: Let's try it.

Stella: I think this is gonna be fun!

Chrome: Ok then, we'll do it.

Host: You heard it all! They're gonna be part of the entertainment section!

With that though everything changed as we make videos named: Motor's Whacky Experiments, Giving Advice, Finishing Tasks, and Shenanigans. I won't go into details about those but they are practically what my life is right now. Being a guinea pig in Motor's experiments, Doing jobs by parkouring and a whole lot of shenanigans. The Giving Advise part is just basically putting two of the people in one room and give advice to those who are asking for one. A really active and busy life I'll lead from today onward but I don't care I'm happy with what I got.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello guys and gals I hope you enjoyed Chapter 4 of A.B.L and if you do be sure to stay tune for Chapter 5!**

**Bad news guys and gals, Xanderush305 (being the lazy guy that he is) has not, I repeat has not even tried to start on writing his story, I've tried contacting him but he was too damn lazy to even answer back. I don't know what happened to him but I can definitely guess he's just relaxing. I'm really sorry about that. :(**

**With that out of the way, Have a Good Day/Night! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Changes and Christmas Surprise!**

Sunny, cloudless, and warm days then the next the thing next you know it becomes dim, lots of clouds in the sky and very cold, Christmas is almost here! Though with this in mind it makes me remember of change. Changes in our body, our minds, or our surroundings. It doesn't matter though, 'cause change is unpredictable. You don't know where or when will it happen nor do you even know what would it do to you and your surroundings. You just gotta hope that it doesn't hurt you or your love one. Though what would happen if the change happens to you from the inside? Would you use it for the sake of others or use it for yourselves? The decisions that you made can make a difference in your change, it can be good or bad, it's up to you. Just like Xander and Motor, Xander is a kind guy that won't even fight back, Motor on the other hand fights back and loses his cool if you get him mad. That is what I noticed when we were in the seventh and eighth grade two years ago. Now how about the present times? I can't even tell if there's a difference from their past selves and their present selves. I guess I'll find out since the three of us would hang out during the Saturday. I was currently walking towards the meeting area which is in the middle of the shopping mall... Ugh...

Xander: Chrome! Over here!

I looked towards source of the noise and found Xander waving at me, I walked towards him and noticed Motor sitting on one of the chairs playing what I could guess is something about tanks.

Chrome: Hello. So what are we supposed to do again?

Motor: Ask Xander, I was dragged to be here.

Chrome: _Interesting... first time hearing about Xander dragging Motor. _So Xander what are we gonna do?

I then noticed something that piqued my interest. Minecraft related Plushies!

Xander: We would be... Chrome?

Chrome: Hey looked over there. (pointing towards the store that contains the plushies)

Xander: (looks) Plushies?

Chrome: (air quoting) 'Minecraft' Plushies. I should get one for Stella, Chloe, and Silk. (walking towards the store)

Since Christmas is almost near as well so it gave me more motivation to buy the Plushies. So I bought a Skeleton, Spider, and Cave Spider Plushies. When I finished buying the three things I noticed Xander staring at a Creeper Plushie and Motor staring at an Enderman Plushie, contemplating whether to buy it or not.

Chrome: Make up your minds already. We don't have all day right?

Xander: R-right. (takes the Creeper Plushie)

Motor: O-ok. (takes the Enderman Plushie)

They then went to the counter and officially owns it. I then noticed a wrapping station and went ahead and wrapped the three Plushies in wrapping paper. Xander and Motor doing the exact same thing. After that I began to walking around aimlessly and was followed by Xander and Motor.

Chrome: Xander, what were you planning again?

Xander: Uh... It's just walking around.

Chrome: Say... We should split up and buy Christmas gifts. It's better than wandering around aimlessly.

Xander: Yeah, alright.

Motor: Sounds fine.

With that we split up and I was thinking of buying gifts for those five but I'm normally not that good at buying gifts. So I'll just have my payback with Xander and give him the most random crap I can think of. As for the others maybe a watch for Motor and for the girls accessories... I guess. Waaaiit a minute... Definitely accessories.

**20 Minutes Later**

Ok! Finished gift wrapping the gifts. Now I should meet up with Xander and Motor. I went back at the meeting place and was surprised to see a crowd surrounding something... or someone. Then I heard a not so familiar screaming and shouting, I went through the crowd and was surprised to see Xander yelling at someone while the guy was yelling back. For the first time, I see Xander fighting back. I looked around a bit and saw Cupa terrified and was rubbing her rear. The thought came to mind that someone hurt Cupa and pushed her to the ground landing on her rear and Xander saw this and was giving that person a piece of his mind (metaphorically).

Xander: You just don't hurt someone and pushed her off just because she accidentally bumped into you and your girlfriend!

?: Oh yeah?! She should have looked where she was going!

They bickered for about a minute when the guy had enough and punched Xander square in the face, Xander fighting back as well and punched him also in the face. I saw the guy was wounding up another punch and I instantly ran towards them as I barely caught both of their fists.

Chrome: Enough! (squeezing on their knuckles tightly).

I looked at both of them with a scowl and release them as I threw their arms down. I then faced the angered person and gave me a scowl.

?: What do you think you're doing?!

Chrome: Trying to calm both of you. Now stay calm!

The guy swung a fist at me and I was hit, I tumbled a bit and wiped my mouth not surprised I wiped out blood, I then looked at him and scowled as he gave an arrogant smirk. He charged at me again and swings his fist once again, I caught it then I punched his stomach and immediately after that he curled up into a ball trying to ease the pain.

Chrome: Sir?! Sir! Do I have permission to lay hands on your person?!

?: (grunts in pain)

Chrome: I take that as a yes!

I then took the collar of his shirt and made him look at me in the eyes. I gave a serious look to which made him really angry.

Chrome: Learnt your lesson?

?: F*** Off.

Chrome: Suit yourself.

I then immediately let go of my grip and dropped him down making him lie on his back. I then raised my feet giving the impression I'm about to stomp on him. He then curled up into a ball and tried to cover his head. I slammed my feet down intended to miss him by 2 inches which thankfully did. I kneel down and talk to him again.

Chrome: Next time, try taking anger management classes. It will get you bruise free.

I walked away from him to see Xander comforting Cupa, I walked even closer and Xander noticed me and stood up.

Xander: Thanks man.

Chrome: Don't thank me 'cause I'm supposed to be the one thanking you.

Xander: What? Why?

Chrome: I'm thanking you because you're now fighting back. It finally gave me the sense to let you finish your fights from this day onward without any interruption from me.

Xander: Heh. Thanks at least you trust me now in my fights.

Chrome: Let's go meet up with Motor.

Xander: Ok! Let's go Cupa.

Cupa: Ok!

We then walked around the mall until we saw Motor and Andr seated beside each other, Xander being the sly f***er that he is took pictures and so does Cupa. I called out to the two getting their sudden attention as their blushes slowly disappears.

Chrome: Hey Motor! Andr! Over here!

Motor: Hello there Chrome.

Andr: Hello Chrome! Where's Stella?

Chrome: How should I know? For all I know she might be taking care of her sisters.

The four then looked backed and grinned causing me to look back as well but was surprised as Silk jumped on me, tumbling a bit but was able to carry her.

Silk: Nii-kun!

So… It's now Nii-kun? Welp, gonna search about it… Silk got her honorifics all wrong! At least I think she researched more about it since she got it right this time.

Chrome: Omph! Hello their Silk but you got a bit heavier.

Silk: (puffing up her cheeks) No I haven't!

Chrome: Where's your sisters?

Silk: They're right over there. (pointing towards a food stall)

Chrome: Ah, I see. Have you and your sister did some shopping? (asking the obvious as I can see those shopping bags)

Silk: Yup! Even got you all a present (smiling widely)

Chrome: Aw, I'm touched. Let's go meet up with your sister before she noticed you're gone.

Silk: Ok!

Chrome: Guys I'll see you later.

With that I walk towards Stella and Chloe while Silk found a way to my shoulders and sat on it. I walked more closely and noticed the food stall selling sweets. This sisters have a sweet tooth (or is it teeth?) that can get someone bankrupt. It will bother me from time to time but hey, at least people like my cooking well technically a lot do but I kind of find satisfaction whenever these three eat it and enjoys it.

Chrome: Hey Silk.

Silk: Yes Nii-kun?

Chrome: Do you miss your own world.

Silk: Nope!

Chrome: Why?

Silk: Because... there are a lot of hardships. That's what Onee-chan said when I ask her what happened. I was only two back then.

Chrome: Good thing you grew up not feeling any hardships because a kid who grew up in it becomes serious and barely enjoys things. (frowns)

Silk: Why are you frowning Nii-kun?

Chrome: N-nothing. Nothing I just remembered my dad that's all.

Silk: What happened to your dad?

Chrome: He... he's travelling around the world.

Silk: Neat! I wish I can travel around the world as well.

Chrome: Haha, maybe one day you can go to the country where I was born.

Silk: What's the country's name?

Chrome: Philippines, a tropical archipelago.

Silk: Archipelago?

Chrome: The Philippines is a country that consists of many, many islands.

Silk: Really?

Chrome: Yes, you can have tons of fun and as the phrase says "It's more fun in the Philippines!"

Silk: Would we be able to visit?

Chrome: Of course you can, I'll even take you and your sisters there.

Silk: Promise?

Chrome: Promise.

Silk: Pinky swear?

Chrome: Haha, pinky swear.

I said as we wrapped each other's pinky. After that I already noticed Stella looked at me and saw the pinky swear.

Stella: What did you two promise each other? (grinning)

Chrome: I promised to take you and your sisters to the tropics.

Stella: Where exactly?

I looked up on Silk who was still on my shoulders and she looked at me as well I nodded and Silk was the one to answer.

Silk: (puts her arms together and released it upwards) In the Philippines!

Stella: (giggling) Hope you can keep that promise.

Chrome: Oh I always keep my promise unlike someone I know.

**Meanwhile**

Xander: Hachoo!

Motor: Bless you.

Cupa: Why did you sneeze all of a sudden?

Xander: I don't know... must be someone talking about me.

**Back to Chrome's P.O.V**

Stella: Who could that be?

Chrome: Guess.

Stella: You. (pointing towards me and flicking my nose)

Chrome: Argh. Dammit you know my nose is sensitive.

Stella: (giggling) I know.

Silk: (giggling)

Chrome: What are you giggling about Silk?

Silk: Nothing.

Chloe: What's all the fuss about?

Stella: Nothing just teasing Chrome.

Chrome: I'm gonna tease you back and you aren't gonna like it. (devious grin) Well anyways we should meet up with the others.

Stella: Others? You mean they're here as well?

Chrome: Yup, we shouldn't waste time now we should get going.

We then walked around trying to look for the others and to see them in a clothing shop. Guess somebody namely Cupa and Andr dragged those two in the clothing store because they looked like the most bored bastards I ever saw. Stella and the girls giggled seeing their bored expressions while I had a huge grin. I walked in the store and called out to them while still having Silk on my shoulders. She really likes to sit on my shoulders.

Chrome: Hello there!

Xander: Hello.

Motor: Hi.

Damn they're bored as hell can't argue though since the three of us ain't exactly fond with fashion so I'll cut them some slack.

Chrome: Got dragged by those two? (pointing at Cupa and Andr looking at the wide array of clothing)

Xander&amp;Motor: Yeah. They're really strong as well.

Chrome: Because they have a regular exercise routine unlike you two sitting on your ass all day playing video games.

Xander: You always play video games for 16 hours straight!

Chrome: Yeah and I sleep early, exercise extensively, and I'm eating right. You can't deny the fact that you two are doing the opposite of what I said.

Stella: (giggle) Quit it already, they just want to relax and have fun.

Chrome: Yeah and they'll be able to survive an apocalyptic world like Minecraft with that kind of attitude. (sarcastic)

Stella: Yeah, they won't survive if they're like that.

Chloe: Um... Where's Cupa-san and Andr-san?

Silk: They're right over there Onee-san! (pointing towards the two)

Chrome: I think they're already done window shopping. Let's go.

When we met up once again we head out and looked for a place to eat lunch. I got out first but noticed a really beefy guy walk in the store with what I assume to be his girlfriend. I then looked over my shoulders and noticed Motor bumping into him.

?: Hey! Watch were you're going!

This worried me a whole lot, Motor can get really violent like me but more dangerous as he doesn't have control over his emotions and takes out a taser which I got immune to thanks to me blocking each shot Motor aimed at Xander. I'm really surprised though as he apologized and moved away.

Motor: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

This two really changed a lot since the eighth grade, I can tell I've been with them for 2 years. I don't know what managed to change them but it's good enough that they changed on their own and kinda sad that I wasn't the one able to change anything about them. I chuckled a bit hearing him mumble,

Motor: (mumbling) Dumb ass.

Then we figured out where to eat and twenty minutes of eating and bickering we finished eating our lunch and sure enough Xander wants to do something already.

Xander: Hey we should do something today!

Chrome: Like what? I remember the last time you wanted to do something; we've been chased by rabid dogs.

The moment I said that the girls' face paled and looked at Xander nervously. Motor and I looked at each other and chuckled.

Stella: Chrome were you lying about it?!

Chrome: Tell me, do I ever joke about something dangerous such as rabid dogs?

Once again they paled even further to the point that they looked like a ghost, Anna can definitely see this.

Anna: _Were you joking around? Because I'm sensing that you're enjoying this._

Chrome: _I'm indeed enjoying this. I'm enjoying this because it's real. Looked at Xander and Motor they looked a bit frightened at the thought._

Anna: _Your past with this two is crazy!_

Chrome: _So does having friends who came from another world who one of them is a ghost._

Anna: _(giggling)_

Chrome: So what were you planning Xander?

Xander: I was thinking... Nah, never mind.

Chrome: Since you can't think of anything to do, I'll be going home, I still have presents on me.

Andr: Now that you reminded me, I need to get this presents home.

Cupa: Yeah me two.

Stella: Same goes for me.

Chrome: Well see you later!

Silk: Wait Nii-kun! We want to go home together!

Chrome: Hm? Yeah sure.

Silk: Yay! Come on Onee-chan!

Stella: Coming Silky!

Chloe: (giggling) Nii-san always finds a way to get some company.

Chrome: I heard that!

Stella&amp;Chloe&amp;Silk: (giggling)

I feel like it's me versus the world with this three around. Hey, at least I can fight back with words or by actions. Mostly words get to them, "The pen is mightier than the sword!" and in my case the vocal cords are mightier than a baseball bat. Well anyways the four of us took the bus and sat on the back end of the bus.

Stella: So who did you bought presents for?

Chrome: You're gonna find out during Christmas until then my lips are sealed.

Stella: I'll unseal it then. (smiling)

Chrome: In what way? (devious grin)

Stella: (blushing) What?! Where are you getting in to?!

Chrome: Oh nothing. _Bullseye _(cheeky grin)

Stella: (blushing, crossing her arms, looking away) Hmph!

Chrome:_Her reactions are priceless and so damn cute._

Silk: Nii-kun? Did you make Onee-chan mad?

Chrome: I think so... (pondering) 'Cause she's beet red.

Chloe: (giggling) Yeah she does.

Silk: Onee-chan why are you blushing?

Stella: (blushing more deeply) N-nothing.

Chrome: You sure? You look like you have a fever. (putting a hand on her forehead)

Stella: (blushing really deep) ?!

Chrome: You don't feel warm... Silk, Chloe, take care of your big sister once you get home. She must be tired.

Silk: Ok Nii-kun!

Chloe: (giggling) Ok Nii-san but I think something else is wrong with her.

I told you I'm gonna tease her back but I don't know if she liked it or not. Hmm... gonna cut her some slack this time. She already beats the color red of a baboon's arse. I can tell as well that exposing her to more embarrassing things and she's gonna go out of control or faint and I prefer the latter part. Well after that scene out of the way we got home. Yay! Now where's Zoey.

Chrome: Zoey! Zoey! Where the hell are you?!

What the hell? I'm hearing barking from the basement that I recently knew about. I opened the door and pop! Goes the weasel and in my case the dog! She has been running around the house for a solid five minutes. It's enough time for me to hide all the presents and catch her. I held Zoey like what you would do when you are carrying a baby and you want the baby to look at you.

Chrome: How did you get in the basement?

Zoey: *bark* *bark*

Chrome: Why do I even bother talking to you? I don't even understand you at all.

Anna: _I think I can help you._

Chrome: _Yeah? How?_

Anna: _I can let you read its' thoughts_

Chrome: _Let's start then._

Zoey: _Meat, meat, meat, meat, belly rubs._

Chrome: _Good job Anna! It's a complete success!_

Anna: _Is that normal?_

Chrome: _Of course it is, she's a dog!_

Zoey: _Potato._

Chrome: _Now that's not normal. Stop making me read her thoughts please!_

Anna: _Ok!_

The weirdest day I have yet. Things like this that make me question: "Am I sane still?" Since I think my dog saying potato is weirder than people that came from another world and a ghost. Other than that I can't wait for Christmas and see their faces about the gifts I bought for them. Payback against Xander would be a bit hard since he braced the "Randomness" and even acts random. The only time he does that is if you let him enjoy too much same goes to me and Motor but we act differently. Xander will act like a lunatic, I'd act more carefree and Motor would act like he doesn't have common sense! Eeeyup! Recipe to get in trouble... a lot! Though with what happened this morning I'm really tired and sleepy. When I get tired, I become lazy and didn't want to go upstairs and go to my bed and sleep so I flopped myself down on the couch and began to sleep. Before I could even blink though I heard my doorbell rang twice, being really lazy I stood up and dragged one of my foot until I reached the door knob and twisted it to see Stella and her sisters.

Stella: Hello Chrome!

Chrome: *yawn* Hello.

Silk: Nii-kun are you tired?

Chrome: *yawn* With what happened this morning, yes. Come in.

They went inside and I closed the door, the next thing I knew I'm going to the kitchen and was getting them something to drink. I noticed I have four kinds of drinks: Apple juice, Orange juice, Lemonade, and Red Ice Tea.

Chrome: Hey girls! What drinks do you like? I have apple, orange, lemonade, and red ice tea.

Silk: Apple Juice!

Chloe: I'll have the lemonade Nii-san.

Stella: I'll have the Red Ice Tea.

I got them their drinks and laid it down and gave it to them. After that I sat next to Stella. I tried to keep myself awake so I tried to start a conversation.

Chrome: So, what made you decide to visit me?

Silk: I was bored, so I asked Onee-chan to bring me and Chloe.

Stella: They didn't asked but beg for me to bring them here.

Chrome: They use the puppy dog eyes on you?

Stella: Yeah, really hard to resist.

Chrome: Speaking of puppy dog... Zoey!

As if on cue Zoey appeared and lied down on my lap. I gently stroke her white fur as she takes a nap.

Silk: She's so cute! (reaching out to the dog and strokes her fur)

Chloe: She's really comfortable with everybody. (reaching out also and strokes the dog's fur.)

While they were busy, I took the chance and fell asleep. Chloe and Silk didn't noticed me fall asleep because they were busy but Stella did.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Chrome looks so peaceful when he fall asleep. Though I don't know what happened to him this morning but he's really tired and I'm guessing we should leave as well.

Stella: Hey girls, we should go home now.

Silk: What?! Why?!

Chloe: Um... Silky, Nii-san is asleep.

Silk: What? (looks at Chrome and giggles) He looks so peaceful.

Stella: We should go and leave him to rest.

I was about to stand up but Chrome unconsciously fell down on to my lap causing me to blush really deeply.

Chloe: Looks like Nii-san doesn't want us to go. (giggling)

Silk: We should remove Nii-kun's glasses for now, he might break it accidentally.

I removed Chrome's glasses and placed it on the coffee table. Then surprisingly Chrome was humming a very peaceful tune but can't stop but wonder where I heard it from. I don't know why but I was ruffling his hair and giggled seeing my efforts on messing his hair is all for naught as it goes back to its original state. Also I can't help but ask why I feel so comfortable around him even Silk and Chloe feels comfortable around him which is quite a feat since those two has trust issues back in Minecraftia. Anna then showed up kinda ecstatic but when she saw Chrome sleeping soundly, she calmed down.

Anna: So, he fell asleep?

To which the three of us nodded, then Chrome stir around and lied face up, if he opens his eyes right now he'll be able to see my face. Blushing in a kind of peaceful way.

Stella: What happened to him that made him fall asleep?

Anna: Um... he kinda fought somebody.

Stella: Was it a long fight?

Anna: It's a short one... about fifteen seconds.

Stella: Thank the skies he didn't got injured.

Silk: Hey look Nii-kun is about to wake up!

We then looked at Chrome as he begin to wake up as soon as he opened his eyes, like in a blink of an eye stood up, took and wore his glasses back and was far away from me, breathing deep and slowly, and... is blushing?

Chrome: Ah damn! I fell asleep. Sorry if I cause any trouble. (rubbing the back of his head)

Stella: (giggling) No problem, you didn't cause any at all.

Anna: In fact it was the opposite. (grinning)

Chrome: (tilting his head sideways) What?

Silk&amp;Chloe: (smiling) Nothing.

Then his phone rang, his ring tone is a calm rap song which is quite rare. He then speak up.

Chrome: Hello Ma? What?! My brothers is gonna visit in Christmas?!

He immediately hang up and immediately looked at us with a panicked look.

Stella: You have brothers?

Chrome: Yeah two 'big' brothers! One gigantic problem! Crap!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 5 of A.B.L and if you did enjoy it stay tune for Chapter 6! Sorry about the cliffhanger, I tend not to do it but I have to. With that out of the way I hope you have a Pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Christmas!**

Crap! Is the only thing I'm gonna say as my brothers are visiting! No time to waste though as I ran upstairs in to my room and hid all of the medical bills! They would think I'm too danger prone here then back home and I don't want them to break the damn promise they made to me and I won't let them, so hiding the bills is a priority. I went downstairs and was asked immediately by Stella.

Stella: Why are you frantic about your brothers visiting?

Chrome: I'm frantic because if my brothers see anything that involves my name and injuries written together on a piece of paper... I'll be dragged back home! Anna please find any medical bills that has my name on it!

Anna: Ok!

She went through the ceiling and came back down holding pieces of paper. Wait a minute... those are the papers that I hid! I went to the kitchen immediately and grabbed a lighter; I took the pieces of paper with me and went to the backyard to burn those papers! I lit it on fire and 5 minutes later I was given paper ashes and went back in followed by Stella, when we were in the kitchen now the atmosphere became real tense as Stella began to speak.

Stella: Tell me the truth Chrome, why are you so frantic about your brothers visiting you?

Chrome: *sigh* Fine... I made a promise with my family and that I can go to here to meet Xander to fulfill that promise. There is a catch; one of them is if they see anything bad happened to me... I'll be forced to go back home.

I lied through my teeth... There is actually two catches and one of them I won't be able to say properly without being given some saddening and pleading looks. Things like this would make me ask myself, "Should I tell them?" I can't... without hiding behind a screen so I won't see their depressed looks. It's a hard life I'm going through and I'm neither happy nor sad, only feeling neutral. That reason and another reason why I fear my brother's visit... we can get really violent when aggravated... Ah f*** it!

Stella: Well... we gotta go now, I guess.

She really sounds hesitant when she said that. I can't blame her, seeing a panicked friend can make you a bit hesitant.

Chrome: Goodbye!

Silk: Bye Nii-kun!

Chloe: Bye Nii-san!

Then they left and closed the door. I went to the couch and sat back down forehead resting on my palms.

Chrome: Anna can you go and looked for more medical papers?

Anna: Sure but are you alright?

Chrome: Yeah I'm fine. Just got to think for a while.

Anna: Ok.

I can tell that she went up through the ceiling again as she always start from top to bottom when searching. Haagh... hahaha, this is gonna be a loooooong Christmas. I might as well watch the videos that we made though I'll just watch this one well two 'technically'.

_Chrome: Motor are you sure this wouldn't explode?_

I was practically holding both a firecracker and a smoke bomb in one as Motor gave it to me and said it's safe.

_Motor: Yeah it's definitely safe from what I assume in making it._

_Chrome: If this blow up right in my face I'll be so piss with you. Plus why are we doing it near the door where the girls are having their Giving Advice video?_

_Motor: (shrugging) I don't know, the director said we should be doing all our videos near each other._

_Chrome: Remember if this explodes and make me fly even for half a second, I'll make sure YOU will fly for five seconds._

_Motor: *gulp* O-ok. (mumbling) S***!_

I lit the firecracker smoke bomb combo and place it on the ground, a few seconds later and it exploded! The explosion was strong enough for me to fly through the door and interrupt the girls. I lied down there for ten seconds because it hurts so much, black smoke was coming out of the door because of the smoke bomb.

_Stella: Chrome! Are you ok?!_

_Chrome: (standing up really slow) Ugh... (rubbing the back of my head) I'm fine. (wicked smile) Oh Motor!~_

_Motor: Run!_

_Chrome: (cracking my knuckles) Sorry to interrupt your video girls, now if you can excuse me I'll be dealing with a... certain pest._

After I said that, I was out of frame from their video which I was glad and decided to hunt down Motor, luckily I have a spare camera with me and was able to record this part but I won't be showing it you, definitely something you don't want to watch without getting traumatize. I stopped playing the videos and Anna came back empty handed.

Chrome: No papers?

Anna: (shaking her head) Nope! No more medical papers!

Chrome: Thanks Anna.

Anna: (smiling) No problem!

She then what I would guess went up the guess room where her room is. Other than all of those negative things that I might have said to my brothers, I'm looking forward for their visit and my friends would be able to meet them on Christmas. Though the way my family works, it's a mystery to me as we are really playful though I don't really show nor know my playful side. I went to the kitchen and made myself dinner, sad, that Stella and her sisters didn't stay for it. Speaking of dinner, I should feed Zoey and after that task was finished, I ate my dinner, I went to one of my bookcases and got a bible. I read it until I had enough and went upstairs and slept through the night. The days after that was just 'normal' so to speak, as preparation for Christmas were in progress albeit slow. Why is it slow? Zoey is the cause, running around the house getting the decoration stuck to her foot dragging it in the process. Chasing her was really getting more tedious but at least I won't worry about not getting exercise.

Chrome: Dammit Zoey! Get back over here!

While I was chasing Zoey, you might be wondering where Anna is. She locked herself in the guest room, how did she lock the door? I will never know, I lunged at Zoey and caught her while my back took a hit on the side of the counter tops.

Chrome: Ooow! (lying down holding onto Zoey even tighter as she was struggling)

Anna then showed up from above and looked scared and hesitant. With her fear being a dog and my dog is an active one is not helping anyone at all.

Anna: Did you get her?

Chrome: Ugh... Yeah... I got her... and also got a hurting back.

When I felt no more pain, I stood back up once again and tied Zoey to her dog house. I went back in and started to decorate the house again with the help of Anna and within thirty minutes, the decorating was finished. Then I started planning about the food and there are a lot of choices but I'll just go with the classic ones. It can't hurt when you plan in advance right? Then I should call them; see if they would come for Christmas dinner. Twenty minutes later, even with all the small talk I was able call all of them and they said they'll be here; this will be a pleasant evening. I heard the doorbell rung five times, odd. I went and opened the door and backed away a little.

?: Kamusta! (Hello!)

Chrome: _Bloody Hell! They're already here!_

**Stella's P.O.V**

Things gets very busy when Christmas comes around, people shopping around buying gifts, people decorating their homes, and people making 'festive' foods. I was about to go outside and do some shopping but I noticed Chrome going out as well with... a shopping list? Weird, he usually just remembers what he needs to buy.

Stella: Chrome!

Chrome: Oh, hello Stella.

Stella: Where are you going?

Chrome: The mall. (looks at the shopping list) I need to buy a 'few' things. You?

With how long Chrome's shopping list is, I doubt it's few.

Stella: I'm also going to the mall.

Chrome: Is anyone babysitting your sisters?

Stella: No one but they're responsible enough to be left alone.

Chrome: Hope so, I don't want to hear anything about robbery or kidnapping in this parts.

Stella: Yeah... so wanna tag along?

Chrome: Yeah why not.

Stella: Is Anna joining?

Anna: Yes, I'm joining.

Stella: Oh good. (smiling)

Chrome's bracelet shone a light blue which I would guess Anna smiling. I notice Chrome looking a bit concerned about something.

Stella: Chrome is anything alright?

Chrome: Huh! Uh... yeah. Just fine. I got some things to think about.

Stella: Ok then? Let's go then.

We walked and had a few chat until we reached the bus stop. The bus arrived and we got in, we sat beside each other which were comfortable for some reason. Chrome was looking out the window chin resting on his palm, it kind of gave a charming feel to him but he also looked like something was bothering him.

Stella: Chrome are you sure you're alright?

Chrome: Yeah I'm fine, as I said I have some things to think about.

I know I met Chrome for the past months and even lived with him for a month but I never saw him like this, maybe he's hiding some things about him. I never know much about him and I want to know more about him now.

Stella: Are you hiding something?

Chrome: (looking back at me) I'm not hiding something... but someone.

Stella: What?!

Chrome: It's not what you're thinking.

Stella: Then what is it?!

Chrome: My brothers.

Stella: Your brothers? I thought they would come on Christmas.

Chrome: With my family's way of thinking, you'd probably expect many wrong things.

Stella: Are your family... unpredictable?

Chrome: No, they're really playful, just get them a chance to show it and you'll be expecting all sorts of things.

Stella: Oh? I never saw you being playful.

Chrome: Meh. It's better if I don't show any of it at all. (looking out of the window) Guess we're here already.

Stella: Right. (standing back up)

We then went to the mall to do some shopping and odd enough as it is Chrome bought so many things that don't even affiliate with him even in the slightest like hair product. Odd really since Chrome's hair looks like he have been using one or two. Even odder is he bought something that associates with girls.

Stella: Chrome, why is your shopping list consists of those?

Chrome: As I said, my brothers, and my big brother's girlfriend.

Stella: That explains it, though why did they sent you out to buy their stuff?

Chrome: They said they needed to unpack their belongings and they need this right now.

Stella: Interesting, are you even related to them in anyway?

Chrome: By flesh and blood we're related. By personalities, we're different... kind of.

Stella: (giggling) I wonder how different you and your brothers are.

Chrome: You'll notice, I guess.

Stella: I think I will, especially on Christmas Eve. (grinning)

Chrome: (smiling) Well, I'll still be shopping are you going home?

Stella: Yeah, I already finished.

Chrome: Well see you later.

Stella: Bye Chrome! (waves goodbye, smiles and walked back home)

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Of all things my brother wants me to do is to buy them a thousand dollars' worth of stuff and they won't even pay me back for it. Maybe they know I'm working in a very popular bakery or they just think mother gives me a lot of money once a month. Either way I have to get this cologne and perfume, I bet it's real expensive with the way my brother wrote it. I went inside the store and I was already bad eyed by the cashier and by the 'fancy' people who were looking to buy a perfume and a cologne. I left the store pissed and holding two expensive looking boxes that contains either a perfume or cologne. The customers in that store are a bunch of bloody pricks, judging a book by its cover. Heck, if I didn't control myself I'd be smashing their heads on the bottles. Even though I'm only sixteen and they're older and 'stronger' I can handle myself. After all getting kicked on the chest by a horse and a carabao multiple times would get yourself tougher sooner or later. One of my uncle wanna show you how to herd the horses and carabaos and the next thing you know you're in the hospital with broken ribs, pleasant memories and a hurting scar. I finished and marked out all the things I need to buy and went back home to get at least two seconds before I have to go back. I finally went back home and gave the stuff they 'asked' and got receive a thank you, I sat on the couch to catch a breather. I was anticipating someone to give me an errand but no one came. I guess they were tired form the trip. Remember I said me and Anna finished decorating? That was the inside, now for the outside.

Chrome: Anna I'll be decorating the outside of the house now. Stay here and hide if one of my guests comes downstairs.

Anna: Ok but would I have to worry about them finding me?

Chrome: Yes, they're not as open to ghosts as me so I suggest you go into hide out of their vision. Also Anna, I'll need you to give the kind of blessing you gave to this bracelet to five of the gifts.

Anna: I can do that but why it's gonna be harder to hide.

Chrome: Downgrade the blessing, downgrade it to the point the only one who can see you and other friendly ghosts is the one wearing the blessed object.

Anna: No point in arguing with you now so sure.

Chrome: Thanks.

I was decorating and embarrassing to say but I can't reach some parts that needed decorating so I got a ladder and notice Silk and Chloe playing what I would guess catch. Weird though as that wasn't normally girls play but I won't question after all they are from another world. They noticed me looking at them and waved hello to me, I waved back to them and started decorating. Then a ball hit the ladder and startled me causing me to fall with the ladder.

Chloe: Nii-san! Are you alright?!

Chrome: Ugh... Never better.

So... she's back to calling me Nii-chan? I wonder what kept on changing her mind on what to call me. Anyways I stood back up and propped the ladder back at the same spot and started to decorate once again.

Silk: I'm sorry about that it was an accident.

The way she said that right now her fingers laced together in front of her and swings it back and forth. So adorable.

Chrome: No worries Silk.

Silk Ok! (smiling) Can we help you Nii-chan?

Chrome: Sure Silk, whatever that makes you happy.

Silk: Yay!

Chloe: I'll tell Onee-chan about this.

I saw Chloe went in their house and a minute later she came back out eager to help.

Chloe: I'll help Nii-san!

With that few words the girls started to help me with the decorating though the loud giggles and laughing caught the attention of Stella.

Stella: I see someone is having fun.

Silk: Yup!

Chloe: It's fun messing around with Nii-san.

? What's going on?

I turned around and saw my my brother, William. The second brother out of the three.

Silk: (whispering) Who's he Nii-chan?

Chrome: My brother William.

William: Who's this three?

Chrome: My neighbors, Stella, Chloe, and Silk (pointing to one of them respectively)

Stella: Hello there!

Chloe: H-hi.

Silk: H-hello.

William: Loki should meet them as well.

Chrome: No please no.

William: (smiling) He MUST know about this.

With that he walked away, my head hung down as I can already tell the teasing and crap. Silk tugged on to my jacket and gave me a curious look.

Silk: You have another brother?

Chrome: Yeah... Oh here they come.

They came and guess what? They had a smile and a curious look. The eldest brother Loki, nudged me and whispered.

Loki: Is she your girlfriend?

Chrome: No!

While the youngest (me) and the eldest brothers fight, William and Loki's girlfriend, named Palm introduced themselves.

Palm: Hello. My name's Palm.

William: I'm William Donovan and I guess you already met my younger brother.

Stella: Hello, I'm Stella, this is Chloe, and this is Silk.

Chloe: H-hi.

Silk: H-hello.

Palm: Loki! Huminto ka na sa pag-aaway ninyo at magpakilala ka! (Stop fighting and introduce yourself!)

Loki: Opo! Tatapusin natin to. (Yes! We will finish this.)

Chrome: _F*** my life._

The introduction bla bla bla, finished introducing, bla bla bla, seeing each other and so my Christmas will be like this. My brothers urging me to go ask out Stella is bothering me even further as they were ordering me in a way that it doesn't sound like an order at all! I just want this Christmas dinner done and over with.

Chrome: Why are you here anyways and how long are you gonna stay?

Loki: Heh, we'll only be staying before Christmas. Don't waste an opportunity little brother go ask her out.

William: I can definitely agree with Loki, don't waste the opportunity. You may never know if she has a boyfriend already.

Chrome: Ugh... the guys who asked her out got instantly rejected by her am I that different?

Loki: Your different than those guys that got rejected, you are different.

Palm: Loki, I don't think you should force him. He needs to get some things figured out.

Loki: Right.

They left me alone finally. I just wished this is just over, I'm already feeling the burden. Skipping some days before Christmas, what they said were true and they were leaving. A part of me sad and a part of me happy, sad since Xander and Motor haven't met then and the happy part: No more errands! Everything was in order; the Christmas meal, the Christmas presents, and the Christmas decorations already settled. I escorted them back to the airport and said my goodbyes though I'll be meeting them sooner or later. On to some things important I asked Anna to bless the accessories I bought for them and finished all that is needed is for them to wear it. Skipping another day and Christmas is now here! Wearing a more kind of festive clothing, a red hoodie jacket, green scar, and blue jeans. You gotta wear something festive and I don't intend to a boxer that has santa or rudolph, Xander might but I won't. I wouldn't be expecting my doorbell being rang but I already heard it rang. Everyone was here, I guess they can't wait to receive their presents. I let them in and they got settled down and was eyeing the presents under my Christmas tree.

Chrome: Don't go rushing towards the gifts under the tree. You got to wait until I HAND them to you.

Everyone: O.K!

I handed to them their gifts and Xander displeased with my 'gift'. Heck yeah!

Xander: What the hell is this?

Chrome: Boxers, I searched for the biggest size available in the entire store.. (smiling)

Xander: I'm not happy.

Chrome: I'm not happy with your past gifts either. With all honesty though that's just a prank gift, the real one is hidden on the tree. I'll just go get it.

I got the intended gift for Xander and he opened it eyeing the Nintendo DS case his favorite Pokemons, Greninja and Samurott themed. Motor was happy with the multi-tool, and Stella, Chloe, and Silk happy with the plushies, and Andr and Cupa happy with the blessed bracelets. I saw Stella with a kind of dismayed look afterwards seeing what I gave to Andr and Cupa, so I pulled out three small boxes and gave it to the three sisters. They opened it in haste and saw the identical bracelets only colored different. I basically have them the identical bracelets albeit different colored. Anna's Christmas present to me was a downgraded bracelet which was nice, now Anna wouldn't hide always. Then suddenly I saw a pile of gifts in front of me, I was startled as it actually just came up in front of me. I looked at the others and saw they were grinning.

Xander: C'mon open it.

Chrome: (squinting my eyes) Sure you didn't gave me something weird again? If yes I'd prefer snakes or a badger coming out of the box.

Xander: No worries its nothing weird.

Chrome: Hope so.

opened them one by one and here is what I got: a silver colored hoodie jacket with black tribal marks with a cute skeleton key chain, gray colored multi-tool, dark gray fold-able metallic bo staff, gray colored finger-less gloves, and finally a gray bandana.

Chrome: I feel like you 7 are trying to make me look like a gray colored theme outlawed killer.

Cupa: Which gift did you like? (smiling)

I don't know the names of the person who gave these things to me but I know one thing I really liked the hoodie jacket and the key chain.

Chrome: I really liked the jacket and the key chain.

Andr: Guess who gave it to you. (smiling)

Chrome: Uh... Stella and her sisters?

Motor: Correct!

Xander: How did you guess it was them who gave it to you?

I showed the key chain and swing it from left and right with my left eyebrows raised.

Xander: Oh.

Stella: Was I that predictable?

Chrome: No, just a hunch I guess. I thank you all for the gifts, if you like, you can eat here. I cooked too much (rubbing the back of my head with a smile)

They nodded and then Stella just noticed my brothers were missing.

Stella: Where are your brothers?

Chrome: They left yesterday.

Xander: Your brothers? (raising the right eyebrow)

Motor: Brothers?

Chrome: Just don't dwell with it.

With that out of the way the day was fairly pleasant no fights, only laughter. I felt really alive right now having these friends but I'm kinda considering my brothers' advice maybe in time I will. If I considered my brothers' advice I will have my life changed forever... Funny, I always think change is just a hassle to you and your current lifestyle but now I'm no longer thinking of it as such. I'm just lost in a maze of thoughts should I accept it now and go for it? Or don't accept and leave myself the way I like it without even considering this. Time seems to stand still when you think about a life changing decisions. I will never know if she likes me or not so I'll just wait and let time do its job and see what will happen then. If faith had planned for me to make a move on her then I'll just let faith do all the work. The more I talk about this, the more I remember my bittersweet childhood. I remember it all too well. My childhood considered good until I turned eight… where my father… was now 'travelling' around the world. Until then, I'll be writing this to everyone who has a hard time deciding.

_"Change. Everyone's most loved and feared thing. It can be for the good or it can be for the bad. Some people accepts change but some... tries to run away from it. For they fear that the change might cause their lives to be... different. They are afraid of difference that's why they run away from change but nobody can run away from change forever. Sooner or later people will experience change and must adapt to it. How about you? Have you accepted change? Or have you run away from it?" - Chrome Donovan_

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 of A.B.L and if you did enjoy it stay tune for Chapter 7! With that out of the way I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Vigilante and Making the Move!**

Ah! Fresh air! It feels good to take a walk from time to time. Though the park seems a bit crowded lately but I don't care it's better to be in a crowded area than not at all. You don't know what will happen to you if you were with a shady person. After Christmas I found myself to always wearing my Christmas gifts. A silver colored jacket with tribal marks, gray finger-less gloves, pocketing the multi-tool having the knife part ready and the gray bandana, I also kept the dark gray fold-able bo staff hidden inside the jacket which oddly enough has a storage for the weapon for quick and easy access. With a crowded place such as the present state of the park would make the criminals and about to be criminals to think about their approach on getting their prey but there is some places where the public eye can't see anything unusual. I continued my walk until I heard some gunshots, people heard this as well and we all shifted our heads to an alley across the park. I took the bandana and folded into a mask to cover my nose and mouth after that I pulled the hood over my head to cover the entirety of my face and investigated the alley, about six people showed up there. I saw a young woman sitting down shivering and a man who took her purse away from her.

Chrome: Hey! Give that back!

Robber: Oh s***! (dropping the gun)

He ran away the moment I called out to him, I ran immediately after him and sighed seeing the state the young woman was in. I ran after him and was about to tackle him until a car ran past between me and him, I stopped immediately and after the car past by I continued the chase, the robber having some distance away from me. The robber was pushing people to the side which is a mistake on his part as it was slowing him down drastically. When I was about arms reach from him he suddenly back handed me making me stagger a bit, once I regain my footing a saw him entering a building.

Chrome: Tch! _Anna can you help me with hearing?_

Anna: _Sure Chrome!_

I closed my eye and strained my ears listening for any rushed footsteps; I immediately hear it going farther up which I would assume that he's heading for the roof tops. I immediately parkoured my way up to the roof top thanks to the metal balconies giving me access to the roof top with ease. Glad I have parkouring for a hobby eh? It's really hard trying to keep track of where the alley is while chasing this bugger. I was finally at the roof top and grinned seeing the robber was looking for another way.

Chrome: Wrong move on your part?

Robber: I'm warning you boy. (pulling out a knife)

Chrome: Robbery then attempted murder; this will get you in far more trouble. Just surrender yourself now and no one has to sustain physical injuries.

Robber: Hahaha! Smart but I won't get in trouble when I disposed of you.

Chrome: *gulp* Hope not. I don't want to die so soon.

He then charged at me with knife raised about to strike me, I quickly side stepped to the right and kick his left thigh causing him to drop down. I then punch him square in the cheek as he lie down on his back. Seconds later he got back up and knife rose up once again about to strike me. I quickly made a low swept at him but he jumped up immediately and swings at me which I barely dodged. I quickly kick him away; he held his stomach trying to ease the pain.

Robber: You're gonna pay dearly punk!

Chrome: I'm sorry but I don't have anything to pay you.

Robber: Than I'll take your life.

He charged at me once again and his knife still in his hands, I really need to stop this and quickly pulled out the bo staff out of my jacket and jabbed him on the stomach once again my reach significantly farther than his. I then smack his right wrist, dropping the knife down; the robber looked at me while I make a semi-circle using the staff. He immediately jumped towards the nearby roof top and we began the chase once again. I quickly hid the staff inside the jacket once again and continued chasing him. The rooftops were bound to end as he jumped towards the last roof and so am I as he stopped abruptly. I didn't have time to stop so I ran faster and lunged at him pushing both of us off the rooftop and onto the side walk. Luckily enough I landed on him while he lands on a fruit stand.

Fruit Stand Owner: What the hell?!

Chrome: Ugh... (rubbing the back of my head apologetically) Sorry.

Fruit Stand Owner: Sorry isn't gonna pay the damages!

Chrome: Right... how much?

Fruit Stand Owner: Five hundred.

Chrome: (hands over a thousand dollar bill) Does this work?

Fruit Stand Owner: (surprised) Uh... Y-yes.

Chrome: Sorry again.

I stood up and picked up the barely conscious robber and carried him over my shoulders. I then walked towards the police station. I opened the door and the busy policemen and women stopped whatever they were doing and looked at me curiously.

Policeman: Hello. What are you doing here?

Chrome: Do you know this robber?

I handed him the barely conscious robber and he looked at it intently and looked at a picture he was holding.

Policeman: Why yes! He's been wanted by the police for multiple times now! Thank you young man, we can take care of him from here.

Chrome: O.K, I'll be going now.

Policeman: You did the community a favor.

Chrome: It's not a big deal.

Good thing the entirety of my face was covered or else I might be seen around doing this kind of things and the last time I check, any do gooders identity got figured out will have a bad if not the worst life. Though being famous isn't bad but the cons outweighs the pros for being a good guy. Don't get me wrong, I intend to help anyone in any way but I won't sacrifice anything I love. Walking back to the same alley where the crime happened to see the same woman in the same spot. I walked towards her and she immediately covered herself.

Young Woman: Don't hurt me!

Chrome: ...

I handed the purse to her, she felt the purse and slowly look to where I handed it and looked overjoyed as she stood up immediately and shook my hand.

Young Woman: Thank you, thank you, thank you! How can I ever repay you?

I just shook my head a couple of times trying to say "No need"

Young Woman: Not much of a talker eh? Here please accept this as thanks.

She handed me a silver colored pocket watch. I examined it curiously as I looked every inch of it as it looked like an antique with an elegant design to it. The woman giggled at the reaction.

Young Woman: It's one of my brother's works! He makes stuff like this.

I nodded and walked away from the alley and decided to go back home but it felt a bit uncomfortable as I was being stared at by the people who saw what happened back there. I really hoped people weren't recording everything that I did. I stopped at the bus stop and waited for the bus, it arrive and I went in. When I felt the coast is clear I removed the bandana and pulled down the hood. I sighed as rain started to pour down.

Anna: _Are you alright Chrome?_

Chrome: _Yeah I'm fine, just contemplating._

Anna: _Oh... I see... I know this is a bit late but... why are you helping people?_

Chrome: _I guess I just want to._

Anna: _I don't think that's the real reason. Tell me why you are really helping people._

Chrome: *sigh* _Can't satisfy you with that answer eh?_

Anna: _Nope!_

Chrome: _Well, I just feel like I need to help them. I don't like seeing innocent people suffer. Happy now?_

Anna: _Kinda._

Chrome: _Well I hope it's enough because I won't be talking about this anymore._

Anna: _I guess it can suffice._

Chrome: _Good._

The bus stops at the desired bus stop; I got off it and sat on the bench there. I sat there for a good couple of minutes until someone familiar called me.

Stella: Chrome! What are you doing here?

Chrome: Nothing, my morning walk ruined that's all.

Stella: I can... walk you home... as it appears you don't have an umbrella.

Chrome: Sure... Thanks (smiling)

Stella: (blushing slightly) No problem. (smiling back)

We walked home and it kind of felt romantically awkward I suppose. With my hearing I heard a car about to past by us; I saw a huge puddle and already knew what's gonna happen. When the car was almost at the puddle I immediately grabbed Stella by her waist and pulled her back while taking her umbrella in front to shield the incoming splash.

Chrome: Sorry about the abrupt... erm... grab.

Stella: (blushing deeply) N-no pr-problem but can you let go now?

I looked back down and noticed I was still holding her waist, I immediately let go and blush but it wasn't noticeable. I then positioned the umbrella back to normal. Though a bit different is now, I'm the one holding the umbrella and Stella was holding onto my arms.

Chrome: Is this necessary? Holding onto my arms?

Stella: (blushing even more) Y-yes it's necessary! I don't like getting wet especially by the rain!

Chrome: Okay? If you don't mind I'll be visiting.

Stella: (blushing still) You can visit Silk and Chloe anytime.

Chrome: No, I'll be visiting for you.

Stella: (blushing some more) What?!

Chrome: I want to talk to you about something.

I really need to talk to her about something and you can already guess what that something is. We finally reached her home and was greeted by the oh so adorable face.

Silk: Onee-chan! Nii-chan! (hugging one of my leg) Did you come to visit?

Chrome: Yes Silk, I came to visit your Onee-chan but she was the one to visit me instead. (chuckling)

Silk: (squealing) Really?!

Chrome: Yes, really. Can you leave us two alone?

Silk: Of course Nii-chan!

She ran upstairs 'leaving' us alone. I can tell she's gonna listen in on this but she's gonna find out sooner or later. Stella sat down on the couch and so am I beside each other. Stella looking really nervous, I wonder why?

Chrome: Anna can you leave us alone as well?

Anna: (popping out of my bracelet) O.K! (saluting then goes up the ceiling)

Stella: W-what is it that you want to talk about?

Chrome: Um... it's... Would you g- (interrupted by the doorbell ringing) Ugh... I'll get it.

I went towards the door and opened it to see Cupa and Andr there.

Cupa: (shocked) Chrome?!

Andr: (shocked) What are you doing at Stella's?!

Chrome: I just came to visit and was about to leave. Hey Stella can I borrow one of your umbrellas?

Stella: Sure!

Chrome: I'll see you three later.

I took one of her umbrellas and went outside, I opened it and went back home, Anna followed suit. While I headed back home, Anna gave me a questioning look.

Anna: What do you want to talk about Stella?

Chrome: It's nothing of importance. Don't persist on knowing about it. (giving a stern look)

Anna: O-okay.

I was finally back at my home and immediately went up to my room, I received a text message from Xander and said I need to open Skype. I turned on my laptop and opened Skype and immediately I was called. I answered and was met with Xander, Motor, and Stella together with Andr and Cupa? The hell?

Chrome: Why did you call Xander?

Xander: I called because I want to show you something.

He gave me four links I opened one of them and noticed it immediately. Everything I did was recorded! I hope they don't figure it out. There is even news about it.

Cupa &amp; Andr &amp; Stella: Amazing!

Motor: Is that you Chrome? The gray finger-less gloves and that jacket gives me the idea that was you.

Chrome: Nope not me, I was walking around the park, not chasing a robber.

Xander: You sure?

Chrome: Yes I'm very sure that guy is not me.

Cupa: I doubt it.

Chrome: Seven billion people around the world and there is a lot of chance people have the same clothing as I do.

Andr: You got a point there...

Chrome: If you just called me because of this then I have no more reason to stay.

Stella: Wait!

Chrome: What?

Stella: Tell us the truth, is that you?

Should I? Or should I lie? Argh... This might bite me up my a** so I should just tell them.

Chrome: *sigh* Yes, that is me... BUT! If you ever spread the word about this, I'll be real mad! Just don't say anything about this!

Every one of them nodded which make me feel a bit better.

Chrome: I'll see you around I guess.

Stella &amp; Xander &amp; Motor: Bye.

Chrome: Bye.

I ended the call. I stood back up and lied down the bed thinking of what I got myself into. With that news I think I become a vigilante... and the nickname the people gave me... Silver Runner... Well now... so I found myself a one way ticket to being a vigilante and I'm just a normal(ish) individual. Since I'm not in the mood to cook lunch I should as well go out and get some. The rain is already gone and I can already notice mud puddles. Heh, it reminds me of my childhood, playing under the rain… fun times. I felt Anna following me and I was right she was, as she flew in front of me.

Anna: Where are you going? (hands on her hips)

Chrome: To eat lunch. I'm not in the mood to cook.

Anna: Oh. I'm coming with you then.

Chrome: You always follow me anyways.

Anna: (giggling) Yeah.

With that she went inside the bracelet once again as I see the bracelet glow bright blue.

Chrome: _Is it comfortable in the bracelet?_

Anna: _Yup! It's really roomy and comfortable!_

Chrome: _Ok then._

I then once again waited for the bus to show up but I feel a bit tired so I sat down having some time to think about.

Anna: _Hey Chrome, Stella is here._

Stella: Hello Chrome!

Chrome: Oh. Hello Stella.

Stella: Where are you going this time?

Chrome: To eat, how about you?

Stella: Coincidentally I'm also looking for a place to eat.

Chrome: Let me guess... (placing my chin on my palm) You're not in the mood to cook?

Stella: Y-yeah. (sticking her tongue out playfully)

Chrome: What about your sisters? Surely you should have brought them.

Stella: Well, they're friends invited them over for a party.

Chrome: Oh? How about let's eat lunch together?

Stella: S-sure!

Chrome: It's on me. (smiling)

Stella: Is it okay with you?

Chrome: Then why would I say it if it's not okay?

Stella: True... but Chrome, what were you trying to say to me? (tilting her head to the right)

Chrome: It's nothing of importance.

Stella: Oh, okay. (frowning)

Okay... I wonder what she was expecting. Don't tell me she was expecting that... I think I'll find a way to tell her without saying it. I'll think of something. The bus arrived and we sat next to each other. Minutes later we arrived at our destination.

Chrome: So... where do you want to eat?

Stella: Um... I know! Follow me!

She went ahead of me and I followed her to a restaurant and something caught my eye, a sign that says "Couple's Discount" Hm... she looked quite nervous when we went in.

Chrome: (whispering) You wanted to go on a date? Seems like it.

Stella: (whispering and blushing) Y-yeah.

Chrome: (whispering) Aw... how cute. I wanted to ask you out too but someone interrupted me.

Stella: (whispering and blushing deeply) H-hey! Wait... you were gonna ask me out?

Chrome: (chuckling) Yeah... (smiling) Let's go find a seat then.

Stella: (smiling and blushing) Yeah!

We found a seat near the window, funny. It seems the sun is shining down on both of us as we both smile at each other and ordered our meal. Once our meal arrived along with our desired drinks we started to eat.

Chrome: I wonder if Xander and Motor made their move as well.

Stella: What? What do you mean?

Chrome: Well... They are in love so to speak.

Stella: In love with whom?

Chrome: *sigh* You already know who it is Stella.

Stella: Oh? Hm... (giggling) Oh those two.

Chrome: Yea- (noticing a particular sight out of the window) Well, that answered my question.

Stella: Wha- (looks at the same particular sight) Oh! (giggling) I guess Xander made his move.

Chrome: Or is it Cupa the one who made the move.

Stella: How about both? (grinning)

Chrome: Fair enough. (taking my phone and snapping a shot at the two) Perfect! Another 'harmless' way to tease them.

Stella: (giggling) You sure they would be alright?

Chrome: They never learn their lesson so they'll be fine.

Stella: What kind of reason is that?

Chrome: Xander's reason.

Stella: I don't get it. (tilting her head to the left and playing with her ponytail)

Chrome: Exactly.

We finished eating within twenty-five minutes, I paid for our meal and thanks to the couple's discount I didn't pay for the original price. When we went outside I decided for the both of us to continue our date in the park.

Chrome: Stella, want to go to the park?

Stella: Why?

Chrome: To continue our date. (smiling)

Stella: Okay!

She then clings on to my left arm affectionately and I just let her. Her satisfied happy face makes me feel like I have everything I needed. We walked down the side walk heading towards the park. The sun really shining bright, bright and warm enough to be comfortable and have relaxing walk.

Chrome: Hey Stella, are you gonna pick up your sisters?

Stella: Yeah, in about 4 PM. It's still 1.

Chrome: Oh, okay then.

Moments later we were now inside the park, enjoying each other's company. I notice a lone small white flower at the side of the cemented pavement so I picked it up and gave it to Stella with a smile, she smiled back and accepted the flower she then placed it behind her left ear.

Chrome: Looks good on you. (grinning)

Stella: (giggling) Really?

Chrome: Yeah... Say, we should sit under that tree over there.

Stella: Sure, I feel kind of tired.

We went towards the tree I pointed out, it had lots of shade to rest and enjoy the scenery. We both sat down besides each other but Stella still clinging on my left arm happy as one can be. I was paying attention to the scenery and Stella took the chance to put some grass on my hair. I felt the grass placed on my head and decided to prank her back. I placed the same amount of grass on her head.

Stella: Hey!

Chrome: (laughing)

Stella: (laughing as well)

We calmed down and removed the grass on our hairs after that, she placed her head on my shoulders I also took the chance and placed my head on hers'. We sat there peacefully, enjoying the time spent together. I think she felt asleep though and I can't fall asleep or else something bad might happen. So I stayed wide awake ruffling Stella's hair affectionately. I decided since she's sleeping I should turn my phone to vibrate which I did and placed it in my right pocket. An hour past by and Stella woke up a bit groggy by the looks.

Chrome: Hello there Stella. Had a nice dream?

Stella: Yeah, I did. (hugging my neck)

Chrome: We should go now.

Stella: (stops hugging) Okay.

We stood back up and then started to walk again; I managed to fix her hair back to her regular style. I checked my phone again and noticed an hour didn't past but three!

Chrome: Hey Stella we should pick up your sisters.

Stella: What?! What time is it now?

Chrome: Exactly 4.

Stella: Ok, let's hurry.

Chrome: Right.

We then hurried back to the suburban area. We then reached the house where I guess Silk and Chloe's friend's house, there was a party as I can see balloons in the backyard. Stella knocked on the door and a woman about in her early 30's opened the door.

?: Oh Hello there Stella.

Stella: Hello Mrs. Rodriguez

Mrs. Rodriguez: And who might this be? Hm?

Stella: Um... he's my... (mumbling) boyfriend.

Mrs. Rodriguez: Oh? (giggling) Hello there, what's your name?

Chrome: Hello! (bowing politely) I'm Chrome, Chrome Donovan.

Mrs. Rodriguez: Such a gentleman... So Stella you came to pick up Chloe and Silk?

Stella: Uh, yes. I hope they weren't any trouble.

Mrs. Rodriguez: No, not at all. In fact they were more disciplined than the other kids. Come in.

We went in and I noticed Mrs. Rodriguez whisper something about Stella that made her blush and nod. I don't know what they talked about but I would assume something about me. I noticed as well that Anna isn't talking.

Chrome: _Anna are you there?_

Anna: _Y-yes! What do you need?_

Chrome: _You haven't been talking, what's wrong?_

Anna: _Nothing, when I'm in the bracelet I would always look for any trouble and warn you._

Chrome: _I see... thank you._

Anna: _No problem!_

Mrs. Rodriguez led us to the back door that leads to the backyard. Once she opened it the cheery laughs can be heard. I stepped out and looked around a bit and noticed Silk, she noticed me as well and ran towards me.

Silk: Nii-chan! (lunging towards me)

Chrome: Whoa! Hello there Silk.

Mrs. Rodriguez: (giggling) I see you're well acquainted with Silk.

Silk: Yup! He's my Nii-chan!

Mrs. Rodriguez: Stay for a while, the kids is enjoying themselves.

Stella: Are you sure Mrs. Rodriguez?

Mrs. Rodriguez: Yes, I'm sure. Don't want to spoil the kids' fun right?

Stella: R-right.

Silk: Hey Nii-chan! I want to introduce you to my friends! (pulling my arms towards the direction of her friends)

Chrome: Okay, okay.

Stella: (giggling) Good luck!

Chrome: What do you mean about that?

Stella: They're really active you might get tired.

Chrome: Then tired I'll be.

Silk introduced me to all and I meant ALL of her friends. The amount of friends she had exceeded that of my expectation. Chloe also introduced me to all of her friends. I think these three sisters are all popular even Stella has the same amount of friends. I won't dwell on it though right now the kids look distracted about a tablet. I looked at the screen and noticed myself chasing a robber, and then the kid looked at me then back down to the tablet than back to me.

Kid: Mister, is this you? (pointing towards the screen)

The kids took their attention to me then back to the screen then back to me and gave me a questioning look. Crap!

Chrome: Um... (looking at the screen pretending I don't know what he meant) No, that's not me.

Kid: Oh, okay!

Stella than walked towards me and gave a puzzling look.

Stella: What did little James asks you about?

Chrome: Erm... about the guy chasing a robber.

Stella: Oh! Okay.

Chrome: We better go now, it's almost 6.

Stella: Ok, Silk! Chloe! Time to go now!

Chloe &amp; Silk: Okay Onee-chan!

We went back home home and I'm really tired, I said my goodbyes and walked in my home. My evening is still fairly the same, feeding my dog, making my dinner, the typical kind of evening. I wouldn't have known that Stella likes me too and now we're a couple. I would say I have nothing else to ask for as I already have it. I thought I'll never have it…

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 7 of A.B.L and if you did enjoy it stay tune for Chapter 8! With that out of the way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Curiosity**

Hello! Stella here, Chrome is busy at the moment trying to patch up his wounds and bruises and said I should be the one to do this and so I did. Now Chrome and I are now a thing, my... admirers was outraged since the question and answer where they heard Xander's suggestion and has been glaring at him and since they heard we were now a couple... well let's say Chrome was beaten up and so did his attackers. I was currently in Chrome's house patching him up.

Stella: Chrome I'm really sorry about what happened to you.

Chrome: If I knew this would have happen...

I was expecting him to say that "I wouldn't date you." but my expectation was wrong.

Chrome: I would have dated you months ago! (smiling)

Stella: What?!... (giggling) Are you still sane?

Chrome: A little I suppose.

Stella: You suppose? So you're still having a hard time deciding if you're still sane or not? I can help you with that. You're insanely sweet. (bopping his nose affectionately)

Chrome: Really? Have you tasted me before?

Stella: (giggling) Being a smart ass eh?

Chrome: You don't say?

Stella: (slapping his patched up bruised leg) Okay! There you're fix.

Chrome: Ow! You could have slapped me somewhere else besides my bruised limbs!

Stella: I know, I just want to see your reaction. (giggling)

Chrome: ... (a smile slowly crept up his face) I always wanted to see this kind of reaction from you.

Stella: What?

He suddenly started tickling me to the point I was now lying on the floor laughing as he continues to tickle me.

Stella: Stop! Stop! Please it hurts! Hahahaha!

Chrome: (stopping) You looked so cute when you laugh.

I stood back up and hugged him around his neck. I don't know why but whenever I hug him I feel so peaceful and whenever I did I can smell his scent that strangely calms me down and feels like nothing wrong is gonna happen. I can't help but worry though it looked like my admirers wouldn't stop beating him up.

Stella: Will you be alright?

Chrome: Yeah... though if this keeps up I might have to do something drastic.

Stella: Drastic? Like what?

Chrome: Yeah, if they won't stop I have three choices, knocking them out, threatening them, and finally hospitalization.

Stella: Wait... you said you're studying to become a doctor, wouldn't that be quite ironic?

Chrome: Meh. I wasn't like this when I was younger.

Hearing that suddenly made me interested. He wasn't like this when he was younger? What was he like back then?

Stella: What were you like back then?

Chrome: I wouldn't want to spoil the fun. (kissing my forehead) I'd prefer to see you curious like this. (grinning)

Stella: Oh come on! Just say it already! (puppy dog eyes)

Chrome: I feel like your puppy dog eyes is as cute as Chloe and Silk's but I thinking I've grown immune to it.

Stella: Aw... (pouting)

Chrome: (laughing) Though your eyes are so beautiful I think I was looking at two moons for a second there. I'll just give you a little hint, Xander and Motor know some things about me. (smiling and ruffling my hair affectionately)

Ok, I'll keep that in mind. In fact that will be the only thing I'm gonna think about! Tomorrow about school day, when we were all having lunch together, everyone was seated in a circle and Chrome was seated beside me trying not to answer my questions.

Stella: Hey Xander! Motor!

Xander: Hm?

Motor: What?

Stella: What were Chrome like when you three were in the seventh grade and eighth grade?

Xander: You sure Chrome doesn't mind about this?

Chrome: Uh yeah, I don't mind. I'm the one who suggested to ask you two anyways. (chuckling)

Xander: Ok? Well Chrome back in the seventh grade is really quiet, he won't talk to you unless you talk to him first.

Motor: At the eighth grade he's become a bit talkative and a bit protective.

Stella: Protective?

Xander: Whenever his friends got insulted or got hurt; he'll either take the insult or threaten the one who hurt them.

Motor: His still like that right now. (chuckling)

That kind of answered my question but it wasn't enough. Did Chrome know about this and was leading me to a wild goose chase? I don't think Chrome is that clever, is he?

Stella: Do you know anything else about him before the seventh grade?

Xander: Nope.

Motor: I know nothing else.

Chrome: (chuckling) Well that's that Detective Stella, what now? (smiling)

Stella: Hmph! (crossing my arms)

Chrome: Hm... You don't have any leads, don't ya?

He narrowed his eyes and had the look of fright and joy. I look to where he was looking at and it kind of frightened me. The others noticed our looks and looked at the same direction to see a man in a white outfit.

Xander: Wait a minute... is that guy wearing a barong tagalog?

Motor: Yeah, you're right!

Chrome: I gotta go.

Weird Chrome usually looks calm but once he looked at the man he suddenly looked like he was filled with sorrow and joy. Who is this man? He got closer and the more I looked at him the more he reminds me of somebody. He got closed to me and looked at Chrome who was walking away and sighed.

?: Can I sit beside you?

Stella: Um... sure.

?: Thank you. I see you've met my son.

Cupa: You're son?

?: Yes my son, Chrome.

Stella: What?!

That explains why he reminds me of somebody, he reminds me of Chrome. Though he never mention anything about his father.

Mr. Donovan: So... he didn't talk about me?

Xander: He did talked about you but that was a very long time ago.

Mr. Donovan: I see. I can't help it; I've been travelling around the world and can't even visit him once.

Cupa: Are you really busy to not even visit him once?

Mr. Donovan: Yes, but my time is short here and I can sense someone wants to know about my son.

Stella: Um... yes, I wanna know what he was like when he was a kid.

Mr. Donovan: Ah, that... well when he was a kid, he's really quiet and shy. Not like him right now, he changed a whole lot. Even though he was quiet and shy he was really active. *sigh* though he changed when he was eight. School and home unconsciously made him have three split personality. The three personalities he have are: The calm and collected, the happy and playful, and the aggressive and violent one. Though stress got to him even deeper causing his three personalities to sometimes cross the boundary from one another.

So Chrome was quiet and shy yet really active. What happened to him when he was eight years old? I don't think I can get Mr. Donovan to answer that question.

Mr. Donovan: Stella, please look after my son.

What?! How does he know my name?! My train of thoughts was interrupted when a strong wind blows causing all of us to close our eyes and when we open it, he's gone. Xander and Motor looked a bit frightened.

Andr: Are you two alright?

Motor: Y-yeah.

Xander: I'm f-fine.

Cupa: Doesn't sound convincing.

Motor: Alright, something is not alright.

Stella: What would that be?

Xander: Chrome's father... died when he was just eight.

Cupa &amp; Andr &amp; Stella: What?!

Motor: Chrome told it himself.

Chrome's father died? That explains it all; he doesn't want to remember it so he was denying my questions earlier without saying it directly. Why doesn't he want to remember? Argh! There are so many things for example, why does he always wear a hoodie jacket? Even if it's summer he still wears it, even if it's winter he only wear hoodie jackets. I snapped out of my thoughts as Cupa nudged me and pointed towards a bunch of crowds and in the middle it's Chrome and one of my... admirers. We immediately went over there and heard a bet was made.

?: Fight me Chrome! See who's better off with Stella!

Chrome: Ugh... (pinching the bridge of his nose) She's not a 'thing', she's a person... but fine if you want her so badly, you got to go through me.

He looked serious enough to kill someone and something unexpected happened. He was unzipping his hoodie jacket and he tied it to his waist there you can see his fold-able bo staff dangling also with that action we can see a white tank top showing his well-built and toned body. I saw all of the girls who were watching the fight blush a bit and so did I. I guess parkouring has some good benefits to the body after all.

Chrome: Make your move.

The guy a bit intimidated by Chrome's bulkier than expected appearance hesitated on charging but he charged nonetheless. Chrome caught the punched and grinned maliciously which made the foe gulp and tried to remove his fist from the hawk-like grip known as Chrome's hands. Chrome then twisted his body to the side and pulled the guy closer to him, he then raised his legs up which causes the foe's body lift off the ground then he slammed him back down.

Chrome: Did I win? If yes...**Run.**

The guy instantly stood up in fear and run away fast enough that he started to run on all fours.

Chrome: Nothing to see here just continue on with your business.

To which Chrome said that he wore his jacket back and I heard a couple of disappointed 'awws'. Chrome then sighed and walked towards us his hands still clenched in to a fist. He noticed it was still clenched and just shook it off. He suddenly cracked his knuckles and his neck which we heard from a meter away as me, Cupa, and Andr had the look of disgust from the sound.

Chrome: Oh right... I forgot you girls aren't used to that kind of sound. My apologies.

Stella: Don't apologize, (hugging him). Why do you like hoodie jackets so much?

Chrome: My preferred clothing to hiding my body.

Stella: Why are you hiding it? It's... (blushing) hot!

Cupa: Yeah, I'm trying to get Xander to exercise but he always... tumbles down.

Chrome: (laughing) I never expected better.

Xander: What did you mean about that?!

Chrome: I'm just saying... your body doesn't want to exercise but your mind wants to. A person can't do anything if both things can't agree.

Xander: Then what should I do?!

Chrome: Actually, Motor, Xander we should go swimming next summer. It has so many health benefits.

Motor: Why should I join you two?!

Chrome: Well one of those healthy benefits are increase in height.

Motor: I'm in!

Cupa: Hey! I wanna join too!

Xander: (blushing and shocked) Cupa!

Cupa: Yeah! Me and the girls wants to join! Right girls?

Stella: (blushing) R-right!

Andr: (blushing and fidgeting) Y-yeah.

Basically all of us are blushing except for Cupa who were bold enough to suggest it, Chrome's blush being the least noticeable. Well I'll be shopping for a swimsuit I guess and I know Cupa and Andr doesn't have a swimsuit as well and I'm already getting the feeling we three will be shopping together.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Ah! Back! Thanks to Stella's admirers I got beat up but I'm not gonna get beat up without a fight. Then one of her admirers, a bit beefy then the rest 'challenged' me about who's more worthy for Stella. I removed my hoodie jacket and tied it to my waist and taunted the bastard. He came charging at me, I caught his fist and did a judo move on him. I didn't practice any martial arts but apparently Xander and Motor said I've been doing a lot of martial arts. After that fight a conversation erupted involving swimming during summer vacation and damn it felt awkward.

Chrome: Excuse me before SOMETHING else will end up on the list. I'll be going to class now.

Stella: Chrome! Wait up!

She caught up to me immediately and had both an annoyed and embarrass look.

Stella: Why did you have to suggest swimming of all things for Xander and Motor's exercise?!

Chrome: I don't know, I didn't expect Cupa to be that… bold. Plus swimming is the only thing that apparently benefits all of us physically.

Stella: Oh really? Or did you knew about Cupa's 'boldness' and knew that she would drag both me and Andr.

Chrome: Stella, please. I'm not that kind of guy. If I knew about Cupa's boldness I would have just suggested bull riding and trust me, those bulls WILL be able to kill you.

Stella: *gulp* Good thing you didn't know about Cupa's bo-... attitude or else Xander and Motor would be hospitalize.

Chrome: We said the word boldness a whole lot haven't we?

Stella: (giggle) Yeah.

Stella was about to kiss me and I already noticed her admirers with a baseball bats readied.

Chrome: Nah ah ah. Want me to get in to a fight again? (pointing his thumb at the back)

She looked back and had the face of realization she looked back at me.

Chrome: Have you said no to them harshly before? So they can get off your hair and leave me bruise free.

Stella: I tried but they're as persistent as cockroaches.

Slowly but surely a slow grin appeared on my face and Stella noticing it immediately.

Stella: Nope! Don't you do what I think you're gonna do!

Chrome: Aw... (fake pouting) but I wanted to insult the BASTARDS!

I literally shouted this to them which they made hand gestures for "I'll beat you up".

Stella: *sigh* You were still able to insult them.

Chrome: You won't be able to kill my joy that easily. (chuckling)

Stella: I wish I can sometimes. You always ended up getting beaten up.

Chrome: I don't see anything bad about beaten up. After all my body isn't like this without it... plus with the constant exercise I've been given by you and your sisters.

Stella: (giggling) Yeah.

Seven hours every day spent in the same place for five days for multiple times would be really boring but it's a kind of opportunity for me to know my surroundings. You would never know what and when will bad things happen in that area like say... earthquakes, a raid, hostage situation, unwanted angry mob and the list goes on and if Motor's wish came true a zombie apocalypse would happen. I don't bloody want that not one bit not one bit at all even though Motor has the 'tools' to survive the apocalypse but he isn't fit enough to at least do one pull ups. Heck, he can't even do a single push up or sit up when we were in the eighth grade but now I don't have a solid clue if he still can't do it. Though Stella wanted to know so much about me, I want to know if there is anymore like them and I bet my right arm that there is. So I met up with Stella during Saturdays at her house and all of us were seated on the couch.

Chrome: Since you learnt more about myself, I have the right to know something about you more.

Stella: What would you want to learn about?

Chrome: You said before that you were transported here and I see that you 'like' certain mobs. So tell me, are there more of you?

The moment I said that I saw her flinch causing Chloe and Silk to look at their Onee-chan with a curious face. Stella not handling the pressure all to well just gave in and said everything she knows.

Stella: Yes, there are more but I suggest you don't meet them.

Chrome: Why not? I like to befriend them.

Stella: Um... well, one... well two of them don't know this two things: Private space and shame and the other one are really aggressive.

Chrome: I think I can handle him or her, I have lots of friends that doesn't know those two things.

Stella: Even the girls? Hm?

Chrome: Yeah, some of them. Either they are oblivious or they are just messing with me. Plus if you think I'll cheat on you don't worry I won't.

Silk: Yeah! If you did cheat on Onee-chan I'll make Harry attack you!

Chrome: Speaking of the devil, where is he?

Chloe: Um... he's on your head.

Chrome: What?!

I immediately placed a hand at the edge of my head and I already felt eight hairy limbs on my hands. I pulled my hand away and was now face to face with Harry the tarantula. Where did Silk got it? A birthday present from me. She always said she's intrigue with the damn arachnid.

Chrome: Good thing Stella can keep her cool still with this giant spider around. (nearing the tarantula to Stella)

Stella: No! Don't get it to close please!

Chrome: (chuckling) I'll be placing him in his cage, where is it Silk?

Silk: Right here! (holding up Harry's cage)

I placed my hand on the edge of Harry's cage and place him there. I was thinking of giving Silk a female one but that would just creep the hell out of Stella with all the eggs and all. Funny, a skeleton that can't tolerate spiders, I can tolerate it myself but when it comes to flying ones you'll find me already holding a giant fly swatter.

Chrome: Let's meet this 'friend' of yours in summer before our plans to go to the beach.

Stella: O-okay.

I can feel the hesitation and insecurity in Stella's tone. Her friends, hm... curiosity is such a tempting thing. Making me wonder what her friends act like and what they looks like though with Stella's tone and facial expression when talking about it might make me regret being curious. Days past by really normal in Xander's standards, those standards; a comedian's crazy story about crackheads. Then the day as summer began and as you can guess was the visiting day and Stella doesn't look so nervous in her entire life as we were walking in the city heading towards our destination.

Chrome: Why are you nervous? If you're nervous about Silk and Chloe, Mrs. Ray got it all under control. She's the most responsible person I know.

Stella: Y-yeah.

The way I talked right now... feels like we're already married and had kids that need baby sitting while doing something really important, which is not important as it's just meeting her friends. It feels damn weird, since it feels like I'm about to meet her parents or something. We were heading towards an apartment complex and damn it looks as luxurious as a five start hotel and I was only describing the outside of it. When we went inside the complex it felt like a small community in a big building. I was following Stella blindly as I don't know where her big sister's apartment is. Yes you read it right, her biological big sister. Stella stopped immediately in front of the door to which I guessed be her big sister's apartment and apparently Stella's friends live together with her big sister. I'm in an apartment filled with women... meh, when I was eight my mom had an apartment room and had female renters before until we moved back to my home town but now since I already experience puberty might get my hormones to kick in I hope I can kick it back out immediately. For Stella, I should be calm and collected. Stella knocked on the door hesitantly and in a few minutes someone opened the door.

?: Little sister! (hugs Stella) It's so good to see you again!

Stella: Y-yeah, it's good to see you again big sis.

While they were busy catching up I pulled my hood back up to cover my upper face but that catching up really took a while as her big sister hugged her for a minute and a half. She finally pulled away, folding her arms.

?: So what do you need? (looks at me) Who's this mysterious fellow.

Stella: Um... he's my boyfriend.

?: Boyfriend?! Little sister finally found someone?! (hugging Stella again) Oh! You make me so proud of you!

I looked at my watch several times noticing the hug still on-going so I took the chance and describe her for you. The same as Stella only difference, jet black hair, tanned skin, dark grey eyes, and dark grey clothing.

Stella: You can stop now.

?: Oh right. (looks at me) What's your name?

Chrome: It's Chrome, Chrome Donovan.

?: A pleasure to meet you Chrome. My name's Sasha. Come in, come in. We have a lot to catch up little sis.

Stella: Yeah.

My girlfriend doesn't sound so enthusiastic... as I said that I already saw yoga mats and someone doing yoga, morning yoga? The girl doing yoga had light green hair, pale white skin, and a skimpy yoga outfit. I looked unamused and Sasha called out to the girl.

Sasha: Hey Jells! We have guests!

The girl known as Jells looked up on us and grinned as she stood up and seductively walk towards us, her breasts helping the seductive look immensely.

Jells: Hello Stella and who might this be?

Sasha: He's Chrome, Stella's boyfriend.

Jells: Boyfriend?! Stella finally found someone!

Stella: (blushing) Y-yeah.

Jells: Though he'll be real pissed.

Stella: Yeah, that's why I tried and persuade him not to go here.

Sasha: Either he's really brave or really stupid.

Chrome: Ahem! I'm still here and can hear every word you said.

Sasha: Oh right! Sorry, here have a seat.

She gestured to the couch which Stella sat on it and so did I. Also hard not to notice but the couch was facing towards the area where the yoga mats were placed and Jelly here was doing yoga. I looked a bit and looked back at Stella with an angry face saying "Don't look" quiet clearly. I just looked around and notice the place was quiet spacious and was really bright maybe because half of the walls at the side are windows. I also saw another apartment complex just at the street and notice some glints on the windows. Damn, a lot of stalkers. I also noticed Sasha out of sight.

Chrome: Do you know you have stalkers?

Jells: Yeah, we all know.

Chrome: Then why are you doing it still?

Jells: Me and the girls just want to tease the stalkers.

I looked at Stella and she looked at me.

Stella: (whispers) I told you, they don't have the word 'shame' on their vocabulary.

Chrome: (whispers) I can definitely see. (looks at Jells) What if the stalkers would... let's say, went towards your apartment.

Jells: That's why we have Rot to keep them away.

Chrome: Who's Rot?

Jells: Our friend and bodyguard. Though he's a pervert himself.

Chrome: Does he have control over himself?

Jells: (giggling) Yes, though he isn't kind around guys who is inside this very apartment.

Stella: Be careful as well Chrome, he will beat you up if he notice you here.

Chrome: So that's why you're hesitant in bringing me here.

Stella: That and another reason why I was hesitant. (looking at Jelli)

Jells: What?

Stella: Nothing. Where's the others?

Jells: In their rooms. Would only come out if something exciting happens. Like maybe your visit but they don't know just yet.

Stella: I hope they won't know.

Jells: Why not? They might want to meet your boyfriend. (winking at me)

Then I heard the door open and I'm not talking any chances so I removed my glasses and gave it to Stella.

Stella: What's wrong Chrome?

Chrome: Nothing. Just a precaution.

?: I'm back!

Jells' smile faded away when she heard the masculine voice and gave me a look of both pity and fright.

?: Who's this?!

Stella: Rot!

Rot: Who's this Stella?!

Stella: He's my boy- (interrupted by abruptly shouting and grabbing me by the collar)

Rot: You're a dead man!

Rot here has a dark green hair, had a white outer iris and red inner iris, dark green hoodie with a minecraft zombie face on the hood, and had jeans that has some holes in it. He threw me to the wall, he's really stupid if you ask me. If he wants me dead he should have thrown me on the glass wall, it's about five floors deep. No, instead of killing me really fast, he tried to do it as painful as possible.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 8 of A.B.L and if you did enjoy it stay tune for Chapter 9! With that out of the way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D (To those who read this before sorry about that, I had to fix some scarring mistakes on my part)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: First Impression Counts**

Let's see what I placed myself into... oh right Rot beating me up. He carried me by my collar and suddenly punched me in the face then he threw me on one of the walls my back taking the hit.

Jells: Stop it now Rot!

He didn't stop; he carried me by the collar again and threw me on the counter tops. Once I landed there he suddenly made my face slide on the counter tops pushing fragile objects off the counter tops. Once he was finished doing that he carried me again and threw me in the exact same wall. He then carried me by the collar... again and continuously punching me. Stella went towards Rot and tried to stop him.

Stella: Rot please stop this!

Rot: Shut up! (pushing Stella away)

He pushed Stella away with a strong shove making her land on her rear, rubbing it trying to ease the pain.

Stella: Stop it Rot! He's my boyfriend!

Rot: Scum like him doesn't deserve you!

Once Stella heard that she seemed like broken glass and began to cry and sob, her eyes glazed of sadness. Something clicked inside of me and I grabbed Rot's fist as painful as possible, he winced when I tightened my grip on his knuckles even further and I immediately let go and carried him by his collar.

Chrome: **I had enough of this!**

I then switched places with Rot as he now was the one pinned to the wall as I continuously slam him on the wall multiple times then I started to punch him multiple times. He caught one of my punches but he still got hit by it, he still held on my fist and I continue to punch him with his hand. I then grabbed his collar once more and threw him on the ground, he landed face first and my wrestling instincts came in. I immediately sat on him and grabbed both of his legs and did a back breaker move. He tapped once, he tapped twice, and his tapping became more frequent and stronger. I stop finally and grabbed him by the collar once again eye to eye. I glared at him with immense hatred from what he did to Stella. He then threw a punch at me and it hit my cheeks dead on, my hold on his collar was gone as I stumble to the direction of his punch. He punched me again in the different direction, I retaliated back and punched his stomach which made him lean forward a bit which forced me to uppercut him, his upper body snapped upwards with the force and I punched him as hard as I can on his right cheek which made him fall down. He stood back at moments later and one of his knees dropping down trying to get him up but to no avail can't as he's too tired and injured. I then walked towards him and grabbed his hair and made him look up to me.

Chrome: You can call me garbage, you can call me scum, you can call me worthless, see if I care but never and I mean never make Stella upset! **You understand me?!**

Rot: (wincing with the murder filled tone) Y-yes!

Chrome: Good! (slamming his head back down)

With the beating Rot gave me I immediately touched my right cheeks to see that if it was swollen or not, which it is and now I wince with the sudden pain that I felt upon touching. My legs became jelly (no puns intended) as I'm lacking oxygen in my lungs.

Chrome: (breathing heavily) Sorry... about... the... mess... Sasha...

Sasha: Apologies accepted. Now I need you to calm my little sister down as I need to check on the beating you gave Rot.

Chrome: You... don't have to say it twice.

Sasha: Good.

I went towards Stella who was quietly sobbing. I placed a light hand on her shoulders; she looked up at me as I noticed her blood shot eyes and some tears streaming down.

Chrome: Are you alright? (wiping her tears away)

Stella: *sob* Y-yes.

Chrome: (rubbing her back lightly) Calm down. (smiling reassuringly)

She instantly wrapped her arms around my neck and kind of surprised me a bit but I settled in with the hug; moments later she pulled away and looked at me with her bloodshot eyes.

Stella: Do you deserve me?

Chrome: (smirking and wiping the tears off her face) Can't say, am I?

She nodded and I stretched my arms for her to take which she did and stood back up and dusted her clothes, she sat down on one of the many couches and patted a seat beside her. I just grinned at her gesture and humor her a bit. I sat down and immediately she clings on one of my arms. I got to say this so there are certain thing that makes me fall asleep real fast but I'll just name two things: cold and warm temperature lingering on my face. Funnily enough I felt both at once and it's making my eyelids heavier.

Sasha: Ahem! Chrome, I'd like you to meet Snowy, Rosa, Blazette, and Charlotte.

Snowy: Hello!

Rosa: H-hi.

Blazette: Hello there.

Charlotte: Hi.

Chrome: Well hello, I guess everyone else in this room knows my name now except for **_him_**. Will he stay like that? I hope he does. I don't want to beat him up again anytime soon.

Jells: Yes. He won't be waking up anytime soon.

I looked back at Jells who apparently was wearing something else now, she was now wearing a short light green dress that reaches down her thighs. Snowy has brown eyes and an orange hair shoulder-length hair, she was wearing a winter coat that made to look like a snowman's and the sleeves the stick hands of a snowman's, she's also wearing brown shorts and orange sneakers, on top of her head is a hat that resembles a pumpkin's carved face. Rosa has light gray hair that only reaches the bottom of her chin and pinkish eye, she was wearing a silver colored attire, t-shirt, jeans, shoes, etc. Blazette has a blond hair that reaches her waist and matching eyes, she was wearing hair clips that somehow resemble the eyes of the Blazes from Minecraft, and maroon colored attire as well. Charlotte had white hair that reaches down to her legs and red eyes, she also has a hat that resembles a Ghast from Minecraft, and a white colored attire. Though two of them namely Blazette and Jells were eyeing me... sultrily I supposed. We were chatting for several minutes but my eyelids are starting to get really heavy and suddenly I dozed off.

Snowy: Are you alright Chrome?

Chrome: Huh! Oh... yeah... a bit sleepy though. *yawn*

Charlotte: You must be really tired beating up Rot, you should rest.

With that being said Stella let go of me and pushed me down on the couch and there I fell asleep.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I sat next to big sis as Chrome takes up all the space of one of the couch, I don't know why he's tired already, it's just 10 AM and all he did was just fighting Rot, my point here is I saw him run a marathon without stopping and slowing down before though it's for the best as I watch him while I prevent Blazette and Jells from coming any closer from him. I can already see them eyeing Chrome with hungry looks.

Blazette: So... Stella, why is he covering his face? Also are you wearing glasses now?

Stella: (shrugging) I don't know, he wants to I guess and no I'm not wearing glasses this is Chrome's.

Blazette: I see... where did you meet him?

Stella: I met him in the park. He helped Silk find me and I left once I got Silk back. Then I was surprised to see him in front of my door after a ball went through one of my windows.

Charlotte: Seems like faith to me.

Snowy: Yeah! What would the odds be of you meeting him twice!

Sasha: I would guess, one out of a million.

Blazette: Is he hot?

Stella: (blushing with anger and embarrassment) Blazette!

Blazette: What? I just want to know.

My blush suddenly deepens as I placed my hands on my lap remembering Chrome remove his hoodie jacket.

Jells: My... Stella's blush got a bit darker. What are you thinking right now? (cheeky grin)

Stella: N-nothing! N-nothing at all!

Oh great... I didn't sound so convincing, how can Chrome do it so easily?

Snowy: (raising an eyebrow) What are you thinking?

I can't seem to lie my way out of this so I'll just confess and get it over with.

Stella: (blushing) I was... just thinking... about him... without the jacket.

Blazette: What?! He doesn't have something underneath it?!

Stella: (blushing) He has something underneath. It's just a white tank top showing his… physique.

Jells: Is he muscular?

Stella: (blushing) Y-yeah.

The moment I said that I think they went to their own place and I noticed a dark pink blush from Snowy and Rosa and a light pink blush from big sis, Jells, and Blazette. I really got to keep them away before they hatch a plan immediately and try to get Chrome to remove his jacket.

Stella: So, Jells. How was your sister Jennifer?

Jells: She's fine. She's still a model.

Stella: Where is she now?

Jells: She's in Paris, in the city of love. ~ (winking at me)

Well that backfired on me.

Sasha: Will you stay for lunch?

Stella: Why not?

Sasha: (frowning) Well... Blazette's the one to cook now.

Oh great... Blazette's the one cooking today... well we aren't gonna eat properly with all the burnt things she serves. One time she served us soup but the contents are all burnt to a crisp, I don't know how but let's just imagine the soup being cooked without the broth, okay? Okay.

Stella: (sarcasm) Oh good. I can't wait.

Blazette: (angered tone) Hey! I can cook better now!

Snowy: Hope so, I don't want to go to the hospital again. (holding her stomach emphasizing her point)

Blazette: Whatever.

She then went to the kitchen to 'try' and cook lunch. I got to admit it but I really want to skip lunch today. I want to help cook but I don't want to leave Chrome alone since Jells is still here. About an hour passed and I can already smell the 'smoky' flavor wafting around the room. I saw the smoke come closer to Chrome and I think he just inhaled it.

Chrome: What the hell?! Fire?!

Stella: No dear, just Blazette cooking.

Chrome: Uh... can you hand me my glasses?

Stella: Here you go dearest. (handing the glasses over)

Chrome: (wearing the glasses) Ugh... I can't take the smell.

He suddenly pulled out his bandana and folded it in to a mask and covered his mouth and nose.

Stella: Are you sure you want to be Silver Runner right now, dear?

Chrome: I'd definitely have to since someone is apparently doing barbecue inside an apartment.

Stella: That's not barbecue, dear. That's Blazette cooking.

Chrome: Why are you giving me pet names now? Huh, Beloved?

Stella: (blushing and looking away) Shut up.

Chrome: (laughing)

Sasha: Chrome, it's amazing that you can be sweet and mean at the same time. (giggling)

Chrome: I don't intend to do it but it always slips out.

With that an hour long chat began and when it was finished lunch is ready. We went to the dining area and the food doesn't look so appetizing. Chrome sat down next to me and doesn't look like he's intending to eat it.

Chrome: Um... Sasha.

Sasha: Yes?

Chrome: May I use your kitchen?

Sasha: Sure.

With that Chrome went to the kitchen and I can already hear swift clanging of pans and other cooking utensils in there. The aroma was definitely mouthwatering as all of us are looking in the kitchen watching Chrome cook.

Snowy: Hey Blazette even a guy can cook better than you. (chuckling)

Blazette: Shut up!

Thirty minutes had passed and Chrome came out of the kitchen with a tray on one of his hands and on top of the tray containing: cordon bleu and grilled cheese sandwiches with bacon and honey crisp apple. It looked really appetizing and the aroma it was giving isn't helping stopping us from drooling.

Chrome: Sorry, I could have cooked more if I have enough time.

Sasha: No, it's fine. It's always a rare occurrence to have someone else cooks for us especially a guy.

He gave all of us a plate with the cordon bleu and grilled cheese sandwiches as he also gave himself some while he placed the remainder in the middle of the table for anyone to get while he talks.

Chrome: (smiling disdainfully) It is, as for your 'bodyguard' to beat any male guests senselessly in front of you all must have frightened or gave certain uneasiness to any of your future guests.

Sasha: Sad it is, that's why we always tend to get bored and leave the apartment.

Chrome: I see, Stella and I will be leaving after this if you don't mind.

Sasha: I won't but promise me this; visit us from time to time.

I shot a look at Chrome as he look backs at me with an uncertain look.

Chrome: We won't be keeping that promise but we'll try.

Stella: Yeah, as Rot doesn't learn his lesson and all.

Sasha: (chuckling) I can't stop you there but at least stay for a while then.

Then yet again we both looked at each other with uncertainty, since Rot won't be waking up anytime so I spoke for the both of us.

Stella: Okay then big sis. We're gonna take the chance while Rot is still unconscious.

Sasha: Good to hear little sis.

Though it's weird nobody took a bite of lunch yet. Chrome noticed this and started.

Chrome: Don't make me stop eating your lunch, help yourself.

Then we started eating but once we took a bite of the meal Chrome made our eyes widen in delight as it tasted really delicious. We even asked some more, Chrome just grinned as he served more. After our delicious meal my friends complimented Chrome even more as he kept on grinning politely. Chrome sat on one of the couch looking as bored as ever.

Stella: Are you bored?

Chrome: Yeah, I got nothing else to do.

Stella: How about you do what you do to past the time?

Chrome: That would be exercising Stella.

Stella: So? I don't want you getting bored while we're here.

Chrome: If you insist.

He was then doing stretches as he doesn't want to pull a muscle. For about five minutes of stretching he then started to do push-ups. He was inhaling and exhaling deeply then started when he kicked his feet up which made him do a hand-stand.

Chrome: Stella, don't bother me. I might get my head hit on the floor if I got distracted.

Stella: Okay, I'll let them know.

With that he started to do push-ups while in a hand-stand position, it's amazing how he can do it easily. I noticed Blazette and Jells walk in to the room and instantly stop as soon as they saw Chrome exercising.

Blazette: Why is he exercising?

Stella: To past the time. Don't bother him though he might get injured.

Jells: Okay Stella. I'm just gonna watch him. (seating down)

Blazette: (seating down) I don't have anything to do so I'll watch as well.

The other girls soon walked in the same room and took a seat as well. I can already feel the predatory eyes of theirs and it's still looking for a prey and that prey would be Chrome if he isn't careful. It's amazing that thirty minutes has passed already and Chrome still hasn't slowed down. Well I talked so soon, Chrome collapsed immediately breathing heavily as sweat was trickling down his face.

Stella: Chrome! Are you alright?!

Chrome: Yeah... I... was... to... focus... ugh... (laughing slowly) I'll be sore for a day because of this.

Stella: Well rest up so we can go home without you tumbling down.

Chrome: Okay, my beloved queen. (cheeky grin)

Stella: (blushing) Shut up!

Chrome: (laughing)

To that I noticed Blazette and Jells was expecting something and I can already guess what that SOMEONE is. Good thing Chrome's so stubborn on keeping his jacket on him at all times even when he's sleeping though I wonder how he can keep that same hoodie clean. Ten minutes later Chrome got enough rest so he stood up immediately from the floor and dusted his clothes. We both said our goodbyes and were now out and went in the bustling city though I'm scared about Chrome's impressions on them.

Stella: Hey Chrome, so what they're like to you?

Chrome: They're nice except for one of them and they are definitely not normal... in a good way.

Stella: (sighing in relief) Good thing you didn't think anything bad about them.

Chrome: I got a couple of wrestling moves to use on Rot.

Stella: Remind me to get you two away from each other.

Chrome: I won't remind you. (smirking)

Stella: We should get something for my little sisters and Mrs. Ray.

Chrome: What would that 'something' be?

Stella: I don't know... maybe food?

Chrome: You sisters always think about food. (chuckling)

Stella: (placing my hands on my hips) Are you implying I'm fat?!

Chrome: No, I'm implying you're sexy. (cheeky grin)

Stella: (blushing) G-good.

Chrome suddenly wrap his left arm around me, I snuggle in a bit closer feeling the warmth of his body reminding me that he is also sweaty.

Stella: Once we get home, take a shower.

Chrome: (chuckling) You don't have to tell me twice. So what would we get for your sisters?

Stella: Maybe sweets?

After I said that Chrome suddenly stopped walking which made me worried a little bit then I notice his smile which relieved me.

Chrome: I think I have something special for them but first we should go meet my boss.

Stella: Why?

Chrome: You said sweets right? Well I have a treat for them ready and currently being sold right now.

We went to the bakery where Chrome works in and the manager who was checking if anything was alright in the premises of the shop. The manager looked at the direction we were in as he smiled and waved at us. Chrome waved back and whispered something to the manager; he nodded and went to the back room. Once he came out, he was holding two small red boxes and gave it to Chrome. Chrome was about to pull out his wallet when the manager stop him.

Manager: Remember Chrome, you're the reason why this place is very popular so I insist you take it, after all those two precious daughters of yours would appreciate it.

Chrome: Um... (scratching the back of his head) I don't have children Sir nor am I married. They're my girlfriend's little sisters.

Stella: (giggling) Yeah, they're my little sisters.

Manager: Oh, I see. (chuckling) Those two girls were acting to you two like their own parents.

Chrome: (blushing lightly and muttering) I should've known.

Stella: (blushing) Well because I raised Chloe and Silk all on my own.

Manager: Hm? Where's yo- (interrupted by Chrome's hand lifting up)

Chrome: That's a touchy topic Sir.

Manager: I see, I won't pry in other people's personal life. Good day.

Chrome: Good day to you too Sir. C'mon Stella let's go.

He is definitely clever, already knowing what the manager was trying to say before he even finished talking as I would expect as well when I said that. I'm really curious though about those boxes.

Stella: What did you get for Chloe and Silk?

Chrome: Brownies. I also have a box for you and it's in the fridge.

Stella: (giving a quick peck on his cheek) Thank you.

Chrome: (smiling) No problem. Let's get home; I'm already seeing Silk starving.

Stella: (giggling) Let's go then.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Brownies, one of my favorite treats though it isn't for me, it's for them. I know I'm spoiling them too much and I know Mrs. Ray must be really tired keeping watch on Silk and Chloe so I also got a box for her and her husband in the fridge. I basically have a box each for my friends, I don't want them feeling abandoned you know. We were finally back home and when I opened the door Silk who was likely expecting me lunged at me which I purposely stumbled backwards and was able to carry Silk.

Silk: Nii-chan! What's that? (pointing to the red box)

Chrome: Let's get inside first.

Silk: Okay! (jumping off of me and running back inside)

Chrome: Such an energetic kid.

Stella: (giggling) You should see her in a candy shop.

Chrome: (raising an eyebrow) Riiight.

We went inside Stella going first as I close the door behind me, we're in my home right now and as I placed the two red boxes down on the dining table Silk was already there looking at the box curiously. I just grinned as I went to the fridge and got out three more boxes.

Mrs. Ray: Oh you're already there, how's your date? (smiling)

Chrome: I wish it was but no, It was nice though; I met her friends and her big sister as well.

Mrs. Ray: Oh that's good but what's that?

Chrome: Brownies.

Silk: BROWNIES?!

Stella: (giggling) Yes Silk, brownies.

Silk: Yay! Thank you Nii-chan! Thank you Onee-chan!

Chrome: No problem Silk... Oh also Mrs. Ray.

Mrs. Ray: Yes?

Chrome: I also have a box for you and Mr. Ray.

Mrs. Ray: Why thank you dear, that's very thoughtful of you.

She took two of the box and waved goodbye to me and the girls. Chloe came back down and noticed Silk already eating her brownies. She went to the dining table and as I was holding her box of brownies to her as she took it.

Chloe: Thank you Nii-san.

Chrome: No problem.

Chloe: Did you also bought something for Onee-chan?

Chrome: Um, yes. She's already holding her box.

I went to the couch and sat next to Silk who was happily eating her brownies.

Chrome: Slow down on eating you might choke on it.

Silk: I can't help it Nii-chan! It's delicious!

Chrome: (chuckling) You girls can stay for dinner if you like.

Stella: No Chrome, we aren't gonna stay for dinner.

Silk: Aw... Onee-chan why not?

Stella: Because Chrome here is gonna stay with us for dinner. (giggling)

Chrome: Do I have voice about this?

Stella: No. (smiling)

Chloe &amp; Silk: (giggling)

Chrome: Well... I'll be taking a shower first.

I went upstairs to take a shower, after cleaning myself up I wore a white hoodie jacket and dark blue slacks and still have the finger-less gloves and the multi-tool with me. I also saw Anna in the guest room taking a rest and left her to sleep. I wouldn't want to wake up a ghost who's sleeping peacefully; I might get knives flying towards me. When I went downstairs Chloe and Silk were nowhere to be found.

Chrome: Where are those little menaces? (smirking)

Stella: (grinning) Look up.

Well I didn't look up but I took a wide step backwards and held out my arms while Chloe and Silk fell down on my arms. They were smiling in a goofy way when I caught them.

Chrome: You two are lucky that I held out my arms there or else you'll have a sore rear.

Silk: (giggling)

Chloe: I know you wouldn't make that happened Nii-san. (smiling)

Slowly a grin crept up to my face and they noticed it, they tried to get down but I instantly threw them high up and catch them again, repeating the process.

Silk &amp; Chloe: Nyaaa!

Stella: (giggling) Better stop now dearest.

Chrome: Okay, beloved. (smirking)

Stella: (blushing) Stop that!

Chrome: As you wish my queen.

Stella: (blushing, folding her arms together and looking away) Hmph!

Chrome: (laughing) I'm gonna go and play with Zoey for a while.

Chloe: Nii-san! I want to play with her as well!

Silk: (raising her hand) Count me in! Come on Onee-chan! Let's go! (taking Stella's hands and dragging her)

Stella: What?!

We played with my dog until it became a bit dark and Stella decided we should go now, so I fed my dog her dinner first before going to Stella's. She's a really great cook and I enjoyed my evening there and I'm not regretting any decisions I made... yet.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9 of A.B.L. and if you did enjoy it stay tune for Chapter 10! With that out of the way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Handling the Heat**

Hello! Chrome here and let me tell you something. If you have friends like I have you would be panicking right now preparing all the things you need some precautionary things just to avoid getting those two in trouble and for me I have to bring beverages. I don't know what I'm grabbing anymore.

Anna: Calm down Chrome!

Chrome: Wait a second... I think I stuffed Zoey in a duffel bag.

Anna: You what?

I noticed the duffel bag on the dining table moving and I can already guess its Zoey which she was and as soon as I released her Anna was the one panicking now. I immediately grabbed Zoey and went to Mr. Ray's house to puppy sit her. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Ray opened the door.

Mrs. Ray: Hello Chrome, how can I help you?

Chrome: Can you puppy sit Zoey? We'll be going to the beach for the whole day and I want someone responsible to puppy sit her.

Mrs. Ray: Of course, just drop her in and I'll take care of her.

Chrome: Okay thanks Mrs. Ray. Just don't over feed her.

Mrs. Ray: I won't

Chrome: Okay thanks again!

I jog back to my house and started preparing again. I have my backpack filled with necessary things like towels, spare clothes and tissues. Why tissues? Precautionary reasons that I can't say yet. I have my cooler filled with ice so the beverages would stay cold especially under the hot rays (no puns intended). It's nice to see Motor renting a van and it's even nicer for him to invite Xander without cussing. The van just showed up and I carried my stuff and placed it at the back end of the van. Stella brought Silk and Chloe so I'll be babysitting them if needed. The three sisters got out of their house carrying a basket filled with sandwiches.

Stella: Chrome! Can you help me out with the other baskets?

Chrome: Sure!

I went inside the house and notice two more baskets, I carried both of it and they weigh two pounds each. Silk was already wearing her swimsuit which was a two piece and colored dark green with frills and a pink swimming tube around her waist.

Chrome: Excited are you?

Silk: Yup! Come on Nii-chan! Hurry up!

Chrome: Alright, alright, just get in the van. Hey Motor! You brought the things we discussed about?

Motor: Of course I did. I don't want you hunting me about it.

Chrome: Good.

The next fifteen minutes were just us picking up Xander, Cupa, and Andr while also placing their goods at the back. Then after that we were on our way to the beach. Upon arriving we settled our things taking time since Silk's having a little tantrum not able to swim yet. I admired the ocean for a few seconds until Xander, Motor, and I decided to change. Funny that we three didn't wore our swimming trunks under our clothing so we went to the changing area. A minute later we came out and immediately after that the girls went to the changing area.

Chloe: Wait for us out here Nii-san! And keep Xander-san and Motor-san here.

Chrome: Gotcha.

I immediately grabbed the running Xander and Motor behind the collar, raising them up and placing them back down beside me.

Chrome: Where do you think you're going?

Xander: Uh… I was about to bury myself under the sand.

Motor: I was heading towards our spot.

I gave them a skeptical look but shrugged since I can't tell what they were really trying to do. About ten minutes of waiting the girls showed up one by one and Chloe came out first. She wore the same thing as Silk's but has white and red stripes and doesn't have frills.

Chloe: Nii-san I'll be with Silky if you need me.

Chrome: Okay.

Like on cue Cupa came out daring as ever and twirled around like a ballet. She was wearing a green one-piece and a green swimming cap with a creeper face on it.

Cupa: How do I look?

Xander: Uhh...

Chrome: (handing a roll of tissues) Do you need tissues Xander?

Cupa: (giggling) Let's go Xander!

She dragged Xander back to our spot which surprised me that Cupa was having no troubles whatsoever. Up next was Stella who had little confidence about her clothing which composes of a gray two piece and a gray swim cap with a skeleton face on it.

Stella: H-how do I look? (blushing with embarrassment)

Chrome: (blushing slightly, scratching the side of my head and looking away) Um... it looks good on you.

Stella: T-thanks, Andr come out.

Andr: I don't want to!

Stella: Oh come on you got to; you can't keep yourself in there for the rest of the day.

Andr: Yes I can!

Stella: Just get over here. (dragging Andr out)

Before Andr got dragged out I immediately offered the tissue roll to Motor and when Andr got out time slowed down for Motor upon laying his eyes on Andr, I offered the tissue roll again but I knew he won't be taking it because of the trance so I put it back, though I think I heard a choir of angels... or did I change my ringtone again? I did... damn.

Stella: Who's calling you?

Chrome: Um... It's Xander.

Stella: Why is he calling you? He's in the same area.

I looked around and noticed Xander buried under the sand. I was trying to stifle my laugh; Stella looked to where I was staring at and we looked at each other then we both start to burst out laughing and moments later of trying to stop laughing at Xander, I stopped and went to help him.

Chrome: He literally was gonna bury himself under the sand. Well I need to uproot him.

Stella: Please don't be rough, dear.

Chrome: Okay.

I went closer to Xander and immediately look up at me.

Xander: Can you help me Chrome?

Chrome: Okay.

I speared the sand piercing it and was able to get his arm, I pulled up slowly and when I got his arm free, I went for the other one. Then I immediately yanked him out which worked and now his stretching exercise is done. I also noticed Silk and Chloe already building a sandcastle and so I decided to check up on them.

Chrome: Hello Silk. Hello Chloe.

Silk &amp; Chloe: Hello Nii-chan/Nii-san!

Chrome: Are you two building a sand castle?

Silk: Yes.

Chrome: I thought you want to go swimming?

Silk: Yes... but I want to build a sand castle first.

Chrome: Oh, okay. If you need anything I'll be in our spot.

Silk: Okay!

I went back and already noticed the girls sitting on each respective blanket and was applying sun screen on their own person.

Chrome: Where did those two go?

Cupa: They're already swimming.

Chrome: Have they applied sun screen?

Andr: Expect them to have a darker skin color.

Chrome: (laughing) Stella can you give me some?

Stella: Here you go.

She threw the tube of sun screen and applied it to myself. After that I started doing stretches for a minute. With that I went closer to the water until my body was fully submerged. Since I don't want to be seen swimming I'll be diving. I already replaced my glasses for swimming goggles.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Keeping an eye on Silky and Chloe is an easy task but keeping an eye on Chrome is a whole different matter, I can't even see him anymore once his body was submerged underwater. I feel a bit uneasy though without Chrome by my side, maybe because of what I'm wearing right now and strangers staring at me.

Cupa: Hey, Stella. I'll be swimming now.

Stella: Okay.

Cupa: Come on Andr, let's go!

Andr: Nononono.

Cupa: Don't be a buzz kill, let's just go!

Andr got dragged nonetheless by Cupa and now had their feet in the water until finally their knees were in the water and started to play in the water. Cupa's very unpredictable she said she'll be doing something, she'll be doing something else kind of reminds me of somebody. A few moments of watching Silk and Chloe making a sandcastle, someone called out to me.

Stranger: Hey there!

Ugh... I shifted my head to where the sound came from and I saw a guy about eighteen years old was walking towards me with his hands waving. I looked behind him and notice a group of people the same age as him watching the scene his trying to make.

Stella: What do you need?

Stranger: Um... would you go out with me?

Stella: Um... no.

Stranger: Oh come on. (grabbing my shoulders)

I was about slap his hands away but something hit the back of the man's head and the object thrown was a seashell. I shifted my head to where it was thrown and noticed Chrome holding another seashell and a starfish stuck on his left shoulder.

Chrome: Don't you dare grab her again.

Stranger: Who are you?!

Chrome: Her boyfriend. Now scram!

Stranger: Make me!

Chrome then pry off the starfish on his left shoulder and glared at it.

Chrome: Be useful and stick to that guy instead.

He then threw the seashell to the guy but he dodged it but he didn't dodge the starfish and was hit in the face and now the starfish was stuck to him.

Chrome: Now scram!

He ran away whilst trying to remove the starfish off his face while his companions were laughing at him.

Stella: Thanks my knight in shining armor. (sticking a tongue out playfully)

Chrome: No problem milady. (smiling then bowing)

Stella: (blushing) Care to lie down? (patting the blanket next to mine)

Chrome: Ugh (cracking his neck and knuckles)... sure.

He lied down and the beach umbrella keeping a nice shade to make him feel a bit comfortable.

Stella: Hey Chrome.

Chrome: Yeah?

Stella: Where'd you get the starfish and the two seashells?

Chrome: I went diving.

Stella: But you don't have any diving gear on.

Chrome: Ever heard of free diving?

Stella: What's that?

Chrome: You just simply dive down without any diving gear; relying on your own breathes.

Stella: Can I try?

Chrome: When I get back to the Philippines I was planning to free dive there, do you want to come along?

Stella: Of course, Silky and Chloe can't stop asking to go there with you. Plus you made a promise. (bopping his nose affectionately)

Chrome: (covering his nose) Don't do that, my nose is really sensitive.

Stella: (giggling) Okay dearest.

Chrome: Can you hand me a sandwich?

I went and took a sandwich from one of the baskets and I gave it to Chrome which he thanked me. He ate it within thirty seconds after taking the first bite which gave me the impression he liked it a lot.

Chrome: I got to ask you something. Why're their three baskets of sandwiches?

Stella: I took note of Xander's and Cupa's appetite.

Chrome: Oh, alright then but you need to enjoy your time here, go join Cupa and Andr, I'll watch over Silk and Chloe in the meantime.

Stella: Are you sure you'll be alright?

Chrome: I've baby sit Xander and Motor without any problems right?

Stella: (giggling) True. (Giving a quick kiss on his cheek) I'll be with Cupa and Andr if you need me.

Chrome: Okay.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

I sat back up, my right arm resting on my right knee as I carefully watch any hazardous object. I can't help but feel a bit jumpy since Silk and Chloe are currently swimming near the deeper parts of the beach and... They're still swimming towards the deeper parts of the beach...

Chrome: SILK! CHLOE!

I ran after them and upon reaching the water I immediately dived and immediately swam as fast as I can and reached them immediately they're already in the part where below my feet are touching nothing but an empty space of water. Once I reached them I immediately placed Chloe on Silk's swimming tube and I push them back to land. Once we were now near the shore I lied down on the sand breathing heavily with over extensive movements I did just to get to them in time.

Chrome: Are... you two... okay? You two... made me... worried there.

Silk: *sniff* Yes Nii-chan, I'm fine.

Chloe: Thank you Nii-san... the current was pushing Silk away; I got to her in time but was pushed by the currents as well. (connecting her index fingers repeatedly)

Chrome: Next time don't swim to the parts where your feet aren't touching the sand. (standing back up)

Silk: Okay Nii-san. (looking down on the ground)

I just smiled and patted her head; she looked back up and smiled weakly, I then patted Chloe's head which she gave the same reaction.

Chrome: Want to eat your Onee-chan's sandwiches?

Silk &amp; Chloe: Okay!

Yup, pepping them up with food somehow works. So we went back to our spot and I gave both of them a sandwich, I also gave them orange juice since they must be thirsty. Then I notice Stella and the others having a worried expression on their faces though Stella was running towards us... I'm covering my damn eyes!

Chrome: Chloe tell me when they get here.

Chloe: Hm? (looking at her Onee-chan) Oh. (giggling) Okay Nii-san.

Chrome: Thanks.

Then a few moments later I heard Chloe say it's good to look now and so I uncovered my eyes and already saw Stella inspecting Silk for any wounds or injuries. Fortunately she doesn't have any of the sorts and went to check on Chloe.

Stella: What happened here?!

Chrome: Silk was pushed to the deeper parts of the water because of the currents and Chloe here tried to bring her back and was also pushed back.

Silk: And Nii-chan went towards us like a torpedo to rescue us!

Chrome: Now that you reminded me of that. (lying down once again) My body is aching right now.

Xander: (chuckling) First time seeing you like this.

Motor: You look really pitiful in your current state.

Chrome: And you two would look good with a starfish stuck to your face.

Xander &amp; Motor: No thank you! (running away)

Cupa &amp; Andr: Wait for me!

Chrome: Ugh... OW! WHAT THE HELL?

I pulled my leg so I can see it and saw a crab was pinching my foot.

Stella &amp; Chloe &amp; Silk: (giggling)

Silk: Nii-chan! Want some help?

Chrome: Yeah, get me a pot of boiling water.

I think the crab was sweating bullets hearing the word boiling water and immediately let go but I'm not that type of guy to let a little devil such as it to run away without consequences and so I immediately grabbed it and with self-defense kicking in the crab was now trying to snap my fingers. I immediately wounded up my arms and threw him a mile away in the ocean.

Chrome: Ugh...

Cupa: Hey Chrome! Let's play beach volleyball!

Stella: Sounds fun, let's go dearest. (dragging me across the sands)

Chrome: What?! What about Silk and Chloe? Who would watch them?!

Chloe: Don't worry Nii-san, Silky and I will be the referee for your game. (smiling)

Great... at least they're getting the exercise needed, definitely not sarcastic whatsoever.

Chrome: So... what are the rules?

Cupa: It's three on three. Boys vs girls. (grinning mischievously) You can knock out enemy players and will get a point and if they got knocked out they won't be able to play but the enemy will received the knocked out player's move.

Chrome: Sounds fair enough... I supposed.

Preparations are in progress... Done, the court's ready and my team has the disadvantage as the sun is in front of us.

Chloe: Cupa will have the first serve.

Cupa did a smash serve and almost hit Xander in the face, unfortunately the shot was in. Xander threw the ball to the opposite court and Cupa did the same serve which Xander was able return it. Then the inevitable happened Andr spiked it back and got Motor hit and he was now out but Xander and I now got Motor's move. Cupa did the same serve and I lobbed it up which Xander spiked it getting us the point. I know Xander won't hit the girls intentionally but I think the girls are trying to hit us intentionally. It's my turn to serve and I just sent it normally, which Stella spiked it and Xander got it in time, and it's my turn to spike it back. I think I spiked it too hard as it got buried in the sand. The girls sweat dropped when they saw the ball that got buried because of my spike.

Chrome: Be glad that I'm not trying to hit you girls. (grinning)

Cupa: R-right.

The game went on for about five more minutes until another casualty (Xander) happened and it's now me vs the girls and I'm kind of getting sorer than ever. Ten more minutes later and I won by a point and dropped down from exhaustion.

Chrome: (breathing heavily) So... tired...

Cupa &amp; Andr: Congrats Chrome!

Stella: Good job dear.

Chrome: (chuckling) What did I do to get so tired?

Stella: Winning dear.

I stood up albeit shaky and went to our spot, once I sat down I instantly fell asleep and when I woke up, I already noticed my head lying down on Stella's lap. I looked up and she looked down on me with an irritated smile.

Chrome: What's annoying you?

Stella: Them.

I looked to where she was looking at and noticed all four of them taking pictures. I just sat back up and looked at them with a smile.

Chrome: I have dirt on all four of you and if you four upload that damn picture to any social media, expect your embarrassing moments shown on the same website.

The four of them sweat dropped and slowly put away their phones, I looked at Stella who had a grateful expression to which I just grinned. I took another sandwich and soda. I felt a whole lot better and so decided to dive down once again.

Stella: And where do you think you're going dear?

Chrome: Under the sea~ (blank expression) I need more starfishes before those idiots, (pointing to a group of men) hit on you.

Stella: How sweet of you but why starfish?

Chrome: Three reasons: humiliation, blinding, and finally muffling them. So I'll be going now.

**Stella's P.O.V**

Moments later and well... Chrome was right they're walking towards me.****

Stranger: Hey, wanna join us?

Stella: No thank you.

Stranger: (grabbing my shoulders) Come on, have some fun.

I mentally counted down to zero, 5,4,3,2,1 and~ cue the starfishes.

Chrome: Hey retards!

The group of men looked towards Chrome, pissed about them being called retards.

Chrome: Surprise!

He then started to threw the starfishes directed towards each of their faces knocking them out except for what I guessed would be the ring leader.

Stranger: Ha! No more starfish for you to throw!

Chrome: Yup! So have a seafood surprise!

He then threw something red at him... wait... isn't that the crab that pinched Chrome's foot?

Stranger: AHHHHHH... AHHHHHH... AHHHH!

The crab was pinching the ring leader's nose then his lips causing a brief delay of his screaming as he runs around like a retard. Chrome walked closer to the ring leader and pitied him.

Chrome: I guess crabs can make humans run like a bunch of headless chickens.

He then tripped the ringleader and painfully pried the crab of his nose and congratulated the crab. He then threw the crab back to the sea again and went closer to me.

Chrome: No thank you?

I gave a quick peck on his lips and just grinned at him.

Chrome: Well that's a thank you.

Stella: (giggling) Is that so? What about 'I love you'? Hm?

Chrome: Make it a bit longer. (grinning)... Wait a minute... where's Silk and Chloe?

Stella: They're making sandcastles again.

Chrome: (sitting back down) I see. Cute.

He took out his phone and checked for any messages, there's none so he just put it back down.

Chrome: You know, I never experienced life like this before. It's all been 'inside' the house doing nothing but play video games.

Stella: Funny, you look really fit on every angle.

Chrome: Well maybe because half of that time was helping out in my uncle's ranch.

Stella: Your uncle has a ranch?

Chrome: Yeah, the craziest one if I may add.

Stella: crazy how?

Chrome: One of the goats, horses, and cows have a very aggressive personality. Any 'intruders' getting in their side of the fence will get kicked out, literally.

Stella: I think I want to see you work there. (smirking)

Chrome: Get a number.

Stella: What?

Chrome: My uncle is devious one, able to profit while getting a job done. He even made a daily wrestling show against me and the livestock. Where's Xander and Motor?

Cupa: (showing up) They're swimming again.

Chrome: Oh hello there Cupa, how long have they been swimming?

Cupa: Eh... a good thirty minutes.

Chrome: I see, we should pack up now. Call them back over here.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

Packing up, wearing our clothes over our swimwear and heading to the parking area. I put away everything at the back of the van but I was called out by a very angry sounding man.

Stranger: Hey you!

I looked back and saw the same man I threw the crab at and was with his lackeys behind him. Holding knives... crap.

Chrome: Motor! Plan B!

Motor: Got it! (throwing the lighter and spray can to me)

I caught it and immediately lit the lighter and placed the fire near the nozzle of the can. They laugh as they thought this is nothing but alas their confident looks fade away in to scared ones as I pressed on the nozzle as burst of fire reaching about six meters came out.

Chrome: Run before I turn all of you in to barbecued meat. (pressing the nozzle once again) And I'm serious about it. (pressing again)

I then ran towards them and pressing the nozzle again which causes them to drop their knives and run away, scared and I saw them pissing their pants along the way. I ran back to them stopping the chase

Stella: You shouldn't go as far as to humiliate themselves dear.

Chrome: They shouldn't go as far as holding knives towards me.

Silk: Let's go home already Nii-chan!

Chrome: Coming!

I went inside the van hastily and closed the door of the van. Did I say I was the one driving? No? Now you know and now you know I can drive as well as Xander and Motor. The ride was simply too quiet as I always glare at them through the mirror whenever they start making noises and if my glare wasn't enough I'll shake them up. Once the ride was over and was at home I went to Mr. Ray's house to fetch Zoey back. I knocked on the door and Zoey got in front of me and showed her belly to which I scratched it. I carried her back and thanked Mr. and Mrs. Ray for taking care of her. Once I was in front of my yard I already saw the three sisters in front of my porch.

Chrome: Have you three showered yet?

I dropped Zoey down and Silk opened the door to the house as she zoomed in the house causing Anna to scream in fright.

Anna: Getheroutgetheroutgetherout! (Get her out!)

I ushered the three to get in and they did so happily as I went in and was about to close the door when I noticed a pair of white eyes appear out of nowhere and disappeared as fast as it appeared.

?: Hahaha, so this is the man that my daughter call her 'friend'. I should welcome him to my world.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 10 of A.B.L. and if you did enjoy it, stay tune for Chapter 11! With that out of the way I'll get in to Zer0GravityGam3r's review.**

**I was also thinking about doing it but as you may or may not know Motor hates Xander (I.R.L and in this story) causing Xander to hate him as well. With that hatred coming in to play Motor plans not to be involved with Xander in any way imaginable. It's sad but Motor making a story and an account won't happen any time. So with that out of the way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Daddy?**

Normally I have a lot of things to do but today, I got none and the fact that Stella came over and wants me to play Minecraft and so we were in my room and I was loading up Minecraft.

Chrome: Why did you insist on me playing Minecraft again?

Stella: Nothing, I just want to see your house.

Chrome: I see.

I clicked on my world and waited for it to load though my world was overrun by a huge amount of skeletons. I don't know why only skeletons but ever since then I was living in the basement of my house blocking it off effectively.

Chrome: Hey Stella, where's Chloe and Silk?

Stella: They're ba- AHHHH!

Chrome: Omph!

Stella immediately jumped on my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck tightly, she was shivering like crazy, I looked at the screen and saw Herobrine's closed up face.

Chrome: You're giving me the creeps. _Damn here I thought my brother's angered face was terrifying._

His face suddenly illuminated the entire room and I blacked out. The time that I woke up, it's dark, and then I felt grass in front of me. I put two and two together, I'm lying face down on a field of grass. I stood up and went slack jawed as I recognized the area I'm in,

Chrome: I'm in Minecraft. Xander and Motor be damned.

I looked around and noticed Stella sitting down rubbing her rear. I walked closer to her and she was moving away from me, I don't know why but her clothing changed as well. A gray vest that barely covers her cleavage, showing her stomach, gray daisy duke shorts, gray silk gloves that reaches her elbow, gray thigh-high leggings, and gray ballet shoes. Basically gray everything.

Chrome: Stella, it's me.

Stella: Chrome? Is that you?

Chrome: Who do you think I was?

Stella: Um... a butler wearing a black and white mask?

Chrome: What?!

I immediately touched my face, I was indeed wearing a mask, I then looked down and saw that I was indeed wearing a butler suit. I'm wearing my skin on Minecraft, well I'll be damned. I took off the mask and I think I still have the same face.

Chrome: Do I look the same?

Stella: Yup, handsome as ever. (smiling)

Chrome: Flattery won't build us a shelter and I kind of want to know how to craft inside the game.

Stella: Okay, let me teach you.

If this is Xander it would be a montage but I'm not Xander so this is just ten minutes of clueless learning. After teaching me everything I needed to know I immediately run to a tree and rapidly punching the tree. I don't know why but I felt a whole lot stronger and faster. So I managed to get enough wood to make a crafting table and two boats, I also have a spare 36 wooden planks.

Stella: Where are we going Chrome?

Chrome: That castle over the horizon. Only thing blocking the way is the sea.

Stella: We shouldn't go over there. (rubbing her right arm)

Chrome: Let's just go, before I have to question you about your clothing.

Stella: (blushing) Fine!

She got on the boat gingerly and I just jumped right in. Then she said to move the boat you got to 'will' it, by will she meant think of the boat to move and so it moved... really fast! By that speeding cruise I crashed and ended up flying forwards 10 blocks away. Landing face first and it isn't a pleasant experience on the upside though; I'm already nearing my destination.

Stella: Chrome! Are you alright?!

Chrome: (muffled by the ground) Ugh... Yeah I'm fine but the mask broke the fall. (standing back up)

Stella: (giggling) Next time don't think about moving the boat that fast.

Chrome: I'll try and remember. (dusting my clothes) Let's continue on, eighty or more blocks away until we reach the castle walls.

Stella: How do you know about this though?

Chrome: Call it an intuition.

Intuition really makes my reasons believable, hahaha. I know this place, it's my single-player world and even the map for my multi-player server (I even have mods on this). I built the castle until an odd amount of skeletons showed up and invaded the castle. By odd amount I meant thousands of them and I don't remember building houses behind the castle walls either as I can see a windmill on one of the mountains.

Stella: Um... Chrome, be by my side and a few steps behind. Please?

Chrome: Uh... Okay?

We then passed through the open gate way, weird. I remember it closed but whatever. Then the next thing shocked me, there were people living behind the castle walls. In fact they have the same clothing as Stella but with different styles. They were pointing their bow at me and I saw Stella put her right hand up and everyone pointing their bows at me lowered it and just glared at me instead. What the hell is going on?! Then the grand stair case leading up the castle one of my pride and joy, we went up it and then stopped by the guards. Stella didn't say anything but just glared at them.

Guard(1): Oh! Princess Stella, please come in.

Princess Stella? The hell is going on here?! She walked in and I was about to walk in when I was stopped by the second guard.

Guard(2): Halt!

Stella: He's with me.

Guard(2): As you wish.

The second guard let me through and now I can remember another one of my pride and joy the throne room. It's basically like a medieval looking castle with both a rugged and elegant look. We went closer to the two thrones and I can already see two people sitting there with crowns on their head.

King: Hello daughter.

Queen: Hello my beloved daughter.

Stella: Hello to you too Mother and Father.

Mother? Father? I think I'm dreaming here.

?: _You're not dreaming boy._

Chrome: _Who are you?_

?: _I'm the father of your friend 'Heroinebrine'... or is it 'Anna'?_

Chrome: _So you're Herobrine?_

Herobrine: _Exactly. Now I teleported you here with your girlfriend, so I can see why Anna took a liking to calling you friend. I won't kill you; I'm already passed that killing people crap._

Chrome: _So, where is Anna?_

Anna: _Right here Chrome._

Chrome: _Okay, now when can Stella and I go home?_

Herobrine: _If you want to go home, I'll teleport you back._

Chrome: _Okay then, a day here then._

Herobrine: _I like you already. (chuckling)_

Chrome: _I'm glad I'm on your good side._

Herobrine: _Be glad, for now concentrate on the royalty in front of you._

King: And who is this my beloved daughter?

Stella: He's my... my...

If she said boyfriend I'll be screw~ed! Better think of something fast! Wait... my outfit!

Chrome: I'm her butler Your Highness.

King: Butler? Hm?

I saw Stella looked at me with an angered and surprised look, I then just slide my hand across my neck multiple times signaling "I'm dead if you said I'm your boyfriend" which she took the signal quite well and nodded.

Queen: So how was your time on Earth?

Stella: It was pleasant and quaint.

Queen: Is that true?

Chrome: Yes, everything milady said is true you're Highness.

King: Boy! Show your face.

Chrome: No can do you're Highness but I can show you only a quarter of my face.

I slid the mask sideways in a diagonal manner showing only my entire lower face and a quarter of my nose. Everything else covered by the mask. I then put it back in place as I bowed to the King and Queen.

Chrome: You're Highness. Our travel here was a tiresome one, may you show milady to her room?

King: What about you 'butler'?

Chrome: I will prepare her something to eat, if one of my new 'co-workers' would show me the way to the kitchen.

Queen: Definitely a reliable butler Stella has, dear.

King: Okay, guards! Show my daughter to her room.

King: Ah, Maria can you show Mr?

Chrome: Chrome sire, my name is Chrome.

King: Show Mr. Chrome the way to the kitchen.

Maria: As you wish My Lord. Please follow me Mr. Chrome.

I followed Maria who was wearing a maid's outfit and has dark brown hair that reaches up to her waist which was tied in a braid. Anna and Herobrine were smirking about my performance.

Anna: _You really sound like a real butler. (giggling)_

Herobrine: _You'd make a great servant._

Chrome: _I'm not planning to serve anyone besides the one I hold dear._

Herobrine: _Well aren't you a loyal one._

Chrome: _I tried to be rebellious._

Anna: _But ended up even more loyal! (giggling)_

Herobrine: _I can see why Anna took a liking to calling you friend now. (chuckling)_

Anna: _Not like that dad! He's my first friend on Earth!_

Herobrine: _I see_

Maria: Well here is the kitchen.

Hallelujah~! This is the biggest kitchen I ever saw! It has everything a chef could ask for! I immediately went inside and saw the chefs glaring at me; I just ignored the glare and decided to make apple tarts. With the wide space here I can practically cook baskets of tarts in a minute but then I'll just make twelve since Stella isn't really that hungry and I think I'll give some to the King and Queen. After cooking incredibly fast the chefs gave me a shocked and surprised look, I just slid my mask diagonally again showing a confident smirk. I then slid it back again and went outside and saw Maria standing in front of the exit with slack jawed. I cupped her chin and closed her mouth.

Chrome: A pretty girl like you shouldn't open your mouth like that.

Maria: (blushing) T-thanks.

I then began to walk with a tray of apple tarts on my hand as I went closer to the throne room. I didn't see the King and Queen, so I'm guessing they're in Stella's room. I went closer to Maria who was still following me.

Chrome: Maria can you show me to Lady Stella's room?

Maria: Of course.

She then lead me upstairs and stopped in front of the door, she just bowed and left me in front of the door. I knocked on it and soon enough Stella opened it.

Stella: Chrome! Come in.

I went in and then I stood beside Stella who sat down and was confronted with her parents.

King: You will marry him my beloved daughter!

Stella: I don't want to marry him _father!_

Queen: Dear, we should just let her choose her suitor.

King: No! She will marry him and that's final!

While they were bickering I placed the apple tart in front of them.

Chrome: Apple tart Your Highness?

Queen: (taking a tart) Thank you.

The Queen bit a piece of the tart and went wide eyed.

Queen: This is delicious! Even our finest chefs can't cook something as delicious as this!

Chrome: Why thank you Your Highness.

King: Hm?

The King took a tart and bit a piece as well and went wide eyed as well and even complimented the same way. Stella just grinned and kind of gave me a pity look...

Chrome: _Don't you dare Stella!_

Stella: Mother, Father, I already have a suitor.

Anna: _She dared._

I'm screw~ed!

King: Hm?! Who would that be?!

Hell no! I'm more screwed than I thought I was! Help!

Stella: It's him. (wrapping her arm around mine)

King: What?! Guards! Seized him!

Hell no! Back to the basement I go! I tapped my foot on a tile twice and suddenly a hallway opened on one of the walls then I immediately bolted in and the hallway closed once I was in. I built this place; I know the damn secret passages!

**Stella's P.O.V**

Well I didn't expect father to act like that but I did expect Chrome running away through the door but I didn't expect him to run through a secret passageway that I didn't know about until now.

King: What?! He escaped?! Through a secret hallway nonetheless that I didn't knew about!

Queen: How did he know about these things and we don't? We lived her for years now; surely he wasn't a spy here.

Stella: He's been with me on Earth it's impossible for him to be a spy.

King: He's an Earth human?! I won't have any more of this nonsense you will marry the duke if it's the last thing I'll do!

Stella: No!

I stomped on a tile really hard and suddenly a four by four block of hole appeared under me and I fell, I feel for a good thirty seconds until water broke the fall, I then swam up and saw a hand extended to me, I grabbed it and saw Chrome without the mask.

Stella: Chrome!

Chrome: It's nice to see my girlfriend again without getting glared at.

Stella: (giggling and kissing his cheek) So, you heard.

Chrome: Yes and I got to admit you can marry anyone you deem right but I see that you're adamant about not doing a prearranged wedding then I should help out. (whistling in a high pitch) C'mere Tiny!

Then suddenly I felt the ground shook a bit until I was met face to face with a azure blue dragon.

Stella: Eep!

I hid behind Chrome who had humorous look on his face.

Stella: That is definitely not tiny!

Chrome: Tiny! Meet my girlfriend Stella, Stella meet my pet dragon Tiny.

The dragon then nuzzled me with his snout, I scratched the underside of his jaws which he purred (weird).

Stella: Where did you get him and how did it know you're his master.

Chrome: I got him since he was just an egg. I hatched him high up the skies with casualties. How he knew I'm his master? The skin I'm wearing, after all he watched me built the entire kingdom you have.

Stella: That explains the secret passageways. So that basically means you're the true King?

Chrome: In a sense yes…

Stella &amp; Chrome: Wait a minute... So you're the one we've been trying to kill?!/So you were the skeleton smart enough to keep distance away from me?!

Stella &amp; Chrome: Hey! (awkward silence then burst out laughing)

Chrome: When would your 'fiance' arrive?

Stella: Today actually... (fiddling my thumbs)

I then noticed a sly grin creeping up his face and I can already tell he has a plan.

Stella: What are you thinking?

Chrome: Let's meet 'Mr. Fiance' and I'll humiliate him.

Stella: What about father?

Chrome: I'll make a proposition.

With that Chrome lead me to a series of tunnels and finally appeared behind the two thrones. Then I noticed _him _of all people in front of my parents. The Duke of the Zombie Kingdom... and Rot's cousin... Decay. Chrome then appeared beside my father and I appeared beside my mother.

King: You! Gua- (Chrome covered his mouth)

Chrome: You're Highness; I'll grant him to marry Stella IF he can prove himself that he can protect your daughter. (releasing his hand)

King: Hm... Fair enough what weapons.

Chrome: Sticks.

King: Sticks? (chuckling) I see you don't want to hurt Stella's fiance.

Chrome: Yes. _I won't hurt him... physically, I'll hurt his dignity though._

What?! I heard Chrome's thought than I see a blue light coming from his sleeves and guessing its Anna. Chrome then received the two sticks and gave it to Decay.

Chrome: Okay Mr.?

Decay: Decay.

Chrome: Okay Mr. Decay, Stella's father, his highness wants to know if you can protect her daughter so you'll be sparring against me, her butler. So let's begin.

Decay then charged at Chrome stick raised but Chrome only smack his ankle making Decay crouch down, checking the damage.

Chrome: Chin up!

Once Chrome said that he smacks the underside of Decay's jaw which making him snap his head up and touch his jaw.

Chrome: Stand up! Stand up straight! Hands at the side! Chin up! Feet apart!

Chrome said as he used his stick to carry Decay up. Then smacking Decay's side causing him to stand straight, Chrome then smacked Decay's hand downwards causing him to put it at his side, and Chrome smack the underside of Decay's jaws again and then Chrome smacked Decay's legs apart. Chrome was basically humiliating Decay in front of my parents as they have disappointed looks. Chrome then smack his head once then stopped and bowed to my parents.

Chrome: It seems he can't protect your daughter Your Highness.

King: And so it seem, I can't trust Decay anymore as it is but I need to know who would be her capable suitor.

Queen: My dear, may I make a suggestion? How about our daughter's butler? She did say she loves him and as the butler showed he's capability in protecting our daughter.

King: Hm... I need to make sure. Maria, call the Captain.

Maria: As you wish.

I walked towards Chrome who I think had a satisfied grin behind his mask as he looked at Decay's retreating figure.

Stella: When did you learn to do that?

Chrome: I was a disciplinarian before; my first victims were both Xander and Motor.

Stella: Oh... (shivering) I see why they fear you.

I looked at the giant doorway to see the Captain of the Guards showed up and had wooden swords and threw it to Chrome who took it and inspected it. He then did a stance in which the sword on his right hand is ready while his left hand is behind his back.

Stella: Why is your stance like that?

Chrome: Milady my outfit suits the stance very well and I must act proper as your butler.

Where did he learn how to talk like this anyway?

King: My dear daughter, give them room to spar.

Stella: Okay dad.

Chrome: Unarmored lad vs a very armored man... seems unfair, no? But never mind that let's just begin.

The captain charged at Chrome and he parried the attack, he then went to jab the captain only to miss but Chrome's left hand made an uppercut immediately on the captain's chin as the captain tumbles backward from the blow. The captain regains his posture and saw Chrome doing a flourish with the sword, his stance the same once again. Chrome charged this time but was parried by the captain and gave a counter attack with a left hook, Chrome raised his right arm blocking the attack and immediately did a side sweep making the captain fall. Before the captain can get up Chrome already pointed his sword near the captain's neck ending the fight. Chrome extended his hand out for the captain which he took it.

Queen: Excellent sparring session. (clapping slowly)

Chrome &amp; Captain: Thank you, you're Highness. (bowing)

Queen: So dear, what do you think?

King: I guess he'll be Stella's guardian and will be her suitor IF Stella hasn't found one yet.

Stella: I won't find a suitor daddy. (sticking my tongue out playfully.)

I ran back to Chrome and hugged him, though Chrome stopped me and pointed towards dad who was glaring at him. I just sighed and was about to question the obvious.

Stella: What's next?

Chrome: Well Milady, we could go explore around the castle.

He took my hand and walked closer to one of the pillars and then looked back at me waiting for an answer.

Stella: That would be boring.

Chrome: Who said it will be boring? (tapping the pillar twice)

Then a hole appeared in front of him leading downwards.

Chrome: After you Milady.

I just smiled and jumped down, he jumped afterwards and the tunnel closed. We spent the time alone moving around the castle from secret passageways to another. Then something terrifying showed up Herobrine himself.

Herobrine: Hello there.

Stella: Ahhhh!

**Chrome's P.O.V  
**

I gotta admit that is definitely funny, whenever Stella got scared she would immediately would jumped up to me causing me to carry her bridal style while she hugs my neck really tightly. I saw Herobrine trying to stifle a laugh but ultimately failed and burst out laughing. Once he finished laughing he wipe the tears of joy away.

Herobrine: Had fun?

Chrome: Of course I did.

Stella: What?! You know him?!

Chrome: Just recently. I got to admit I was scared at first.

Herobrine: His reaction was disappointing but his fear sky rocketed until I calmed him down. Heh. So you're gonna go home now?

Chrome: What do you say Stella?

Stella: We should go now.

Herobrine: Close your eyes kids! I don't want to make my dear daughter's friends blind!

He clapped his hands once then rubs it faster and faster creating a light inside his palm until the light engulf us. Once the light settled down we were back in my room and only noticed a few minutes has passed instead of what I thought as three hours but first I got to know something from Stella. I looked at her who has her old clothing back.

Chrome: You got some explaining to do Stella. (grinning)

Stella: Huh?!... uh... okay...

Her explanation was why she lied was because Stella doesn't want Chloe and Silk to grow up and already had their life have a prearranged wedding and so managed to find a way here to Earth. She lied about having hardships back there... well she half-lied there.

Stella: Can you keep this a secret?

Chrome: For my life's sake I will alright. If we came back there with Silk and Chloe your father will think that I did some funny business with you and got two daughters. Your dad isn't a different case about this matter.

Stella: (giggling) Thanks. (giving a kiss on my lips) Before I go though, when did you learn how to act like a butler?

Chrome: Remember the time when you spent the entire week with your big sister? Silk got sick and made me act like a butler until you got back home.

Stella: Oh? (giggling) Well that's sweet of you. I got to go now.

Chrome: Okay. See you later.

Stella: Bye!

With that she left the room and the house. While I on the other hand was now gonna deal with two specters.

Herobrine: Hello.

Anna: Hello Chrome!

Chrome: Hi. What do you need Herobrine.

Herobrine: I'm just here to drop my daughter here. After all you're the first friend she got when coming here.

Chrome: Okay.

Herobrine disappeared in a cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared he was no longer there but Anna was still in front of my grinning happily.

Chrome: What got you so happy? Hm?

Anna: Well for one my father didn't kill you and another fact that you were able to solve Stella's problem, makes me a whole lot happy!

Chrome: Well I'm glad that I killed two birds with one stone.

I then decided to go out and take a jog, normally I would be doing it in the early morning but laziness got the better of me... Curse you Xander!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 11 of A.B.L and if you did you enjoy it, stay tune for Chapter 12! With that out of the way, I'll be answering/commenting lxdnexus's and Zer0GravityGam3rs' reviews.**

**lxdnexus = Yes I am indeed a Filipino. (Opo, ako nga ay isang Filipino.)**

**Zer0GravityGam3r = Thanks for the support! As thanks I'll give you fun facts about those two: Xander has a picture of you know who in his phone. Motor has a morbid sense of ****humor ****making miniature axes to hurt somebody (cough Xander cough) but always gets foiled by school authority (or me).**

**I am also contemplating whether or not I should make another story and branching off to another game, I don't know. What would you guys and gals think? Well that's all I can offer so with that out of the way I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again guys and gals! I'm here again to comment on your reviews so let's get started.**

**Anonymous/Guest = How can I make awesome stories? Hm... I don't know, ask William Shakespeare. Hey William! William? Oh, his dead. Well I can't answer your question.**

**lxdnexus = You'd like to call Chapter 14 the "Introduction"? I can't change your mind about it/ Should I take your second review an insult, a compliment, or something I should bring with me to my grave? I feel like both three.**

**Zer0GravityGam3r = I'm not the one keeping them on track; they'll be the one to keep themselves on track. I'm just like both a wind and a wall, I'm the wind to them since I try and 'guide' them back and I'm like a wall between those two bastards preventing injuries and or death. **

**Xanderush305 = Strangle, punch or kick me when you fixed your spelling, okay? Okay.**

**So that's my comments about your reviews so with that out of the way, let the story begin!**

**Chapter 12:****Voices Inside the Head**

If you ask me, what happens with Xander, Motor, Stella, Cupa, Andr, and I when we all are in my server and were planning to do lucky block roulette (I don't own the Minecraft Mod: Lucky Blocks). Xander getting us all killed using the fountain, he wished for a death wish and got us all killed! We were talking using Skype.

Chrome: I wonder how I'm still alive with you around, Xander in real life.

Xander: Hey! I'm not that unlucky!

Cupa: Um, Xander you're that unlucky. Remember the time when we went mining and you found a single iron ore in the walls?

Xander: A single iron ore means a single iron ore.

Stella: (giggling) Really? When Chrome found a single iron ore before he founds a huge vein of it behind that ore and it still happens today.

Motor: #UnluckyXander

Chrome: Get yo hash tagging ass out of here... Sweet Baby Jesus!

Herobrine appeared in front of my character and jumped at me and got inside my head.

Stella: What happened dear?

Chrome: Nothing.

Herobrine: _Nothing might be a misconception._

Chrome: _What the hell are you doing inside my head?!_

Herobrine: _Exploring._

Chrome: _What?!_

I then heard Herobrine pick up something and dropping it down inside my head.

Chrome: What the hell are you doing?!

Herobrine: _As I said exploring, now let's see here... Ooohh, there's three colored doors. I should open them all at once!_

I'm getting the feeling that this will end badly. It will end badly for me and for that poor specter once he opens those doors.

Herobrine: _Here we go!_

I heard the doors open and I heard three voices that sounds exactly like me but one sounds calms, one sounds jolly, and one sounds gruff. _Freedom!_/Freedom!/**Freedom! **The hell?

Stella: Is everything alright dear?

Chrome: Yeah _every_thing **is **alright.

The hell?! Why do I sound calm, happy, and gruff at the same time?! _I can help you with that. _Who are you?! _I- _Ahem! '_We' are your split personality_ **and we're here thanks to a stupid specter, speaking of which I should beat him up!** What?! No, no, no!

Chrome: _Herobrine get the hell out of my mind!_

Herobrine: _You don't have to tell me twice!_

With that he is out of my mind. **Aw... I want to beat him up. **_You always wanted to beat people up. _Guys our friend(s) here is confuse. _Ah, right. Well Chrome as you may or may not know, we are your split personalities; I'm your calm and collected side. _I'm your jolly side! **And I'm your violent side.** I'm going crazy, _well, you went crazy when you-know-who died and that your mind made us. _So now things will be like this? _Well, you are the common sense here and such would be in control if one of us were by your side. _Which means if angry over here is with you, you can stop him from beating people up.

Stella: Are you really alright dear? You sounded different.

Chrome: Yes, I'm fine.

_In mentality terms I think you aren't fine. _Well I'm gonna go even more mental with voices inside my head. Kind of reminds me of Deadpool. Hey, where's the other two? _There inside their doors since you aren't happy or angry. So I'm here since you feel calm even after knowing you have voices in your head._ I already have a ghost for a friend so this won't be anything different. I need to give you guys a name, I'll name you Azure. _Finally! Something original! Unlike the names blue, red, yellow. _I'm gonna name angry Crimson and I'm gonna name happy, Gold. _ Fair enough. Since, you usually aren't great at giving names to your pets. _I've been practicing._ Practicing for what exactly? Some u_nwanted things that need naming. _Ah~ right. Oh great those two are fighting again, when two of us fight you might experience slight headaches so be right back. _He's not kidding I have a slight headache and it damn hurts! Good thing I can multi-task or else they'll be worried.

Xander: Hey Chrome! It's your turn.

Chrome: Ah, right.

I broke a lucky block and Mr. Rainbow appeared.

Chrome: I live to see more Mr. Rainbows. You're turn Stella.

Stella: Right! (breaking a block) It's a Lucky Bow! Yay!

It's amazing to see Stella happy I don't know why. Maybe she looks really cute when she smiles? Oh hello there Gold. That's your name for me? Cool! Hey look! It's Motor's turn!

Motor: Crap! It's Bob! Run! Ow!

Hahahahaha~! And down goes the weasel. Oh gosh if only I saw his face when that happened. It's Andr's turn, I wonder what would she get. I hope it's not the water trap, even in the game she's terrified of the water. Funny that she forgets her fears whenever she's exposed to it for long. That's a good thing. Yup! And~ Andr got the water trap! Hahahaha~!

Andr: Ahhhh! Water!

Xander: So it's me, Cupa, Chrome, and then Stella left. Nice! C'mon!

Chrome: And~ Anvil trap.

Xander: No~!

Cupa: (giggling) Good job Xander!

Stella: Good job Cupa! You got cats!

Cupa: Cats! Eep!

That's the cutest sound I heard right before Stella's sneeze. How do you even know about Stella's sneeze. Um, hello we've been in your head since you were eight, we know what happens to you after that. Ah~ Right. My turn now and... yipe!

Chrome: Pitfall trap! No, no, no! Water! Crap!

Stella: Well you're down. Eep! Silverfishes!

Now that tied the cutest thing I heard with Stella's sneeze. Gee, what made you say that? Please stop being so sarcastic.

Chrome: Good job Stella you survive.

Stella: T-thanks. Silverfishes sound so disgusting.

Motor: If I remember correctly spiders sounds the same.

**Let me at 'em! **Hold your horses, Crimson! Stella's glare is enough as it is! **Yipe! Stella's glare is terrifying! **Coming from my split-personality that wants to beat up anybody I- **Ahem! **'we' hate, Stella will be able to tame a rabid dog with just a glare. **I definitely want to beat up that Rot guy though. **I don't like violence than what I portray myself as but I want to see Armageddon happen to Rot. So let's see who would win; Cupa or Stella.

Stella: Oh Chrome, can you 'help' Motor after this?

**Yes, yes, yes, say yes! **Calm yourself, I know you're my violent side but come on just calm down and let's see what will do with Motor.

Chrome: Sure.

Motor: *gulp* Help! SOS!

Xander: You do know nobody can save your soul when Chrome hunts you down.

Stella: Continue on Cupa.

Cupa: R-right. Two lucky blocks left, one is very lucky and one is very unlucky.

Before I met Stella, I don't have any fears, well I have fears before but I conquered it namely heights. I was about eight when it happened. _Basically everything changed when you were eight because of that unfortunate event, correct? _Asking yourself if you're correct or not means you're crazy yourself, Azure. _Touche. _Well anyways if you get Stella mad, this is quite rare. You'll be facing the wrath of ten bulls.

Cupa: Ahhhh! TNT! No~!

Chrome: The irony. Stella won and will keep whatever it was she opened last which is... Hahaha! Silverfishes.

Stella: What?! No!

I- Ahem! 'we' feel so sorry about Stella having that crap reward. At the same time we felt it like, it's just funny. You made us sound like a sadistic bastard. Whoops! Really? Yes. Sorry. Don't you playfully stick out your tongue! I said I was sorry! Just don't do it again. Okay!

Chrome: If you guys don't know, there will be a festival in four days and I have a job there apparently.

Stella: What's your job?

Chrome: You're gonna find out, I'll be going now.

I ended the call and so waited for a certain specter and her specter dad to show up.

Chrome: Anna, call your father. Right now.

Anna: O-okay. Be right back.

After moments of waiting and hearing Crimson saying all 101 ways to beat up Herobrine, the specter himself showed up and looked at me with a blank expression.

Herobrine: Hi.

Chrome: **Hell**o.

Herobrine: What happened to your voice?

Chrome: **I **don't kn**ow** wh**at** you're **tal**king about.

Herobrine: What's going on?

Chrome: Get inside my head.

When Herobrine got inside my head I already heard Herobrine grunting from pain and Crimson yelling out war cries as I heard fist meeting flesh multiple times. After a few minutes of hearing my kind of handiwork, Herobrine got out of my head and looked like a hurricane struck him.

Anna: Father! What happened to you?!

Herobrine: Something or someone was inside Chrome's head beating me up senselessly.

Chrome: Consider it as payback for making me insane.

Anna: What?

Chrome: Oh? You didn't see your father's handiwork inside my head?

Anna: No, I haven't. (looking at her father with a glare)

Chrome: Well you're father just released three of my split-personalities and one of them beat up your father.

Anna: Father! Why did you do that?! Now you look like you wrestled a bear and the bear won flawlessly!

Herobrine: I was curious! How should I know that behind those three doors is a split-personality that would beat me to death!

Chrome: And now you know, now seal them back!

No!/No!/**No!**, Yes. **Well if he can, I'll just beat him out of here**. So I'll be stuck with you three inside my head? _Yes._ Lovely. Stop being sarcastic! I'll stop being sarcastic when you three are sealed back. _Which won't happen._

Herobrine: I don't think I can, I went inside your head because you asked me to and I got beat up in the process. I'm out of here!

Anna: Sorry about father.

Chrome: No problem, he just made me crazy. Nothing serious. (sarcasm level really high)

Anna: Again, I'm really sorry about father.

With that she disappeared. Though she's hot! Why are you inside my head again? You're crazy? Wrong, cause you're the crazy one here. What? Anna is a ghost, I know but she's hot! Don't let Stella hear your nonsensical ramblings. *gulp* I wonder how you always deal her rage. Cuddling, lots and lots of cuddling. _Do you even feel fear when you're trying to do that? _The last time I didn't cuddle with her when she was angry, an arrow ended up near my head! _Xander and Motor should be more afraid of her than you. _Definitely but they didn't see Stella getting angry so~ _They're screwed if they get her angry? _Yup. I better go to the doctor and get diagnosed with MPD. Lovely, I'm now certified in having three personalities inside my head. _I think I heard a bit of sarcasm there and Gold is right, it is annoying. _What made you say that? _Ugh... Gold made me say it. _Say what? _Your sarcasm is annoying. _Thank you, I tried my best to annoy everyone with it.

**Chapter 12.5: Cartoon-like Antics. (Disclaimer: I don't own the music/soundtrack mentioned in this part)**

Hello! Stella here as Chrome said he'll be really busy so he said and that I'd be the one 'explaining' whatever happens whatsoever. As he explained to me that he has a job in today's festival and curiosity got the best of me and I went there together with Silk and Chloe.

Silk: Onee-chan! What do you think Nii-chan's job is?

Stella: I don't know Silky. Let's see.

Chloe: There's so many people here Onee-chan. It's gonna be hard looking for Nii-san here.

Where is he? He said he has a job but he didn't specify what kind so I have a guess. He runs a stall here. Wait... who's that carrying boxes on his shoulders. It's definitely not gonna be Chrome, he never removes his hoodie jacket and that guy is not wearing a jacket. He looked back and it shocked me it was Chrome! There are some rare moments for me and this is one of them; Chrome without his hoodie jacket. He has a different style of clothing besides hoodie jackets! Yay! He was wearing a dark green v-neck t-shirt, jeans, running shoes, and he is also wearing black headphones around his neck. I need to remind myself to make him wear that style of clothing in our next date.

Chrome: Hey!

Silk: Nii-chan! (running towards him and hugging his leg)

Chrome: Whoa! Careful Silk I might drop this boxes.

Stella: What got you to wear something else besides your hoodie jacket?

Chrome: My boss wants me to wear something besides my jacket. By 'want' he'll pay me to wear different clothing beside hoodie jacket so here I am wearing my second style of clothing. Next festival my boss wants me to wear dog ear headphones.

Chloe: I want to see Nii-san with that dog ear headphones on. (giggling) Looks good together with Zoey.

Chrome: Well I got to finish my job, I'll see you later Stella!

He is definitely wearing that kind of clothing on our next date. So I decided Silk, Chloe, and I should have fun for awhile and so we did but after an hour we met some unexpected people namely my big sister and my friends.

Sasha: Little sister! Silky! Chloe! It's so good to see you again!

And she hugs us one at a time while being greeted by Jells, Rosa, Snowy, Blazette, Charlotte, and Rot.

Blazette: Where's your boyfriend?

Stella: He's running around doing his job.

Jells: Which is?

Stella: Why do you want to know?

Jells: Just curious.

Stella: What's wrong Rot?

Rot: Hmph! If he's here I got nothing to do in this place.

Sasha: Oh yes you do. You're here to carry our shopping bags.

Rot hung his head low hearing Sasha say that. I feel bad for him. Then I heard Motor's voice from the megaphone announcing something.

Motor: Alrighty then! Hello dear visitors. As you may or may not know this festival is quite below boring and so a friend of mine decided to spice things up with and he's right over there!

A spotlight shone it's light way high up on a platform and... Chrome was on top of it!

Motor: He will be providing the entertainment by using the stalls object for sale, don't worry he won't break anything. So let him continue his act and if you want to watch this without moving too much you can watch it in our website. Are you ready Chrome?!

Chrome gave a thumbs up then jumped down with pie in hand and grabbed a wire and was swinging down right towards Rot! That's not good! Rot got hit in the face with a pie making Rot mad and chased Chrome which he ran away from the mad Rot. I decided to watch the entire thing on my phone and saw Chrome running away from Rot, Chrome then jumped inside a large vase, the vase shaking slightly. Rot checked the vase and was frustrated.

Rot: Where is he?!

Here's the odd part Chrome appeared out of the vase behind Rot. How the hell did he do that?!

Chrome: Eh... (popping a mint inside his mouth) What's up doc?

Rot: Have you seen a guy went inside this vase?

Chrome: What does he look like?

Rot: He has black headphones.

Chrome: Like this? (showing his headphones)

Rot: Yeah, yeah and he was wearing a dark green t-shirt.

Chrome: Like this? (showing his t-shirt)

Rot: And he have the same hairstyle as you.

Chrome: Is that so? What else?

Rot: He also has...

Rot was slowly connecting the dots together while a goofy grin was slowly creeping up Chrome's face.

Rot: You!

Chrome: Congrats doc! Have a pumpkin pie!

He threw a pie at Rot right in his face temporarily blinding him. Chrome then began to wipe away the pie from Rot's face while saying sorry. That's awfully nice of him. Not.

Chrome: Sorry, about throwing that pumpkin pie. You deserve a cherry pie! (throwing the pie at his face) Whoop!

Chrome ran away as soon as Rot wipe away the cherry pie off his face angrier than before. The people around me who were checking their phones laughing really loudly. Even Silk and Chloe were laughing about Chrome's cartoon-like antics. The camera was following Rot as he chased after Chrome only to stop in front of a stall with a fortune-teller disguised Chrome and was sitting cross-leg on a cushion while a table was in front of him and on top of the table was a crystal ball.

Chrome: How~ can I help you, oh follower of the mysterious force.

Chrome should be a voice actor sometimes, he got the fortune teller voice head on!

Rot: Have you seen a guy with headphones.

Seriously? Rot is dumb but he's not that dumb... is he? Hm...

Chrome: I have not but maybe the clairvoyant water can show you the person you seek.

Rot: Should you use the crystal ball and not the water?

Chrome: The crystal ball can only show the past and the future. Not the present.

Rot: Oh, okay.

Chrome put down a vase filled with water on top of the table. Rot looked at the water and was unfortunate enough to be the receiving end of a boxing glove attach to a spring that was inside the vase. Rot was dazed long enough for Chrome to remove his disguised and taunt him.

Chrome: See? I told you that water can show you the person you seek! Whoop!

He ran away as soon as Rot was no longer dazed and continued the chase. Everyone was laughing so hard right now that some was even rolling on the floor laughing. So this is how funny cartoons were, quite violent though. The chase continued and soon a realistic longer bear was in front of Rot, Rot was looking around and saw a really conveniently placed manual on how to avoid bears. He read it immediately and played dead. Chrome got out of the bear's back and continued the audio of the bear's roaring and growling. While that audio was going on Chrome was on Rot and was acting like a bear as he grabs Rot and shakes him around. Chrome stopped the audio and grabbed a mallet, the same height as Chrome which is big and was aiming at Rot's downed face. Rot opened his eyes and closed it again preparing the inevitable but only to feel a toy hammer hitting his face.

Chrome: Hey stupid! This is a toy hammer! Not a wooden mallet!

Chrome threw the hammer at Rot's face and run away as fast as he can while being chased by Rot once again! Chrome ran in to a guy who was playing the shoot 'em mini-games. The one you hold a rifle who has a cork for an ammo and shoot the price you want on the shelf.

Chrome: H-hey! Shoot that guy! (making the guy point at Rot)

Rot: No! Shoot that guy! (making the guy point at Chrome)

And so it repeats.

Chrome: No! Shoot him!

Rot: You shoot him!

Chrome: Yes! Shoot me! (pointing the gun at him)

Rot: No! Shoot me! (pointing the gun at him)

Chrome: Shoot me!

Rot: No! Shoot me now and that's final!

Chrome: Okay, shoot him.

The stranger shot at Rot dazing him for a while.

Chrome: Thanks. Whoop!

He ran away from Rot once again and then turned hard right and Rot followed him only to be the receiving end of a plank in front of his face when he turned hard right.

Chrome: Oh good. He has a concussion. Or not! Whoop!

Rot got up, madder than ever and chased after Chrome for several times now, Chrome in the backdoor of a stage and so did Rot. Rot was looking around as he saw people wearing a uniform who were seated in a row as they were holding musical instruments. Rot was walking around until he was a of about to pass by a specific person holding cymbals. When Rot was about to pass by that specific person he hit Rot's head with the cymbals making a loud noise.

Chrome: How many hits in the head is needed to get you knocked down? Hm? Whoop!

The curtains opened up and then the music started and the band played William Tell Overture as Chrome was being chased by Rot running around the stage. If you can imagine what the chase is like with the music "William Tell Overture" I commend you as it's so funny! Chrome then finally runs off the stage when the music ended and was continued being chased by Rot. They both have a lot of stamina.

Silk: Nii-chan is amazing! Everyone is entertained!

Chloe: Hey look! Nii-san is on another stage.

Stella: Is that a boxing stage?

Chrome was on one of the corners and Rot climbed up on the opposite corner. Suddenly A curtain appeared around Chrome and when the curtain disappeared Chrome was wearing only a blue boxing shorts, red gloves, and his running shoes. I instantly blushed seeing Chrome's attire.

Blazette: Oh damn, he is hot!

I looked around and saw Jells, Blazette, my big sister, Rosa, Snowy, and Charlotte having blushes on their cheeks then a guy wearing a suit walk in the middle of the boxing ring microphone at hand. Announcing a fight will happen so on and so forth and someone from Rot's side gave Rot a magnetic mouth piece. I hope Chrome doesn't have metal in his boxing gloves cause his punches is strong enough as it is. Then the guy who gave Rot the magnetic mouth piece gave him red boxing gloves. Then the fight began and Chrome punched Rot instant K.O.

Referee: Winner! (raising Chrome's arm)

The curtains closed and the Looney Tunes closing theme played and Chrome suddenly appeared between the curtains.

Chrome: That's all folks!

The video ended and everyone who were watching was giving a thunderous applause as Xander appeared on the stage Motor was on and had a mega phone.

Xander: Well that's all the entertainment we can give you. Thanks to Chrome for giving us the entertainment of the century and also a special thanks to our friend for helping with the effects!

Who could that friend be? I think I have a guess on who it is.

Silk: Onee-chan! We should go to Nii-chan and congratulate him!

Chloe: Yeah Onee-chan let's go!

Silk and Chloe was dragging me to where Chrome was supposed to be in and there I saw Chrome drinking, erm... chugging a bottle of water. After he empty out the bottle he looked at us and smiled and ushered us to come closer.

Chrome: How was the entertainment?

Silk: It's amazing Nii-chan! How did you do all that?!

Chrome: With a little help from Anna and her father.

Chloe: Anna-san has a father? Where is he?

Anna: He's back home tired from helping Chrome make a fool out of Rot.

Chrome: Also thanks to Motor's inventions and Xander's soundtracks everything was a complete success, thanks to Rot of course.

Stella: The beatings you gave him, is it serious?

Chrome: No, Anna gave Rot instant health potions and his in tip-top shape! Plus he'll be having payment of five thousand dollars for collaborating willingly without even being told of. Let's enjoy the festival!

Silk &amp; Chloe: Okay Nii-chan/Nii-san!

Stella: (giggling) Okay dear.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 12 of A.B.L and if you did enjoy it, stay tune for Chapter 13! With that out of the way I'll be announcing something. There's a poll going on in my profile and I want you guys and gals (insert Uncle Sam picture here) to go to my profile and vote! If you want details about said poll then go to my profile as the poll would explain itself. So with that out of the way I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

**The nostalgia feels I felt when I was typing this! I'm so damn happy! I also have a question for you, what cartoon character did Chrome portray himself as? Let me know in the reviews! (I re-uploaded the chapter, a few very confusing mistakes.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again guys and gals! You're here to read the story so I'll make my commenting on your reviews very quickly.**

**Guest/Anonymous = Ah, salamat. Pero late na po.**

**lxdnexus = Too late with that one. (looking down) So you think I would end up forgetting my stories? Not gonna happen! Not one single thought would come up and say "Forget the story, screw around."**

**Zer0GravityGam3r = Zer0 It is Yaebi but Rot is this story's version of Yaebi. **

**Xanderush305 = Thanks and finally no misspelled words was seen in your review! Cheers! :P**

**That's the reviews I recently received so with that out of the way, let the story begin!**

**Chapter 13: Getting an Autograph... is a pain in the Ass.**

Ugh... What? Why it is still dark, I've set my phone to 8 A.M and my phone is already trying to wake me up. I then wrapped my arms around something... or someone and memories last night flooded back to my head. My head is between... _A pair_ c_leavage. Should you supposed to be happy? _Perverts would be happy; they won't even hesitate on groping it (Eh, Xander? Oh right you're the booty lover). _Then why won't you grope it? _Why would I grope it? _I don't know. _I heard Stella's giggle. _Then you must be in between her's. _Ugh...

Chrome: Stella, it is one thing to let you and your adorable sisters sleep in my home but it's another thing that I woke up in between your cleavage.

Stella: (giggling) I thought guys like this kind of surprise.

Chrome: Perverts would and they'll be glad to squeeze it.

Stella: Then why won't you squeeze it? (giggling)

C'mon! She's practically giving us permission! Eh, shut the hell up, the time I'll be touching her cleavage would be the time where I die, had an accident or when we get married and I prefer the latter. C'mon just a little touch? _Chrome said he won't Gold now shut the hell up. _Ow, ow, ow! Not the ears! _Stop complaining. _Wait… someone's hard right now. Who wouldn't? You got a point.

Chrome: Ugh... I don't want to.

Stella: Why not.

Chrome: I don't like feeling like a pervert. Can you get off now? You're slowly suffocating me to death.

Stella: (giggling) Okay, 'Mr. In-self-control.'

You don't even know that I've been controlling Gold to not grope it. _True._ Stella got off me and giggled seeing me blushed deeply for the first time, I just got my glasses on my desk and put it on. I notice Stella blushing as well; I knew she wouldn't be able to tease me like that without her blushing._ How did you know?_ Have you ever seen Stella act like this before? _You got me there._

Stella: You look cute when you blush that deeply.

Chrome: Same goes for you 'dearest'.

Stella: Hey! That's my nickname to you!

Chrome: Okay then my queen.

Stella: (blushing slightly) Good. Let's go your breakfast is ready.

Chrome: Thanks honey. (cheeky grin)

Stella: (blushing) How many nicknames will you give me?!

Chrome: As many times as you keep on doing wifely acts.

Stella: (folding her arms and puffing her cheeks) Hmph!

Chrome: Hahaha, let's go already.

You like to tease her a lot. It's enjoyable to see her face bright red. Yeah, really cute. _I thought you have the hots for Anna._ A little. A little? Who were the one who said she's hot? Let's see here hm... _Gold._ Right! How are you calm and happy at the same time anyways?! Oh I don't know maybe stress broke me to the point that I can feel two opposite feelings at once? Or the fact that I have three voices inside my head? _Gold the more you ask him questions just to shut him up the more he's starting to burn you, little by little. _I'm supposed to be the happy personality! Not the opposite! _I don't see a sad personality so someone would be taking it and definitely not me or Crimson._ Ugh... Rektified! Oh I might have some explanation about my catchphrase. I took the internet slang of wreck which is rekt and combined it with wrecktify and got rektify or rektified. I've been using that catchphrase a whole lot in tf2. _2604 hours of playtime, good job!_ Shut up before I have to rektify you. _No thank you, I've seen what you can do to guys that even try to flirt with Stella. _Damn right!

Silk: Hey Nii-chan! I heard Jennifer is now here in Los Angeles!

Chrome: Who's Jennifer?

Chloe: *gasp* You don't know Nii-san?! She's a very popular model! Jell-chan's sister!

Chrome: And what am I supposed to do?

Stella: They want you to bring Silk so they can get an autograph from Jennifer.

_I can already tell this will be a_ _pain_ in the ass.

Chrome: Do I have a choice?

Stella: Oh also Jennifer will be traveling a lot by car so you only have a few tries to sign her autograph when she stops in one of her many destinations.

**Ugh... I'm always here when you get the crappiest tasks.** It's gonna be crappy at the start but gonna be adrenaline filled. **I can't wait. **Hi! **Not you again.** Well for your information 'Reddy' I always show up when Chrome over here is happy or excited. Guess what emotion he is feeling right now. **Ugh... Why you are excited right now is it because you'll meet this model?** I'm excited because I can already guess I won't be able to get her autograph without being chased by the guards. Uhh... is the stunts you're thinking of safe? Why would I be thinking it if it was impossible? I was talking about if the stunts were safe or not! Take a good bloody guess. Why are you excited at the most terrifying moments! Uh, hello I've became a daredevil since I learnt how to parkour so deal with it. I did my morning routine and then headed out together with Silk. We rode a bus to the city and I can already see the side walk filled with people waiting for someone. _This 'Jennifer' must be a really famous model to make people act like this._ When the bus finally stopped, Silk instantly took my hands and was now pulling me towards a group of people in front of the cinema.

Silk: Nii-chan, can you carry me? I can't see Jennifer-chan.

Chrome: Uh, sure.

I carried her and took her spot on my shoulders then continued walking, Silk then asked me to go through the crowd, and it's gonna be a good time to put on my bandana mask and pull my hood up. Once I finished putting my bandana on, I was already in front of the crowd there I saw Jennifer. She stood at 6 feet tall (due to the heels), has maroon colored hair, maroon at the top side of her eyes and yellow at the bottom side of her eyes, pale white skin, and was wearing a red dress and red high heels. She was currently signing autographs. Jennifer noticed Silk and walked closer with a smile.

Jennifer: Oh hello there Silky, how were you?

Silk: I'm doing good Jennifer-chan! Have you met my Nii-chan? (pointing at me from her position)

Jennifer: No, I haven't. Who are you?

Chrome: ...

I don't know why but after the time when I visited Stella's big sister for the first time I wasn't able to talk anymore when I put on my bandana mask. I explained this to them and started to call me Mute whenever I put on the bandana mask.

Jennifer: Um, hello?

Silk: Whoops! (giggling) I forgot Nii-chan can't talk when he puts on the bandana. His name is Chrome!

I tapped Silk on the knee reminding what we came here for.

Silk: Oh right! Can you sign this for me and for my Nee-chan?

Jennifer: I'll do anything for you Silky.

She took the pen and paper but was dragged abruptly as the pen and paper was about to fall. I took it and saw Jennifer being forced to go to another location by car. **I was thinking that was too easy. **I wish it was. Ugh...

Silk: Nii-chan! Hurry!

I instantly run after the car through the crowd and noticed the sidewalk filled with people, I won't be able to keep up so to the roof! I removed my bandana a bit so I can talk.

Chrome: Hold on tight!

I put back the bandana and went for the nearest metal balcony I can find. I got up and instantly found the momentum to keep up my speed until I was on the roof; I spotted the car and immediately ran after it. Silk enjoying herself with the breeze on her skin while I was running and jumping from roof to roof, like there's fire nearby. The car stopped and saw Jennifer come out of it and went in to a studio, I went down immediately and walked across the street. _Is Silk still on our shoulders? _Yeah, though it appears she's now in a piggyback ride. _Amazing what a small and limber kid can do._ You should be amazed what a fat and big three year old can do. _Are you talking about your nephew? _Yup!

Silk: Hey, Nii-chan! She's over there!

I walked closer and on cue come the paparazzi and fans. The same cliché things happening as she was gone once Silk was about to get her autograph. I instantly got up to the roof top and ran after the car. I knew this would keep happening so let's have finale and jumped down on to the car. _Don't you dare. _**He dared.** I immediately use my body as a cushion for Silk as I took her and hug her protectively as my back took the fall and landed on the roof of the car. The car stopped immediately after the collision and Jennifer came out shocked. I was trying to negate the pain. _Which is working?_ Silk on the other hand, nonchalantly jumped down the roof and was now eye to eye (so to speak) with Jennifer.

Silk: Can I have your autograph now?

Jennifer: Huh?! Uh, sure. Would he be okay?

Silk: Yup! Nii-chan will be fine!

_Funny, that kid has no worries about you, _Remember the time I got shot? _Yeah? Oh, yeah she cared so much that she'll add more injuries if you were a normal person with a normal life. _Normal is a misconception. _Like everything in this world? _Well not everything. **Shh, I think Chrome broke something.** That would either be the roof of the car or my back. _I'll go with the roof of the car being broke. It's impossible to break your bones now than ever. _Once Silk was finished I stood back up and popped my joints than cracked my knuckles and neck to which Silk and Jennifer look at me in disgust. _Silk aren't use to that sound yet, lovely. _You're starting to become more sarcastic, Azure. _Your sarcasm rubbed off of Gold and Crimson too. _**Yup. **Yup! Lovely. I crouched back down so Silk can have a piggyback ride again. She got up and then waved goodbye to Jennifer as I agilely went up back to the roof and removed my bandana.

Chrome: No thank you?

Silk: Thank you! (hugging my neck tightly)

Chrome: Ack! S-Silk! C-can't... breathe!

I said that as I stumble a bit emphasizing my point of lacking oxygen. _If Silk were to body build she'll be able to lift an elephant._ She can start now; we already have an elephant that's heavier than most elephants (Eh, Xander?). (laughing) If only Xander can hear our minds. (He's reading this though). I'm hearing Azure whisper something to Gold. What?! He can literally read our minds?! Technically my friend, everyone can. Prepare for impact! **We could if Xander can even reach us with consciousness still intact.** How are you all three together right now? _Oh we can without you feeling calm, happy, or mad. _Then why was Gold complaining about me being excited?! I didn't know! I could just be back in my room not seeing you're crazy stunts! I'm traumatized for life! It's amazing that I can traumatize my own split-personality.

**Chapter 13.5: Chloe's School.**

_Um, Chrome. Are you sure you aren't lost? _I'm not lost, I have great sense of direction. _Then why are you jumping from roof to roof? _What? Can't a guy enjoy parkour without a timer from time to time? _Well better hurry up, we'll be late for Chloe's School Festival._ I know, I know, I'm already jumping off. _What?! No, no, no! _**Woohoo! **It's amazing that I landed on a truck filled with mattresses. _Lucky you, I think I got traumatized as well._ Two down! One tough personality left. **Oh please no! Don't you bloody dare!** _He dared, remind each other not to say those three words._ **You almost got hit by a car! **I 'almost' got hit by a car. _Well luckily you high jumped your way out of death's harm._ Ah! There's the school! _And there's the adorable purple-haired girl we all held dearly with Silk. _I decided I should be a bit inconspicuous with the whole Silver Runner thing so I removed my jacket and tied it to my waist revealing my bo staff dangling from the side. Under the hoodie jacket is the same black headphones and a light blue v-neck t-shirt.

Chloe: Nii-san!

Chrome: Hello Chloe.

Chloe: Thank you for coming!

Chrome: Let's go then?

I offered my hand and she held it as we walked around her school until I notice her teacher Ms. Crystal having troubles with the stack-able chairs. Ms. Crystal is really young about twenty-one years old and she has the body and looks that get all the guys she come across to flirt with her. _Her 'charms' won't work on you though. _Of course it won't work the fact that I'm younger by a couple of years and already have a girlfriend. She's hot! Well at least I know the womanizer from you three. Who is? _*smack* It's you dumb ass._ Ow! Stop smacking the back of my head. _Then stop being idiotic!_ It won't happen.

Chrome: Um, Ms. Crystal. Do you need any help?

Ms. Crystal: Ah, yes Mr. Donovan. I need help with placing the chairs.

I easily lifted a stack of ten chairs up and then placed them one by one in an orderly fashion. _Rinse and repeat?_ Yes, rinse and repeat.

Ms. Crystal: Thanks Mr. Donovan, I wouldn't have been able to place them all before the concert happens.

Chrome: No problem Ms. Crystal. I'm always glad to help.

Chloe: (puffing her cheeks and hands on her hips) Are you cheating on Onee-chan now?

Chrome: What? (chuckling) No Chloe, I'm not cheating on her. Let's just go and see what you're classmates are selling in their stalls.

Did I ever tell you that Chloe's School Festival is like that in Japan? No? _Now you know. _Need I remind you that Chloe is in high school? _Stop asking questions. _Stop ordering me around before I rektify you.

Chloe: Oh! Nii-san I almost forgot, I have a job in my class and I better get going. I hope you visit my class!

Chrome: I would, I'll just explore around.

_And~ she's gone. To think that kids are taught immediately how to do a job._ You're asking the guy that already experienced it when he was just eight._ I always forget. _Let that sarcasm flow, you'll never know what'll happen with mine. I explored around the campus and definitely felt like a festival only it's in the school. I was walking around and saw some of the students running the stalls whisper to each other while looking at me; I just shrugged and went to a crepe shop. I ordered one and ate it, it was really tasty. I then decided to have fun. _You will always decide having fun before all else._ Which is true and I played that air gun game where you shoot some targets and win a price depending on your score. I was aiming and I quote the girl who runs the stall "You have flawless aiming!" as I shoot down all the targets. _Underestimation is such a buggered thing when it comes to aiming with glasses. _Bugger them all! She gave me a teddy for as a price for shooting down all the targets, I just gave it to her, she blushed and said thank you. _It's_ _time to visit Chloe, no?_ Way ahead of ya! _Oh boy._ Maid and butler outfits? Really?! _Turn heels!_ **Or not.** The time when I don't want Chloe to grab my hand, she grabbed it.

Chloe: Welcome Nii-san!

Chrome: Ugh...

Chloe: Come in and take a seat! What will be your order?

Chrome: Eh, (looking at the menu cutout) I'll have the red ice tea.

Of all the things Chloe would redo in anime, why maid/butler cafe?! Things I do to keep them happy. _Let's see here, jumping off a building and on to the roof of a car to get Silk's autograph, acting as a customer and Chloe as a waitress/maid and ordering food so Chloe can experience serving people their orders, and finally acting like a very possessive boyfriend to Stella._ Possessive? More like protective._ Yeah right its li- Ow! What did you do that for?!_ Being as retarded as Gold. _Ugh..._

Chloe: Here's your order Nii-san!

Chrome: Thanks.

I took a sip of my red ice tea and was enjoying, I then had my eyes to look around the room I were in and it's well decorated to looking like one of the rooms of a mansion. I then looked at Chloe who was happily serving the customers and I noticed a particular blonde boy with blue eyes who was currently being served by Chloe. What got me to notice that particular boy is the fact that Chloe... is blushing slightly and her body was rotating to the left then to the right continuously. Chloe then turned around and was about to get that boy's order when Chloe noticed my grin which made her blush even more deeply. The boy looked at me and waved hello at me, I waved back. I then stood up and took my glass and went to sit with the boy.

Chrome: Hello there.

?: Hello, Mister?

Chrome: Call me Chrome.

?: Huh, weird name. My name's Dylan.

Chrome: It's nice to meet you Dylan. Do you study here?

Dylan: Yeah, I'm actually on break now.

Chrome: You're working here? (grinning)

Dylan: (blushing slightly) Y-yeah.

Chrome: So you know Chloe? (pointing to Chloe walking closer to us)

Dylan: Yup she's my classmate. How do you know her?

Chrome: Well she calls me Nii-san.

Dylan: She has a big brother?!

Chrome: 'Brotherly figure'.

Dylan: Oh.

And cue Chloe, time for some payback. _I worry sometimes._

Chrome: What do you think of Chloe in her outfit, eh Dylan? (sly grin)

Chloe: (blushing) Nii-san!

Chrome: (chuckling) Well? (raising an eyebrow)

Dylan: (mumbling while blushing) She looks cute.

I heard that! Hahaha better get out of here! _Better drink fast, Chloe is about to explode._

Chrome: Well I gotta go now. (finishing the drink really fast) See ya later Dylan!

Chloe: (blushing and frustrated) Nii-san! You better get back here!

I popped my head out so Chloe can see my face as to remind her about my payment.

Chrome: The payment is on Dylan's table!

I then heard Chloe's saying sorry to Dylan about my actions and I chuckled. I already saw Chloe's crush, I wonder if Stella knows about this. _One way to find out I supposed._Remind me later. Sure. I got out as soon as possible and moments later Chloe was running after me with her regular clothes back on. Once she was near me she started hitting my chest repeatedly.

Chloe: Baka! Why did you do that in front of Dylan?!

Chrome: Oh, you just came at the wrong time.

Chloe: Baka! You owe me a strawberry crepe!

Chrome: Okay, let's go get your crepe.

Chloe: (arms cross and puffing her cheeks) Hmph!

Hahahaha, revenge felt so good. _No mercy to anyone, hm?_ That's what I would like to call well-deserved karma. _That's why you always get in trouble. _If I always get in trouble, I'd be sorry for Xander for every second something bad will happen to him. _Eh, he'll manage to live. I hope. _I can already see him hospitalized. Well anyways I managed to buy Chloe her extra-large strawberry crepe and she said we should have fun and we did. Even though I'm teasing her about her crush though I'm dead serious if both of them are a thing now and I hear Chloe sad. **Murder.** What the hell you talking about? I'm thinking about threatening him but murder? I know you're my violent side, Crimson but murder isn't gonna solve a damn thing in fact it will make her even more sad. **Well it's gonna shut the victim up and won't be able to do a thing. **I swear if you made me do that I'll be imagining hammers hitting your crotch real hard. **You got a phone call.** Right.

Chrome: Hello?

Stella: Hello Chrome. Uh, Silk and I is there right now and I kind of need help with a problem that needs you to supervise it.

Chrome: Ugh... Where are you?

Stella: We are at the entrance of the school.

Chrome: I'll be there.

I hanged up and Chloe gave me a questioning hum.

Chrome: Your Onee-chan said she needs me to supervise her problem. She's at the entrance of the school.

Chloe: Oh? Let's go, hurry!

_The dragging part ensues. _When we and I already saw the problem and it's really big! _For a Japanese Spitz puppy._

Chrome: Zoey?! Why is she here?!

Stella: She managed to escape her leash and she's now running around the school!

Chrome: Ugh...

Let's just get this over with. _Ensue chasing music. _

Chrome: Get back here Zoey!

Zoey stopped at the middle of the stalls and tilted her head to the side with her tongue hanging out as she looked at me who was about to chase her. When I moved she suddenly bolted straight towards the school building.

Chrome: Cut off the exits girls.

Stella &amp; Chloe &amp; Silk: Right!

I then chased after her, hot on her heels as she runs under everyone in the school's hallways, I for one is managing to dodge the people in the hallway while saying excuse me. Zoey went upstairs and I immediately turned to the corner to see Zoey run under a girl with a long skirt. I apologized to her as I ran up the stairs cutting the corner so I can be a bit closer to Zoey. _Did you see anything?_ I wish I didn't see anything. I then sped up my running and I lost sight of Zoey when she went down the stairs. I then looked out the window under the entrance/exit of the school building. I then timed my jumped down. _Not this jumping down the building crap again._ I heard a lot of gasps as I did then I managed to land right beside the puppy dog as I roll to reduce the pain I felt as I held on to Zoey. I was lying on my back as I raised Zoey up who was looking at me with her tongue out. _For a dog she can give the biggest of all troubles._

Chrome: Will you ever learn?

Zoey: _Potato._

Chrome: _Anna you always show up at the weirdest moments._

Anna: _Like what?_

Chrome: _Like maybe you translated what Zoey was about to say._

Anna: _I did nothing of the sorts._

Chrome: _Oh really, your dad can't help translate since you both needed to get in my head to translate and your dad will be screwed if he gets back in my head._

Anna: _Fine, you got me but her way of thinking is really funny._

Chrome: _Finally warming up to the dog, eh?_

Anna: _May~be._

Silk: Nii-chan are you okay?!

Chrome: Never better.

I got up and was now carrying Zoey.

Chrome: Let's go back home.

Silk: Aw... why now?

Chrome: Well I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to carry anything right now. Zoey is an exception.

Silk: Fine... but you owe me macaroons.

Chrome: I always owe you girl's food. Let's just go.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13 of A.B.L and if you did enjoy it, stay tune for Chapter 14! With that out of the way I'll now be announcing the winner in the poll... **

**Pokemon = 2 **

**Team Fortress 2 = 1**

**League of Legends = 0**

**So expect a new story from me about Pokemon! So with that out of the way I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

**Agh dammit! Gold's dialogue kept on disappearing! Oh also the Pokemon story is now out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again guys and gals! I'll now be commenting on the recent reviews I got so I'll make it quick.**

**Miguemaster = If I would be frank about this, after each future chapters you'll be waiting a whole lot more. So I guess I can't say "wait no more" without making this series end.**

**Zer0GravityGam3r = Eh, no harm done but tone down the curiosity, it might get you killed. (speaks to a radio) Stand down, sniper.**

**Xanderush305 = Uh, hello? 9-1-1? I'm reporting a lunatic dancing like a headless chicken in front of my yard. His name is Xanderush305. Okay. Thank you.**

**lxdnexus = Well sorry to burst your bubble but I think this story would end before the year ends unless, unless I feel like extending it which I think it would rarely happen since I need to conserve ideas for another story.**

**Shine'ShiningForceDX = I'm really glad that you love this story, cheers to you! Oh also you should hope and pray the best of luck to Xanderush305, he really, really needs it.**

**So that's the recent reviews I got so I shouldn't take away more of your precious time so with that out of the way! Let the story begin!**

**Chapter 14: An Odd Request**

Hello! Stella here! I'm so happy right now, a date with Chrome without his jacket! Since the sun is shining brightly, I decided that Chrome and I would go to the park for our date today. I'm dress with a dark gray short sleeve jacket, white undershirt, white shorts and brown boots just for the occasion today! Chrome is wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, running shoes and black headphones around his neck! When we reached the park we hooked arms together as we stroll down the park until I noticed a girl having trouble getting her cat back which was on the tree. I then pulled Chrome with me to the little girl and saw she was sniffing.

Stella: What's the matter?

Girl: *sniff* My cat *sniff* won't go down the tree.

I looked at Chrome who just nodded.

Chrome: Got it.

He jumped and took hold of the branch scaring the cat and went higher in the tree. Chrome got on the tree then started chasing the cat as the girl and I can see the tree's leaves shaking from the chase while hearing Chrome grunt in frustration.

Chrome: Get back here!

After a few moments had passed Chrome jumped back down holding a the cat, Chrome gave it to the little girl who was happy and thank him. While the girl was walking away the cat was staring at Chrome hissing at him while Chrome was growling at the cat.

Stella: *giggling* Seems like cats don't like you.

Chrome: That's the only cat who hates me. I always get nuzzled by the cats in the neighborhood. Well I can feel a little hate with cats since I'm a dog lover.

Stella: Well let's continue our date then.

Chrome: As you wish.

We then walked for a minute or so until Chrome decided to take a break on one of the park benches, I then noticed there was an ice cream parlor across the street from the park.

Stella: Hey, we should go to that ice cream parlor. (pointing towards the shop)

Chrome: I'm in the mood for ice cream so let's go. (standing up and offering his hand for me)

Stella: (taking the hand and stood up) Let's go. (smiling)

We then went towards the ice cream parlor and noticed an interesting discount in front of the store, it says "Couple's Discount" well lucky me! I then noticed Chrome checking his wallet which made me giggle.

Stella: Don't worry, I won't buy anything expensive.

Chrome: Hope so, I don't want to use the money I saved up just for you to buy a hundred dollar ice cream.

Stella: Is there such a thing?

Chrome: Yup!

We then ordered our ice cream as I ordered pistachio ice cream while Chrome ordered mango ice cream. I always notice him buying the same flavor of ice cream for himself.

Stella: Why do you like mango?

Chrome: I have no specification why I like mango.

Stella: (puffing my cheeks and pouting) You're always hiding things from me.

Chrome: (chuckling) It's not that important anyways. What's important is that I know everything that you like.

Stella: What about you? I also want to know everything that you like.

Chrome: I like a lot of things. Mostly it's all about activities.

Stella: Well I did say I want to know everything about things that you like.

Chrome: You already know it though. (cheeky grin)

Stella: (puffing my cheeks and pouting) Hmph!

Chrome: Wait a second Stella.

He places his index finger on my lips then wipes of the ice cream that I didn't notice was there and then puts the same finger in his mouth.

Chrome: Tastes delicious.

Stella: (blushing) You could have just use a napkin.

Chrome: Well apparently you tasted me before so I should take the chance and taste you. (grinning slyly)

Stella: (blushing) Oh wait look at what we got here.

I then wipe away the mango ice cream which was on his lips and did the same thing.

Stella: I was right! You do taste sweet.

Chrome: (wiping his lips with a napkin) I didn't notice that. Well I guess we're even. (smiling)

Stella: (smiling back) Yup!

Chrome: Let's go now.

Stella: Alright!

We then walked out as I happily hook my arm but like it was on cue Chrome's phone was ringing which made me unhook my arm in dismay.

Chrome: Wait a sec.

When Chrome was out of earshot he then started talking to whoever he was talking to as I looked around enjoying the scenery. I then noticed Charlotte close to the edge of the park. I then felt a hand on my shoulders and thanks to Self-Defense School; instincts got the better of me. I then took the hand and flipped the guy from my back and in to the front of me but it was Chrome! He stopped his fall by placing his feet down making him look like he's doing the limbo.

Stella: (covering my mouth) Oh Chrome! Sorry about that.

Chrome: (standing back upright) I'm glad that you didn't waste your time in that Self-Defense School.

I wonder if Chrome went and study Self-Defense... Better yet, I hope he won't study Self-Defense. I won't be able to hug him unless I got thrown off and get myself hurt.

Stella: What was that call about?

Chrome: Oh I asked a friend of mine to make something.

Stella: What is it?

Chrome: Oh you'll see. (smiling)

Stella: (puffing my cheeks) There you go again.

Chrome: Hey! (hugging me) You'll enjoy this surprise.

Stella: (cheeks still puffed) Hope so. Also Chrome you see that over there?

Chrome: What? Hey, isn't that Charlotte?

Stella: It is her let's go to her.

I hooked arms with Chrome again and pulled him towards Charlotte. Once we were there I saw Charlotte's worried face but once we were close her worried face disappeared.

Charlotte: Ah there you are!

Stella: You've been looking for us?

Charlotte: Y-yeah...

Chrome: What do you need?

Charlotte: W-well... (blushing) I kind of like a guy and...

Stella: Wait, you like a guy?! Who's the lucky fella?

Charlotte: W-well, I don't know if he likes me back and I kind of need Chrome.

Chrome: Why do you need me?

Both of our eyebrows are raised when Charlotte just said that she needs my boyfriend.

Charlotte: I kind of need Chrome to act like a villain.

Chrome acting like he is a villain? I always see him as a good guy but I never saw him as a bad guy.

Chrome: Act like a villain? Sure, I always wanted to act like one. Here Stella, hold on to this for me.

He handed an antique silver pocket watch to me and it has that elegant design.

Stella: Where did you get this?

Chrome: The same friend made this and gave it to his sister then his sister gave this to me for helping.

Stella: O~kay?

Chrome: Okay Charlotte what, am I supposed to do?

What?! Harass Charlotte?! Charlotte really wants to know if the guy she likes really likes her back. So I'll act like an innocent passerby, I can do that. The setup is ready as Charlotte is leaning on a tree and Chrome is about to pin her to said tree then Charlotte would struggle when that guy shows up. Charlotte gave the signal to Chrome and he did his job and cue Charlotte's guy.

?: Hey! Stop harassing her!

Chrome looked at the guy, who was wearing a red hoodie jacket, black pants and jeans. He was 6 feet tall and looks like he was twenty-one (twenny-one) years old.

Chrome: Make me.

He's doing a good job and ow! Chrome got palm-punched. Chrome stumbled a bit and check his jaws, he then threw a punch and the guy used it to throw Chrome behind him away from Charlotte. Chrome landed on his feet which would make me believe that he has a feline instinct and turned around with a grin. How do I know this? Well I'm already in the crowd watching the fight.

?: Are you alright Charlotte?

Charlotte: Y-yeah, I'm fine Nexus.

So that's his name, hm... Well if you give Chrome a job he'll do it until he's done which means cue the unintentional punch almost missing Nexus which he took the chance and flip Chrome once again like what I did only the same thing to happen again.

Chrome: Nice moves.

Chrome then immediately stood upright and dragged Nexus arm over his shoulders and Chrome carried his body and threw him forward which Nexus landed unceremoniously. Chrome then walked closer but got his feet side swept by Nexus which thought Chrome would land face first but held his ground as he handstand not to fall.

Nexus: You know how to show off, kid.

Chrome: You're the one forcing me to show up.

Nexus then punched Chrome straight in the face which made Chrome stumble a bit but didn't flinch. Nexus then punched him in the stomach which his upper body leaned forward from the blow and when Nexus was about to punch Chrome in the face again it was caught and Chrome is having his malicious grin again. Chrome then punched him in the stomach which I noticed a few blood being coughed out but Nexus didn't back out and did a series of punches/palm-punches at Chrome which he fell on his back but is still conscious.

Chrome: Do you like her?

Nexus: W-what?! W-what are you talking about kid?!

Chrome: Do you like Charlotte? (sitting back up his arm resting on his knee)

Nexus looked at Charlotte and well said yes; when Nexus looked back Chrome was already gone with a hearty laugh was heard in the crowd. Chrome then walked up to me and cracked his neck.

Stella: Are you alright?

Chrome: Yeah, Got a little bit bruised.

So, my date with Chrome ended up being a matchmaking session for Charlotte. Ugh...

Chrome: Well we can go home now or continue our date, your pick.

Stella: You already know the answer. (smiling)

Chrome: What would it be? (tilting his head to the right)

Stella: Continue our date! (clinging on to his arms affectionately)

Chrome: I never knew that would be your answer.

Stella: (giving a playful punch on his arm) Stop being sarcastic.

Chrome: I would if I could.

Stella: What do you mean by that?

Chrome: Let's say my consciousness is driving me insane. Can you hand me my pocket watch back?

I gave it to him and his first sentence made me wonder, hm... I don't know what he meant but I hope he's just joking. I really hope he's joking about going insane because you don't know if he's joking or not sometimes which would lead to an embarrassing moment and I already had enough of those kinds of moments. You want me to list it out? No thank you!

**Chapter 14.5: Valentine's Day!**

So I'm back with my three crazy voices inside my head. _Hello. _Hey! I'm not crazy! **Just shut the hell up. Ugh...** It's that time of year again, no, not Stella on her period. It's Valentine's Day which means one thing. The school is preparing for it? Exactly. _Say, I thought you're about to go home. _Yeah, I came here during summer vacation and I'll be leaving in summer vacation. _You gonna bring Stella and her little sisters? _I promised them didn't I? _Fair enough._

Principal Philips: All students who doesn't have a partner shall be chased down and will serve time in the jail booth.

I don't know where Stella is but I hope she's safe or at least not partnered up with one of her admirers but if it's her friend I'll be okay with it. _Well there's a possibility that one of her friends likes her the sense of having a relationship. _Shut up before I have to rektify you. _My lips are sealed._ Good. As I was walking around I'm seeing a lot of people getting chased by the student council and one of the female members noticed me without a partner and walked towards me. (Student Council Member)

S.C.M: You're going to jail.

Chrome: I don't want to.

She was trying to pull me but all of her efforts were for naught as I didn't even budge. _Why don't you do that when Silk, Chloe, or Stella when they drag you? _Well I'm following either way and I'm not following a S.C.M to drag me to jail booth no less. _How about you pull her instead._ So I can risk getting caught by Stella once she's back? No thank you, I'll just carefully pry her fingers from my wrist then... Whoop!

S.C.M: There's another runner.

Ha! You have a lot of runners! What kind of law are the Student Council anyways?! The not so strict kind. Define strict. Strict; demanding that rules concerning behavior are obeyed and observed. Such definition, much fascinating. Hey Crimson can you rektify Gold for a solid minute? **Got it. **No, no, no! Agh~! Now gotta silent his screaming while I'm running. I'm bored though so why not play music while getting chased, getting my ear phones and placing it in my ear and connect it to my phone then music. Yipes! Too many S.C.M! _Can you just do the Cartoon Act? _I could since Anna and her dad gave it to me as an apology from making me insane. _Use it then. _If I have to, right now. There's no need. _Then what will you do?_ Turn hard left at after this wall disappear. _And~_

Chrome: Omph!

_So you bump in to someone, lovely. I hope you bumped in to a S.C.M. _Well your hope is gone.

Chrome: Cupa?

Cupa: Chrome! Have you seen Xander?

Chrome: I don't know, he always disappears when he's out of crap! The S.C.M! Run Cupa!

Cupa: Okay!

We both run away then we part ways as I made a hard turn to the right while she goes to the left. _Is that Stella? Why is she casually walking towards us alone?_ She's also hiding something behind her.

Stella: Hello Chrome!

She placed one of the handcuffs' end on my left wrist while she placed the other end to her right wrist._ Lovely, no escape until we do what the paper given to her says._

Chrome: Handcuffs?

Stella: Yup and to remove it, (pulls out a paper from her pocket) Walk around school at least once.

Chrome: Lovely, a chained date.

Stella: (giggling) Let's go then.

_Lovely, you get to have a date with Stella, two times closer._ I don't know if this is a good thing or a bad thing. How about both? Hey Crimson, rektification needed on aisle Gold! **Got it. **Not again! Now where were we? _A chained date with Stella. _Oh right.

Chrome: Jeez, this place is so hectic during Valentine's.

Stella: Well there are a lot of people who is single here and I'm glad I have a boyfriend like you! (hugging my left arm)

Chrome: Well I'm glad to have a girlfriend like you. Let's avoid this panicking people while we're walking or we might get one stuck in between us.

Stella: Right! (purring and snuggling close to my arm)

Well now, Stella is purring. Sound's so cute. _She's part cat or something?_ I don't know and I don't want to find out. Dammit Gold stop giving me pictures of Stella with cat ears and a tail! Hehehe, make me. Crimson! No, no, no! Okay I'll stop! Good. I'll just ruffle one of her twin tails while ignoring the panicking people around us.

Stella: Oh Chrome, I have this for you.

She handed me a little bag of heart-shaped cookies, I'm really touch. _You've been sarcastic for so long that everything you think of is sarcastic. _Thank you. _That wasn't a compliment. _Screw you.

Chrome: Thanks, Stella. I'll repay you next month.

Stella: What would that be? Hm?

Chrome: You'll find out.

Stella: (puffing her cheeks) Why are you always hiding things from me?

Chrome: Well it won't become a happy surprise now, won't it?

Stella: (pouting) I guess.

_How can you still react even though you have a song playing while wearing your earphones?_ Ever heard of lip reading? _Okay then._ I'll just remove the earphones and stop the song so no more trouble will pop up and bite me in the ass. _Like the time with Xander and Motor with the rabid dogs?_ Luckily we didn't got our ass bitten for real that time. So our chained date went smoothly and kind of romantic despite the fact that people are getting tackled and people resisting arrest. _Like what happened to you before Stella cuffed ya._ _This place is supposed to be calm and had that romantic feel in the air... not anarchy._ I think it would calm down in a few minutes. What made you say that? Principal Philips just announced it. Oh.

Stella: Ah! Finally peace!

Chrome: What about quiet?

Stella: Do you think Valentine's Day would be quiet in this school?

Chrome: With Xander, Motor, and I in this school? No quiet whatsoever.

Stella: (giggling) Three Musketeers.

Chrome: The Three Idiots sounds more like it.

Stella: Well you three are smart so it would be impossible to call you idiots.

Chrome: Get us to three to enjoy too much, you'll be forced to call us idiots.

Stella: Okay, 'idiot'. (giggling)

Chrome: That's so mean of you honey.

Stella: (giggling) Well let's go back to the handcuff booth and get this off.

Chrome: Lead the way, I don't even know where the booth is.

So Stella lead me to the booth were you can get someone handcuffed to someone else. Once we got rid of the handcuffs I was rubbing my wrist and then started to walk aimlessly together with Stella.

Chrome: What do you want to do next?

Stella: I don't know, I think we should just sit down.

Chrome: Okay the- What the hell are you doing?

S.C.M(M): You're needed in a booth right now.

Stella: What?! What booth?!

S.C.M(F): You two are needed in the marriage booth right now. (giggling) Congratulations!

When I get my hands on those two idiots, I'll bloody strangle them at the same time. **Why strangle?** So I can make Xander laugh while he's slowly suffocating.** I forgot, he's as crazy as us as he laughs when he receives pain.** Definitely crazier than us. **That's why he's the perfect punching bag, makes me more irritable when he's laughing while getting strangled.** Marriage booth... Ugh... here I come. _Enthusiastic as ever. _Har, har har, so funny that I forgot to laugh. _But you laugh._ Crimson! rektification on aisle Azure! **Coming right up**. _I hate you Chrome._ I love you too you limp bastard._ Agh!_ **It's done.** At least I can get along with a personality even with the least amount of hanging around. **Well you're allowing me to beat up at least someone so I can get along with you just fine.** Hope so, I don't want to have a mental battle going on. Oh goodie, I'm already here.

**Few Minutes Later**

I think I fell asleep, good thing I woke up when that fake priest said "Would you take Stella as your wife?" _Ugh... *crack* At least you said "I do" even in your half second groggy head._ Oh good you're back. _Yeah no thanks to Crimson and you. Wait that S.C.M girl is giving you something. _The hell?! Certification of Marriage?!

Stella: What do you have there?

Chrome: Check for yourself. (handing the piece of paper)

Stella: (blushing) We have this moment recorded... on a piece of paper.

Chrome: I'd burn it if you like.

Stella: (blushing) N-no I'll keep it.

Chrome: O~kay? Let's go find those bastards.

Stella: Who?

Chrome: Three words: Xander and Motor.

I saw Stella taking out her phone and I bet she's calling Xander and Motor right now. Good call (no puns intended) Stella. I always wanted excitement and a way to embarrass Stella.

Chrome: Yay, darling called out my two targets, now she's coming with me.

Stella: (blushing) W-what?!

Guess what kind of carry I did to her. _Bridal style, seems like you're liking it._ I think Stella is liking it more. Ooh! Ooh! Look there's Xander and Motor!

Chrome: Run you mealy mouthed bastards!

Xander &amp; Motor: Oh s***!

I put down Stella gently as she is still as bright as a tomato and then continued chasing those two. They decided to split up but they did it at the wrong time as I was near enough for me to reach out and grab them by the back of their collar.

Xander: Um... w-what a-are y-you gonna do to us?

Motor: Please don't be that pile driver.

Chrome: I have something better in mind (malicious grin) and it starts with the letter M.

Xander &amp; Motor: *gulp*

Okay I'm done with that! Xander and Cupa then Motor and Andr are now an unofficially a married couple! _A bit too harsh, maybe?_ Not that harsh, the harshest thing I did to them involves a couple of gas can and a match. _Oh right, you trapped them in a ring of fire._

Chrome: Hey Stella, look at this for second. (showing my phone containing pictures of them in the marriage booth)

Stella: Aw~ they look so cute.

Chrome: Oh also, I've received this from the same girl who gave us the certificate._  
_

Stella: (blushing) W-what?! There's a picture of us in the marriage booth?!

Chrome: Karma, what a wonderful thing.

Stella: Ugh... Let's go dearest.

Chrome: Okay, honey.

Stella: What should we do now? Since we, you know, became an unofficially wedded couple. (blushing)

Chrome: I don't know, let's just walk aimlessly I guess.

Stella: You haven't thought of what to do, do you?

Chrome: I'm saving my ideas for the real thing. (smiling)

Stella: Aw~ Come here. (hugging me)

Chrome: (hugging back) Though I'll be beat up.

Stella: (still hugging) Why?

Chrome: (hugging still) Because you're admirers are glaring daggers at me.

Stella: (releasing from the hug) Go get 'em tiger.

Chrome: You don't have to tell my twice but for now let's just enjoy each other's company. (smiling)

Stella: Okay! (smiling back)

Hooking arms again then was now walking around the school aimlessly. _You lied about saving the ideas, didn't you?_ Nope! _Then why can't I see in the files?_ Remember it's my mind, I can hide practically everything. So you hid my pet elephant?! Get an elephant stuck inside your head when it's crying, it'll forced you to gag it and hide it. That's animal cruelty! Animal cruelty?! Excuse you! Your elephant was the one gagging her-self with her favorite food! How about go talk to her? Stompy! There you are! No, no, no don't charge at me! Agh! Help! You wanted me to stop hiding her so she's your problem now. Help! _I feel bad for Gold sometimes._ 'Sometimes' a clever way of saying, that you don't give two horse craps about him, Eh?

**Author's Notes:  
Hello again guys and gals! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 14 of A.B.L and if you did enjoy, stay tune for Chapter 15! With that out of the way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D **

**Bloody hell, I'll be changing Gold's dialogues in bold and italic. I reread this chapter and I laughed so much with this quote "I don't know, he always disappears when he's out of crap!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello again guys and gals! I'll now be commenting on the recent reviews I got so I'll make it quick.**

**warroir09 = I already PM you the answer but just in case someone ask it again Charlotte made an appearance in Chapter 9**

**Shine'ShiningForceDX = Would Xander and Motor get rektified? They always do, will there be a new OC? It depends. Will they all be transported to Minecraft? It's already in this chapter. Keep on hoping and praying, I can already see Xander and Motor in a hospital bed. Xander is laughing hysterically in pain while Motor is groaning in pain.**

**Zer0GravityGam3r = Definitely be concerned, I have ways.**

**lxdnexus = You're with the person you're like, nice? Yes, meeting her bodyguard? Anarchy.**

**So that's the recent reviews I got so I shouldn't waste any more of your time, so with that out of the way! Let the story begin!**

**Chapter 15: One thing that can Separate a Strong Bond**

So I'm back again with the voices inside my head. _Hello_. **_Hello!_** **Hello.** So I know what you guys and gals are thinking, did I did a good job in hiding Minecraftia from them? Nope I didn't in fact Xander and Motor lost their fears of Herobrine when I explained everything and ended up wanting to go to Minecraftia so here we are! In Minecraftia! **_Yay!_**Together with Stella and her sisters.**_What?!_** Stella apologized to Silk and Chloe for lying about Minecraftia but those two felt okay with it since they didn't want have a prearranged marriage. _Even though their orphans?_ Orphans? Heck no those two have parents and Stella's parents and their parents are friends so guess what, Silk and Chloe's parents together with Stella's parents sent them to Earth. _**Confusing but okay.**_ We four are currently walking in a forest right now looking for a spot to build the house.

Stella: Hey Chrome! I think this is the best place to build the house.

Chrome: Hm? Silk, Chloe, do you two want a tree house?

Silk &amp; Chloe: Yes!

Chrome: Okay then.

I then gathered enough wood to make my own style of tree. _Not bad, it looked like real gigantic tree._ Thank you, now I'm gonna build a spiraling staircase going up and then build the dining room, living room, kitchen then bedrooms, and guest rooms would be on the second floor. _Don't forget the balcony, Stella always wanted one_. Oh right, I'll just add one to her bedroom. _**What kind of wood are you using?**_ The tree I made out of oak and the house I built with oak planks, the floor is made out of birch planks. The edges of the house are made out of oak logs. _How about the roof?_ Well it's oak planks in an inverted cone shape and its surrounded with oak leaves covering the entire tree while still giving the house a tree like appearance especially with the vines reaching down to the floor from the leaves. _Why didn't you just did this instead of that really big castle?_ To tell you the truth, I always wanted to build a castle inside a mountain. I always build tree houses so it's a nice change of pace. _Where is Stella and the girls?_ Oh they're walking around the forest right now. **_Ooh! Ooh! They're here!_**

Silk &amp; Chloe: Wow!

Stella: Amazing! How long did this take you?

Chrome: Thirty minutes and counting.

Stella: What do you mean?

Chrome: I'm still not finish.

I then extended a branch from the tree so I can place the rope swing. I then built a pulley system acting like an elevator if you get lazy like Xander. _How considerate of you._ I'm considerate enough to build this because I don't want to carry him up whenever he visits._As I said, considerate._

Chrome: Why are you three still out here? Come on, get inside. You have your rooms designated.

Silk: Yay! Thank you Nii-chan! (running up the staircase)

Chloe: Thank you Nii-san! (running up the staircase)

Stella: (kissing my cheek) Thank you, come on let's see what you did inside. (holding my wrist and dragging me)

Chrome: Okay, okay. (chuckling)

You know what's the best part of living in Minecraft? _**I don't know, what?**_ A day here means several minutes in the real world so yeah and you age slower here which means you won't be to old when you spend a month here. **_Cool!_** I know right? _So that means you'll be a lot of date with Stella here?_ I didn't thought about that. _Why didn't you think of that?_ Well for one I think Minecraftia is not the safest place to have a date on._Oh, okay seems legit._ I already saw the girls in their room, so I'll just visit them. First stop is Silk's room. I knocked on the door then Silk opened the door and hugged my leg.

Silk: Thank you Nii-chan! I love my room!

Chrome: I'm glad you like it.

I stepped in and saw that it was just really decorated, I didn't decorate it though but it has secret compartments that Silk can hide her stuff. I then went out and knocked on Chloe's door, she opened it and hugged me.

Chloe: I love my room Nii-san!

I stepped in her room and noticed it was like Chloe's room already, how the hell did they get their stuff?_Um, inventory?_ I don't know anymore, now for Stella's room, I knocked on the door then Stella opened the door and motioned for me to come in, once I did Stella made me sit on her bed and I looked around, it has shelves for books and cabinets to store their stuff. _Each room looks the same._ They're decorated differently though. L_ike you're boring and non-decorated room?_ I prefer my room non-decorated because it's easier to clean. So we spent our time in Minecraftia, where's the others? Well I know for sure Xander would be in his house on a jungle tree and Cupa's with him. Motor should be in the Tundra Biome far away from Xander but near to me, literally it's just fifty blocks walk from my tree house to his underground one.

**Stella's** **P.O.V**

Oh hi guys and gals! As you know I'm in Minecraftia again with Silky and Chloe and also my boyfriend Chrome! He built a tree house for us which is really impressive! He's a really great builder! We spent a week or so in Minecraftia time walking around the woods. To my surprise we encountered an ocelot in the forest! First it looked at us in curiosity and to my surprise it came closer to us then was nuzzling my leg which gave me even more surprise.

Silk: Can we keep it Onee-chan?! Can we?!

Stella: What do you think Chrome?

Chrome: Sure, I don't see why not.

So we kept it and he is such a cute thing, the cat is a he. It's even smart enough that it was potty trained already! Here comes the odd part though whenever I leave Tom, yes that's his name, not original but it's the best I got. Whenever I leave Tom and Chrome alone I always noticed Chrome with a few scratches and was about to punch the cat but I always ended up swiping Tom away from Chrome.

Stella: What do you think you're doing?!

Chrome: That demonic cat just attacked me!

Stella: How could an innocent cat attack anybody?!

Chrome: It bloody attacked me that's for sure! (pointing to his scratches)

Stella: You must have frightened him! Now I don't want you to attack Tom again or else I'll ignore you for a month!

Chrome: W-what?!

I'll never do that to Chrome though, I'm just threatening him and it works! Chrome was getting along well with Tom now but I noticed Chrome were receiving more and more bandage on his face. Then the next day Chrome decided to go out for a walk.

Stella: Oh Chrome! Bring Tom along with you.

Chrome: What?! He's not a dog that needs walking!

Stella: Well I don't want a fat cat so bring him along!

Chrome: F-fine.

He took Tom along and then two hours later I saw Tom back but not Chrome, Tom had a paper in his mouth and I took it and read it, it says "I'm taking a longer walk, don't worry about me." though it's weird it's not his usual hand-writing but I just did what the note says and didn't worry. Seconds had passed then it turned into minutes, then to hours, then to days and Chrome wasn't back home still. I then decided to look for him and I brought Tom along. We were in the middle of the forest and I saw a horrifyingly amount of blood there and it seemed something was dragged to the east which would lead to the cliff. I followed the blood trail and what I saw filled me with terror and worry, it was Chrome! I ran towards him and saw he was leaning on a tree near the cliff, I checked his torn out clothes and noticed large gashes on his arms, chest and legs, I checked his pulse, it was weak, I listened for his heartbeat it was also weak though he's still alive! I can also see blood dripping down his chin even with the mask on.

Chrome: S-Stella?

Stella: Chrome! What happened to you?

Chrome: You won't believe me anyways.

Stella: I'll believe you! Tell me who did this!

Chrome: No you won't.

Stella: I'll know who you're attacker is later; right now I need to get the first aid kit! I'll be right back! Tom, guard him for me.

Tom meowed and I sped off back to the house and I quickly rummaged through everything in the cabinets and found the first aid kit filled with healing potions and gauze. I then ran back and hid in the bushes as I saw Tom growing bigger until he was human-like, he looked like... Decay! What's he doing here?!

Chrome: So you're here to finish the job. Eh? You demonic cat.

Decay: Of course I did, I didn't knew you would be able to crawl all the way here and still live. So I'm gonna end it.

Decay then grabbed Chrome by the throat and was walking closer to the edge of the cliff until Chrome was floating on air thanks to him being strangled.

Decay: What? Not gonna fight back?

Chrome: I promised Stella... That I won't attack you, *cough*

Decay: How sweet, though she'll no longer see you, goodbye.

No! I dropped down on my knees as I sob silently, he was telling the truth all along... and I didn't believe him, he even kept his promise not to hurt Tom/Decay... He kept his promise... just for the sake of me being happy... I didn't trust the one I loved... and I paid the price of losing him... why didn't I believe him in the first place… Why…Why?!

**Chapter 15.5: When I was only Eight...**

_Why didn't you fight back?!_ I can't or else she'd ignore me. _Well look where you are now, falling._ Well that's good then, the one I loved didn't believe me so it's good for me to fall off the cliff, it's a good thing. _Why is it a good thing?!_ It's a good thing because... I didn't have to suicide. What? You don't have anything to debunk my logic? I guess not, after all once you lost someone you love, it'll change your way of thinking. Oh goodie, my life is flashing before my eyes and it's rewinding that incident over and over again. When I was only five, I woke up and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, I got the water and drank it all, I then looked back and saw my mother and father. They were smiling at me and I smiled back. When I reached the age of six, I had a wonderful time, I received a bike, I learnt how to ride it thanks to my dad, and I started to ride it along the neighborhood. I had a bike accident and the one to patch me up was my parents. A month later the neighborhood was really windy, a perfect time to fly a kite. I didn't have a kite but I wanted to fly one, I gave up knowing I can't fly one and went to the couch and watch television but my dad, he gave me a large kite made in a different country, I felt so happy and my dad and I flew the kite way high up, beyond the clouds, I was truly happy. When I was about to turn seven in two days' time and I felt sad, my dad was a sea man, he works in a ship who was travelling to different countries. I felt sad because I thought my dad wouldn't made it to my birthday, but he did and I was truly happy, I received lots of gifts and I played with my friends during my birthday. Then months had passed and my parents where deciding to move to a different region that region was C.A.R, Cordillera Administrative Region. We would live in Baguio so months of preparation and moving we were there. I had to say my goodbyes to my friends and I would only meet them every summer which is nice. We were now there and I had a great time, everything was alien to me, even in the same country it felt alien. The place was cold; way up the mountains is where this city is which is nice. In my new school though, I was bullied, it was my first time to be bullied and I was really sad but my mother and father would cheer me up and I'm back to my energetic and happy self. I was already eight then, then on the month of December 18. I was covered up by my blanket but the atmosphere was quiet I'm no longer hearing any joy instead I felt the atmosphere to be sad, I then heard my mom saying "He's gone" multiple time. My I then took a peak out of my blanket and I notice everyone had a sad expression, my mother noticed I was awake and made me sleep again. Once I woke up it was still quiet, then my mother told me that father was gone, I couldn't believe it and made me really, really sad. I then tried to drown my sadness with playing video games which ended up with me wearing glasses. I was bullied even more because of it but I was proud of it. My classmates constantly pick on me until I broke down, physically, mentally, and spiritually. They were no longer bullying me but they can't fix the problem they caused... I went insane... to the point I even contemplated on killing myself. Heck, I contemplated too much that I didn't even noticed the fork was already an inch away from my throat, I wanted to end my life... to end my suffering... but I can't... Whenever my friends or family show up I can't bring myself to suicide. All I could do was sob to myself. Heck, I sob too much that I already dried out my tears. Then we went back to my hometown to the funeral homes where my dad's body currently is. My family stayed and sleep in the funeral home to be with father until he'll be buried. I slept in my Aunt's home, I slept on the couch. My Aunt said she woke up in the middle of the night, she saw my dad's spirit putting back the blanket on me, I believed her... because I kicked the blanket away and the room felt more cold than usual. The time of my father's burial I was sad, my family walked 10 miles without even us realizing it. We reached the grave site then he was buried just like that, mother was crying too much, I wasn't crying... I can't anymore. Mom calmed down because of me as I hugged her, I asked her what would any innocent kids would ask their parents when one of them died.

Little Chrome: Will we see him again?

Mrs. Donovan: Y-yes, yes we will... one day.

After the burial we went to my other uncle's house where my family and I slept in his living room. When we were still awake but already tucked in and was about to sleep, a yellow butterfly came in and landed on one of the window, its' wings reminded me of my father's eyes and it was watching us, whenever it closes its' wings it reminds me that my father's eye blinked. After my father's burial we went back to Baguio where I continued my studies, all of my new classmates would bully me because of my frailness when it comes emotionally and also because of my glasses. When my older classmates told my new classmates what happened to me, they would stop bullying me. To an energetic and happy child, I became a mute and pitiful one. I studied in Baguio when I turned 12 then went back to study in my hometown, the bullying wasn't that much than what I experience but bullied nonetheless. I was already broken mentally and emotionally and they kept on pushing me to the edge until I broke down even further and went in to a fit of rage as I punched my desk and the walls of my classroom. They noticed this and tried to calm me down, which I did. I was no longer bullied but still sad and alone. Well until I met Xander and Motor. They're the reason why I'm slowly recuperating as I became a bit energetic and happy, then I met Stella and her sisters which made my mental and emotional scar heal. I wasn't contemplating suicide anymore, not until she didn't believe me and said if I hurt demonic cat, she would ignore me. I can't have that, so I took the next best thing, dying... I took a walk and Stella made me brought Tom or should I say Decay with me, he then slashed me and wounded me, I didn't fought back because I'd be ignore and I'd finally be rid off this world. I was glad. I'll finally see my father. I'm coming.

Azure: So you think dying would end your suffering?

Chrome: I can finally see you guys, huh?

Azure: Answer my question Chrome, would it end your suffering?

Chrome: Yes.

Gold: Even though you'll be carrying a very heavy burden.

Chrome: What would that be?

Crimson: This.

They showed me an image of what I saw when I was about to be dropped off the cliff. I saw Decay holding me up and then they zoomed in and I saw Stella in the bushes crying.

Azure: Would it end your suffering?

Chrome: No.

Crimson: Then what would you do?

Chrome: I'll make Decay pay.

Then everything went black as I hit the ground.

**Stella's P.O.V**

I ran back home, I can't believe it, the one I loved, died... because I didn't believe in him... Why didn't I believe him?! I was finally back home, Chloe and Silk noticed my distress.

Silk &amp; Chloe: What's wrong Onee-chan?!

Stella: You're... *sob* Nii-chan... died.

Chloe: What?! (tearing up)

Silk: No, no, no! (tearing up and shaking her head)

I then went to them and hugged them, they hugged back as we continued to cry. Days passed and Xander, Cupa, Motor, and Cupa visited us and noticed the lack of Chrome's presence.

Xander: Where's Chrome?

Silk and Chloe then cried loudly and me tearing up and sobbing.

Stella: H-he... *sniff* d-died.

Xander: What?! That's impossible!

Motor: How can that be?!

Stella: I-it's... *sniff* because of... D-Decay.

Xander: Who's he?!

Stella: M-my... supposed to be... *sniff* fiance.

Xander and Motor's expression turned in to an enraged look while Cupa and Andr was tearing up as well.

Andr: H-how d-did C-Chrome die?

Stella: H-he was *sniff* thrown off a cliff.

Cupa: I-I think he might have survived the fall.

Motor: Don't be delusional, nobody can fall of a cliff and survive.

Stella: Either way! He's dead! All because of me!

Xander: W-what?! Why?!

Stella: I didn't believe in him and now he's dead because I didn't!

Cupa: Don't take the blame! We should blame Decay for taking advantage of your kindness!

When I heard Cupa said kindness I broke down and cried. I took advantage of Chrome's kindness... he listened to my problems and even solved it... I wasn't able to express my gratitude to him... He was kind, he helped me and I paid him back by not listening to him... and now... he's dead... I didn't even paid him kindness in return... I feel so filthy right now! If he didn't met me, he would have been alive right now. No, he met and fell in love with me and died because he didn't want me to ignore him... a not so serious threat cost him his life... I feel so dirty, even showering for a day won't even wash away the feeling... He's life would have been better without me! Days had passed and my parents heard of the news and sent their soldiers to fetch me, Silk and Chloe back to the kingdom. Once we were there I saw the face I didn't want to see again... **Decay.**

Stella: What is **he** doing here?!

Skeleton King: He's here to replace your boyfriend.

Stella: **He**killed my boyfriend!

Decay: What?! I wouldn't do such a thing.

Skeleton King: Oh also you two will be married in a month's time.

Stella: What?!

No! I don't want to marry him! He's the reason why Chrome died! No I won't allow this!

Skeleton King: Oh also guards! Watch over my daughter before she do anything reckless!

Stella: No, no, no!

I'm about to marry my boyfriend's murderer. No I can't allow this to happen! I was back to my room sobbing quietly, I then contemplated suicide, I grabbed my scissor and was about to stab my throat when the guards stopped me. I can't end my life but I already ended Chrome's life and maybe even his trust. I can't go on any longer... I can't... without him...

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals! I hope you enjoyed/bawled your eyes in the sad, Chapter 15 of A.B.L and if you did enjoy/cried, stay tune for Chapter 16! With that out of the way, I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D/;-;**

**The feels right now, I'm not gonna lie. I think a few tears came out of my eyes. I feel so sad that I wasn't able to reach the 4,000 words mark.**


	16. Chapter 16

**llo again guys and gals! Thank you so much for the support you have been giving me! I can't thank you guys and gals enough and so let me start replying/commenting on your reviews.**

**Guest/Anonymous = Do you mind if I call the hospital?**

**Miguemaster = What made you say that Chrome is a father? (Even though I know you misspelled so let's just roll with it)**

**lxdnexus = Sad, no?**

**Guest/Anonymous = Why do we always have a smart ass that would ruin the mood and story line expectancy?**

**FoShow506 = What the hell is wrong with you?! You were crying and now laughing!**

**Xanderush305 = I don't think that the end of the previous chapter is a cliff hanger. **

**Zer0GravityGam3r = ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**That's all the reviews I got so with that out of the way! Let the story begin!**

**Chapter 16: Rekindling Fire**

Ugh... _I see you're conscious again._ Huh? Oh yeah, I fell. So where am I? Heaven or Hell? _How about neither, and open you're damn eyes, I'm sick of looking at the dark._ What? I'm still here, how am I still moving my supposed-to-be-broken bones? _For one, it didn't broke when you fell and another it seems adrenaline made you regenerate like Deadpool even your clothes were repaired._

Chrome: How did I not break any of my bones? (standing up and stretching)

Herobrine: I can help you with that.

Chrome: Oh hello there Herobrine, hello Anna. So tell me, why didn't I broke a bone?

Anna: Father gave you Obsidian Skin. It's kind of like giving a program to the brain which will make your skin as hard as obsidian by will. About you healing your very deep wounds, it healed before I even get to make you drink an instant health potion.

Chrome: Azure explained that I programmed myself to regenerate insanely fast when adrenaline rushes.

Anna: Who's Azure?

Chrome: One of my split-personalities, just don't tell this about them.

Herobrine: About them... you were unconscious for a whole month and well a marriage was planned and it's gonna happen today.

Instead of feeling happiness, I felt deep anger rising. I don't know why.

Chrome: Whose marriage?

Anna: Well... (rubbing her arm) Stella's gonna get married to Decay.

**Boiling Point reached, it's amazing that, that one sentence made you reached your boiling point.** That f***er is gonna pay, dearly.

Herobrine: Where do you think you're going?

Chrome: To the chapel, I'm gonna rektify their marriage.

Anna: Go then!

I then jumped up to the cliff and cling on as I began to climbed up, anger rising so much that I was punching the cliff so I can get up. I'm not feeling pain thanks to Herobrine and so climbing up at frighteningly fast pace.

**Stella's** **P.O.V**

Funny, a month has passed and I didn't even try and kill myself anymore. I think I gave up from everything as I started to walk down the aisle with my wedding attire on and bouquet of flowers in hand. The maids said I looked lovely even though I have a blank expression after he died. Silk and Chloe tried to make me feel better while Cupa and the rest took care of me then I stopped in front of the priest beside the one mine I hate to the very core, who I'm marrying.

Decay: You look lovely.

Stella: ...

Then the 'Holy' Matrimony started, funny it felt like an unholy thing, it felt like a cursed event. It went on for what felt like centuries as the priest then asked if Decay would take me as his bride and obviously he said yes and the priest asked me if I would take Decay as his husband, I was about to answer the worst kind of answer but was stopped when the chapel's giant doors were kicked down by... Chrome!

Chrome: Hold it right there you f***ing piece of s***!

Decay: What?! Guards!

He's still alive?! How?! I shouldn't be asking that, he's still alive! It felt like a heavy burden was lifted. The guards showed up pointing their swords menacingly at Chrome but he didn't budge an inch, in fact he was getting closer. One of the guards swung his sword at Chrome and I thought he'd die again but was proven wrong as the sword broke in to two. Chrome then grabbed the guard by the head and lifted him off the ground with no difficulties and threw him at Decay only missing by a few centimeters.

Chrome: Whoever would try to protect that f*** face of a bride's groom would go to hell with him.

I never heard so much venom poured out from one single sentence. Chrome's right eye turned in to red after he said that.

Chrome: (crazed tone) Forgive me father, for I have sinned! Hahahaha! My sin is thinking of a hundred and one ways to tortute the bride's groom! Hahahahaha!

What happened to him?! He's like he's a shell of himself... I think I know why... He got on all fours and like a bull charged at Decay as guards started to form a barrier using their swords but didn't work as Chrome smashed through the defense and finally reached Decay. Once he reached Decay both of his eyes turned red and had a sadistic grin and carried him by his collar with his right hand and wounded up his left arm but stopped and fell limp, I noticed his left eye turned back to dark brown but his right eye was still red. Why did he stop? Then a flashback popped inside my head as I saw what I said to him: "Now I don't want you to attack Tom or else I'll ignore you." He kept his promise still?! He still cares for me?

Stella: Why did you stop?!

I'm trying to make sure if that's the real reason, I need to know... If he still cares...

Chrome: P-promise... I must not attack the cat.

Stella: Attack him or else I'll ignore you for a year!

I'm not a woman of violence but Decay is gonna pay, dearly. Chrome's eyes went red after I said that as Decay was punching Chrome as hard as he can only not to do as much damage as he should. Chrome then punched started punching and kicking him merciless while laughing crazily. It's frightening for me to see him like this, even if it's my first time seeing him in that state. Right now Decay looked like he was trampled by a herd of bulls and Chrome was shaking his head in... disappointment?!

Chrome: Aw, you're already at your limit? Let me help you.

He grabbed Decay by his face as he drag him out, everyone followed him out and he was heading to the castle,

Decay: H-h-help!

Xander: I'm not gonna help you, you f***ing prick!

Motor: Me neither you spoiled b****!

They were now at the castle and Chrome was nearing the right walls of the castle, he was tapping heavily on a brick and a secret compartment opened up filled with potions... what is he going to do with that?!

Chrome: (grabbing a potion) I have here is a very strong regenerative potion, about ten I think and do you know what I'm feeling right now?

Decay: N-n-n-no!

Chrome: Well you're gonna know what I'm feeling right... (slamming his fist on the wall) NOW!

Another secret door opened up and I can feel heat coming out of the hallway, Decay was then dragged in

Chrome: If you people want to follow, I commend you. People won't last long when they watch me torture someone.

Strange that the door didn't close, the hallway even echoes the pleads of Decay as he was being dragged.

Chrome: Listen here, you mess with the wrong guy. I already have a sadder childhood than you as you were treated like a royal d***head. What I'm feeling right now? Is just below you.

Decay: W-what?! N-n-no! I don't want to die!

Chrome: Oh you won't die, that's just too quick. Now drink up!

Spluttering and choking of what I would assume would be the potion of regeneration being drank by Decay.

Chrome: Need I remind you, the potion of regeneration you just drank, will heal anything instantly for five minutes.

Decay: W-what?! No! No! No!

Chrome: Yes, yes, and yes! Now take a swim!

Decay: Agh! It burns! It hurts! H-help!

Chrome: Nah ah ah, you're taking a longer swim!

Decay: Help!

I can't listen to this! Even if I hate the guy I can't bear to think that Chrome would torture him like this! I gotta stop him! I ran after Chrome and saw he was already carrying Decay by the head and his body was on fire, Chrome then threw Decay to a body of water as the water sizzles with intense heat, I then ran faster as Chrome knelt down and his head would be about to hit the lava. I managed to get to him in time even with this large wedding dress and he was unconscious!

Stella: Xander! Motor! I need help here!

Xander: What happened to him?

Motor: He looks like his physically and mentally exhausted.

Cupa: I told you he's still alive but what made him do that kind of... torture?

Xander: He did a ring of fire to me and Motor but I never would have thought he would do a pool of lava.

Motor: We need to carry him back.

**Chrome's P.O.V**

**First time I ever heard and saw that kind of torture technique.** It will be the last time I'll be doing it._ You'll be a great when it comes to extorting info out of criminals._ How long will I wake up? _In a week, so let's just chat to pass up the time._God save my soul... _I think he did when you fell._ Ugh...

**_A WEEK LATER_**

Finally, I woke up. Huh, I'm in the tree house, in my room. What the hell? Stella? **_She waited for you to wake up, she's been by your side once you were knocked out._** How do you know all this? **_Extreme peripheral vision when one of us isn't with you._** So you've been watching her?! Crimson! Rektification on aisle Gold! **Got it.** **_Let's just get this over with. Ack!_** I sat up but unfortunately someone woke up.

Stella: Chrome? Chrome! Sorrysorrysorry! (hugging me tightly)

Chrome: Why are you sorry for?

Stella: (hugging still) For not believing you.

Chrome: Apology accepted I guess, not normal for a cat to try and kill you but now I'm gonna lie some more.

Stella: (releasing the hug and pouting) What?! Why?!

Chrome: Because you didn't believe me. I always treat people the way they treat me. Oh, I think Silk and Chloe is awake.

Stella: Is that a lie?!

Chrome: What do you think? (tilting my head and smiling)

Stella: Jerk! (punching me on the shoulder and smiling)

Silk: Onee-chan (rubbing her eyes) I had a bad dream...

Stella got up and walk towards Silk and knelt down eye level to her.

Stella: Really? How about you let me and you're Nii-chan know about it?

Silk: Nii-chan? Nii-chan! (lunges at me and hugging me)

Chrome: Um... Can't breathe... Need help!

Stella: That's enough Silk, you're Nii-chan had enough.

Silk: Okay! (smiling)

Chrome: I better g- What the hell are you doing?

Stella: Keeping you in the bed, you need rest. I'll take care of you from now on.

Chrome: I'm perfectly fi- Omph!

_So, how long were you two kissed?_ Um... a month and a week? **_At least you two didn't broke up._** I think we did but went back together. I should clean myself up, a month and a week of not showering and brushing, I think I can raise the dead already with the stench I'm letting out.

Chrome: Will you excuse me? I need to take a long shower and brushing for two hours.

Stella: Okay, you're breathe smells like dried blood.

Chrome: You're breathe smells like cat food. (smiling)

Stella: W-what?! Is that a lie?

Chrome: What do you think? (smiling)

Stella: Jerk! (hitting my shoulder)

Chrome: (laughing)

**Chapter 16.5: Amusement Fun (Special)**

Hello! Stella here! After that incident everything went back to normal except that Silk, Chloe, and I became a bit more affectionate and Chrome a bit more of a liar, I can't help it I guess. Xander decided we all should go to an amusement park and I love the idea! So the day before we go the amusement park was preparation and I saw Silky and Chloe drawing cute characters.

Stella: What are you two drawing? Looks so cute.

Chloe: We're drawing Chibis, Onee-chan!

Stella: They look so cute!

Silk: I wonder if Nii-san would be a Chibi...

Stella: I think it can happen. Hey Anna! Are you here?

Anna: Of course I'm here, you're in Chrome's house after all.

Stella: Anna, can you look at Silky and Chloe's drawings?

Anna: Sure... So cute!

Stella: We were wondering if you can make Chrome a Chibi.

Anna: I think I can. Be right back.

Chrome: What the hell?!

Anna: Yup! I can!

I think that's my cue to go check on him in his room. Once I was there, I opened the door and saw nothing different but I'm hearing high pitched and squeaky grunts of frustration. I then looked for the source of the noise and saw Chibi Chrome jumping up and trying to get up his bed. I'm impressed his jumping really high for a small guy.

Stella: Chrome?

Chrome: I need help!

His voice is so cute! High pitched and squeaky voice!

Chrome: Why am I so small?!

Stella: I don't know but you look so cute!

I took hold of Chrome and I noticed his features are like that of Chibi.

Stella: I think I need to name you, how about Chromie?

Chrome: Noh!

Stella: Why not?

Chrome: Noh!

Stella: I'm asking why not?

Chrome: Nein!

Stella: Nine?

Chrome: N-e-i-n. German for no!

Stella: I'm still gonna name you Chromie.

Chrome: Hmph! (crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks)

Stella: You're too cute! (hugging him)

Chrome: Help! Can't breathe!

Stella: Let's go and show yourself to Silky and Chloe.

Chrome: No!

I then walked out of his room and down the stairs and I called out to Silky and Chloe as they looked at me with curious looks.

Silk: What is it Onee-chan?

Stella: Well, you're Nii-chan is now a Chibi! (showing Chrome to them)

Chloe: Nii-san! You look so cute!

Then ten minutes of getting accustomed to Chibi Chrome or Chromie past and we were now watching Chromie as he is on the sink filled with water while being on a sponge with a spoon in hand rowing away.

Chrome: Anna! When will this end?!

Anna: Um, it'll end in three day's time.

Chrome: Hmph! (throwing the spoon away reaching the other end of the kitchen)

Chloe: Otouto! You have really good pitching arms.

Chrome: Otouto? (placing his little hand under his chin thinking)

So adorable.

Silk: Otouto means little brother! So we'll be calling you Otouto until you're back to normal.

Chrome: Argh... (cute stomach growling noise)

Stella: Well someone's hungry. (taking Chromie and placing him on the dining table) I wonder what would a little guy like you would eat.

Chloe: Let's try and feed Otouto a doughnut.

Silk: Here you go! (placing a box of doughnuts and taking one out and placing on a table)

Chrome went towards the doughnut and jumped up, the size of Chrome making the doughnut look like a queen size bed. Chrome then bit down and surprisingly a dark brown tail and ears appeared when he was chewing happily then said ears twitched up and he looked at me.

Chrome: What?

Stella: (giggling) You have a pair of dog ears and tail.

Chrome: Really? (touching the dog ears then the tail) Anna! Why do I have dog parts?!

Anna: I think when I turned you into a Chibi I guess you're inner animal was mixed in.

Chrome: I can't believe this, now I have a tail and a pair of dog ears. (whimpering while eating the doughnut)

Stella: I would be sympathizing with you dearest, but you're too adorable when you do that.

Chrome: Am not. (eating his doughnut still) What'll happen now, since I'm small.

Stella: Well I guess I should find a way to carry you without looking suspicious.

**A Day** **Later**

Stella: Are you okay up there?

Chrome: (cute yawn) Yes, it's comfortable up here on your fedora hat.

I took the fedora hat again so I can see him, he was lying on his belly like a dog as his arms and leg were spread out. He looked so cute!

Silk: Can I see Otouto?

Stella: Of course you can.

I lend my hat to Silk who looked on top to see Chromie.

Chloe &amp; Silk: Hi Otouto!

Chrome: Hi.

The two gave my hat back and I wore it again hearing Chromie's cute yawn again. We were at the entrance of the amusement park waiting for Cupa and the rest. I don't know how they'll react to Chrome being Chibi Chrome. I then felt something heavy on one side of the rim of my hat and I felt some weight on my shoulder's I look at the side and saw Chromie climbing up to my shoulders.

Stella: What made you go down?

Chrome: What? I'm not allowed to go anywhere I please?

Stella: (giggling) I guess not.

I noticed Chrome sat down like a dog as he sat on his rear and his hands in between his leg as a tail and a pair of dog ears appeared again as his tail would swing side by side as his dog ears would twitch from time to time. I then decided to scratch him under his chin and it appeared that his tail was swinging side to side even faster.

Silk: (giggling) It seems Otouto acts like getting scratched.

Chromie then jumped off of my shoulders then on to Silk's. Even for a little guy he can jump really far and high. Silk scratching his chin as well, then Chromie jumped off of Silk's shoulder and back to me.

Chrome: I want my spot back.

Stella: (giggling) Okay dearest.

I took hold of him gently and placed him back on top of the fedora assuming he's position is lying on his belly. A few moments have passed and the rest showed up with happy faces.

Cupa: Stella!

Stella: Oh hi Cupa!

Motor: Where's Chrome?

Stella: (giggling) Funny thing is, he's on top of my hat. (showing them my hat)

Chrome: Hi.

Xander: Chrome? What happened to you?!

Chrome: I got Chibify. Now I'm stuck like this for two days.

Xander: You're too cute, you look like you can't hurt anybody.

Xander then was patting Chromie's head using his index finger, Chrome had enough and took hold of his hand.

Chrome: Hiya!

He just flipped Xander on his back and Chromie then landed on his belly and walked towards Xander's face.

Chrome: Do you still think I can't hurt anybody? (tilting his head)

Xander: N-no! Not anymore!

Chrome: Stella!

So cute! He's stretching his arm out to me while jumping a bit, I took hold of him again and grabbed my fedora and placed him back. I wore my hat again then started the day in the amusement park. I don't know how Chromie is still on my hat considering we rode on the roller coaster. We tried all the rides and I was wondering what Chromie is feeling about said rides.

**In Chrome's P.O.V**

Help! _I'm feeling sick!_ **Ugh, I don't feel so well.** **_I'm doing great! Even though we all have high pitched and squeaky voice!_** I'm hungry.

**Back to Stella's P.O.V**

I wonder what's he feeling right now.

Chrome: (cute stomach growling)

He's hungry, Hehehe. Everything about him is so cute right now! Even though he can flip people around...

Chrome: I'm hungry.

Xander: Now that you said that, I too do feel hungry.

Cupa: Let's go get something to eat then!

We then went to get something to eat and all found a table, I dropped Chromie down gently as he begin to stretch and walk around the table giving a cute scowl on Xander and Motor, even though the scowl looks so cute Xander and Motor is petrified. Chromie must have great fear influence on those two. Cupa came back with our orders and Chromie wanted french fries, he took one of the fries and sat down and started nibbling on the french fries. While he was nibbling it his dog ears and tail sprouted again as his tail swings side to side.

Cupa: What happened to you Chrome?

Stella: His name right now is Chromie. (giggling)

Cupa: Okay, what happened to you Chromie?

Chrome: (growling cutely) Anna turned me into a Chibi.

Cupa: I think Stella don't mind you like this, you look so adorable.

Chrome: Don't you dare take a picture, I'll break it.

Cupa: What can a little guy like you do any harm?

Stella: Um, Cupa. Don't dare him, he did flip Xander after all.

Cupa: Oh right, forget what I said Chromie. (sticking her tongue out)

Chrome: I don't forget quickly. (nibbling on his french fries again) Potato.

I really want to hug Chromie right now! He's too adorable! All of the random things he's been saying is just adding that adorableness a bit too much! A few minutes have passed and surprisingly Chrome finished his food before I did, he's lying on his belly again looking at me with a satisfied look with his tail swinging about.

Stella: Are you enjoying being a Chibi? (giggling)

Chrome: Noh, I'm just enjoying the space I have right now before you would ignore my private space.

Stella: (giggling) What? Don't like it?

Chrome: I like it but you're way of ignoring it is a bit too much.

Stella: I'll tone it down dearest. (giggling)

He and I looked around and noticed the four listening in on our conversation and was blushing really deeply.

Chrome: Ooh! Did I remind you four that time again?

They all nodded which made Chromie cracked up and laugh uncontrollably, he's laugh is so cute and I always wonder why he's very huge glasses don't move an inch when he was rolling around. Chromie then stopped and looked at Motor and Xander who had a scowl on their faces.

Chrome: What? Gonna fight little ol' me?

Literally little, that phrase really suits Chibi people.

Xander then slammed his fist at Chromie and he got buried, once Xander removed his hands, Chromie was lying on his back smiling.

Chrome: Sad that I didn't felt that.

Motor then pulled out a mallet and whack-a-mole Chromie. Once Motor was finished Chromie was smiling widely.

Chrome: Sad attempts on making me feel pain, noh?

Chromie jumped up on Xander and pulled on his ear and stopped within five seconds, he then did the same to Motor. Cupa, Andr, and I just looked at each other sweat dropping from seeing two guys get beaten up by a very small person. Then hours passed by as we were having fun and Chrome having the best time of his life.

**In Chrome's P.O.V**

I hate my slight motion sickness! I'm feeling queasy! _I don't think we'll be able to ride the plane next week without vomiting!_ **_I wonder why I'm not getting affected by this._** **Because you're an idiot, Gold. ****_No I'm not!_**

**Back to Stella's P.O.V**

We went back home as I placed Chrome on the dining table as it appears that's his 'playground' as Silk, Chloe, and I went to the couch and watched some television. I then noticed Zoey walking in front of us and Chromie was riding on her back holding on to her fur.

Chrome: Hi!

Silk: How did you get Zoey?

Stella: Get off of Zoey! You might hurt yourself!

Chrome: Hya!

Zoey runs so fast! He and Zoey went out to the backyard! Then out of to the street!

Chrome: I'll be back before five!

Stella: You get back here in this instance!

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 16 of A.B.L (Such a change of mood so quickly) and if you did enjoy it, stay tune for Chapter 17! (Announcement about Chapter 17)! With that out of the way I'll be announcing something. This story has been supported greatly and so, is it safe to assume that I can let you guys and gals submit me ideas for Chapter 17? I want to show how much I appreciate your support by letting your ideas be implemented in the story. Consider Chapter 17 an Appreciation Chapter. Depending on how many ideas I get, it'll be either the shortest or the longest chapter that I will write. Your ideas would be about 2-3 thousand words depending on the plot of your idea or unless you want to write what happens that'll make it easier but I don't want you guys and gals to suffer so just give me the idea and I'll be the one to suffer. :P**

**The only thing I'll be restricting from your ideas is suggestive themes and also please, I'm ****enforcing**** and ****encouraging**** the use of PM (Private Messaging) when giving me your ideas. Hope this isn't all a trouble to you guys and gals so with that out of the way! Have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

**Update (Not so serious, or is it)?: I'm beginning to think that you guys and gals don't like me being appreciative to you all... I guess I should just stop writing... After all, I wouldn't be able to write with guilty conscience knowing that I can't thank you all...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello AGAIN guys and gals! It's been so long! But before I even start the story you know the drill!**

**lxdnexus = That charging on fours reminded me of a rhino... Sweet Baby Jesus! An Idea!**

**MSLBRAWL = Dear Reader, if I did that, which would be the final chapter! And I doubt any of you would like it to end at Chapter 17, no?**

**FoShow506 = Is that so? I'm meaning to say, continue writing! The reviews you got would surely help you in developing your writing skills, heck at least you had that kind of reviews. The only type of reviews I didn't receive is hate (please no) and reviews that involves developing writing skills.**

**Shine Archetype = Reborn is as big as a head, Chromie on the other hand is small enough to fit inside your palm. So it's technically not Katekyo Hitman Reborn 'again'.**

**Xanderush305 = I've been meaning to say this but... GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Thamiir Davis = Christ! You don't have to sound so serious about that! And I find that the title of your story is a great start.**

**Zer0GravityGam3r = Readers like you would make me think: "Do you even try bro?" Because I find that your 'motivational' review has been written by a drunk guy and if you were indeed drunk when you wrote it, don't take offence.**

**That's all the reviews I got! So with that out of the way! Let the story begin! (Oh also if you see some part that have been italicized and is inside two horizontal lines, it would be a flashback and if some part is inside the two horizontal lines, that means the narrator would be describing instead of Chrome or the other characters)**

**Chapter 17: R.A.C**

**Idea #1:The Teufort Nine in a Cubed World**

* * *

_Chromie yawned as he went out of screen to the right then came back in the screen holding a very small rolled up sleeping mat and unrolled it on the dining table he was currently on while Anna is explaining something to Stella. Chromie then went out of the screen again and came back with a very small pillow and blanket which he set up and went to sleep facing away from the screen. While sleeping he created a snot bubble that inflates then deflates whenever he inhaled and exhaled._

_Stella: What. Did. You. Just. Said?_

_Anna: Um... Uh... Well... I said... that... Chrome can now... Um... Chibify himself anytime... at will._

_Stella: (pinching the bridge of her nose) So you're telling me, he can be like that and can turn back to normal three days after doing so?_

_Anna: Um... You got the first part right... But he can be normal and small anytime he pleases..._

_Stella: What?!_

_Her scream made Chromie sat up immediately with a groggy look as his snot bubble popped and look at Stella lazily with a questioning hum._

* * *

_Um... Chrome, tell me why are we letting Zoey walk freely... while you are on her head?_ Stella said she wants us to walk Zoey but she never said I can't let Zoey walk freely. **_The loopholes you always managed to find, you should consider becoming an attorney._** Nah! I'm not going anywhere near the Court Room. The last time I checked, having to see murder scenes would scar anyone's innocence. _The question is, are you innocent?_ Nope, but I tend to make fun of those that hates blood. Stella and her little sisters are those types of people. _The dog is going to the park._ Let her enjoy the scenery while I do the same. **_Hey! Isn't that our loner friend in school?_** Eh, I think that is him, still wearing the black hoodie with yellow outlines and white lines in the zipper area, black jeans and shoes with some yellow and red stripes and for whatever reason his hair is slightly long, neat but messy hair that reaches to his neck and has straight hair and bangs (Sweet Baby Jesus! Neat, messy, and now straight? Make up your mind, Shine Archetype!).

The accessories he got are at his right wrist a yellow wristband and at his left wrist a red wristband and an average size black sling bag. How is he a loner you might ask? Well his eyes look like he had a car accident that hit-mmpphh! _Shhh! You're about to give the most terrifying and grosses explanation!_ Okay, okay! Let me just say his right eye is yellow and his left eye is red. Happy now? _Yes, so that anyone who read this that is afraid of blood and gore won't stop reading_. Breaking the fourth wall are we?_ We always do the moment we are DESCRIBING. THE GODDAMN. STORY!_ Cheesus, calm yourself you aren't Crimson. **The hell is this?!** Everything and everyone stopped? **_Asides from us, we are completely in motion still._** I turned back to normal? Huh... this got Herobrine all over it, what did he do th- A portal?!

Chrome: Holy s***! Ahhhhhh! Screw you Herobrine!

**A Minute of Cussing at a Certain Spectre Later**

Oh s*** I feel sick! **_Azure! Crimson! We have a nauseous flood over here! _What? Oh Christ! Get the buckets, Azure! **_Way ahead of you. _Thanks for removing that feeling, uh... him... and we are in a front of my tree-house, lovely and I'm wearing my new Minecraft Skin which is just the same as my attire back on Earth except my main and alternative attire is together, dark blu v-neck t-shirt and headphones with the silver hoodie jacket.

Chrome: We talked about this! Don't forcefully pull me in one of your portals! I didn't have time to mentally prepare myself from the trippyness that is your portal!

Herobrine: Sorry! I had to!

Chrome: *groans* So what is this problem?

Herobrine: Remember the characters from your favorite game?

Chrome: Yes, why do you need to ask?

Herobrine: Well I accidentally teleported them here...

Chrome: You did? You could have just teleported them back.

_You didn't sound so happy about them ending up here._ Of course I'm not happy, they're killers! Barely half of them can read! And mostly all of them are accustomed to killing that it's just nothing different than breathing! **_You could already stop you know, the smartest one out of three of the voices would get it already when he heard the word 'killers'._**

Herobrine: It would be that easy if... they're here. Each of them was sent to different biomes and I would have gathered them all if... they didn't fight back and I almost lost my arm against that giant Russian guy.

Chrome: Yeah, I would see that as a problem, he stopped a speeding train with his bare hands. Smart move that you 'dragged' me first.

Stella: Ahem! Dearest, he 'dragged' us all here you being the last one he consulted and none of us know where they are except for you. You're the only one who has a better sense of where would those mercenaries be.

Chrome: Well, obviously we'll split into teams. Xander and Cupa go to the nether and look for Pyro and Engineer, if they are not there go and check places that involves fire and flammable objects.

Xander &amp; Cupa: Roger!

Chrome: And careful about the axe and the deceptive range of the flamethrower.

Cupa: Sure! C'mon honey!

Xander: Don't call me by that! (dragged away)

Chrome: Motor and Andr go check the extreme hills biome or the tundra biome, Heavy and Demoman would be there. Those two won't be aggressive if you two aren't aggressive.

Andr: Right. (grabbing Motor like a teddy bear)

Motor: What's with you and carr- *whoop*

Chrome: Stella and I will search for the remaining five.

Silk: Awww! I want to come to Nii-chan!

Chrome: (kneeling to Silk's eye level) It's dangerous, really dangerous. Two of them are kill first ask questions later, one of them is a man hunter, one goes invisible a lot, and the last one is is a doctor that assists homicide.

Stella: I hope you aren't gonna be that type of doctor.

Chrome: Stella! Anyways... you and Chloe should stay in the tree-house and lock the door. You two still remember my knocking tune right?

Chloe &amp; Silk: Yup!

Chrome: Open it when you hear it twice.

Chloe: Okay Nii-san! Let's go Silky.

Silk: Right...

Stella: Don't worry! We'll give you something after this!

Chrome: Let's go, beloved.

Stella: Find a better pet name for me.

Chrome: I kind of like it.

Stella: Well I don't! (folding her arms together)

Chrome: Babe it is then!

Stella: Best pet name yet. Where are we going by the way?

Chrome: To the Skeleton Kingdom, F.Y.I my kingdom.

Stella: I know that silly, you're technically royal which mean father won't be able to deny in giving his and mother's blessing.

Chrome: Getting farther ahead, are we?

Stella: *giggling* Maybe.

We walked for a good bit. Once we were there, we started our search around the streets.

Stella: Chrome... (angered tone) Why are we looking... AROUND WOMEN?!

Chrome: Don't be jealous! I'm not even concentrating on any one of them! I am however concentrating on that girl and our target.

Stella: What?!

Chrome: Just look! (pointing at a merc who got slapped by the woman)

Stella: Ow! I heard that slap from here.

Chrome: Your slaps are even worst. (rubbing my left cheek) I could still feel it whenever I remember about it.

Stella: Hmph! (folding her arms and looking away from me) That's what you get for looking at other girls instead of me!

Chrome: I was looking at the poster of an interesting new game!

Stella: Hmph! Let's just go and get this failure of a player and be on our way.

Chrome: Ouch, if Scout heard that he would sunk (chuckling) he'll sunk even further if he hits on you.

Stella: Hm? Why is that?

Chrome: He's going to be neck deep in the ground.

Stella: Using a shovel?

Chrome: As a hammer.

**_Hammering on Scout's head with a shovel until his neck deep in the ground... hm, sounds enticing._** Use other words other than enticing, you're entire sentence made it seems to mean something else. **Let's do a bit of acting shall we?**

Chrome: Hello there traveler!

Scout: Who, the hell are you?

Chrome: I'm C-

Scout: Well hello there, what's your name?

Stella: (smiling) My name's Stella.

Scout: Well- (tapping on his right shoulder) What?

Chrome: If I may intrude on your inevitable failure in hitting on MY girlfriend, it's gonna be messy (cracking my knuckles).

Scout: Really? I'll whoop your wimpy ass anytime, anywhere.

Chrome: How about now! (grabbing his collar)

Scout: Bonk! (pulling out a bat out of nowhere and hitting me with it)

It dazed me that's for certain and he's not stopping with the bonking.

Scout: Ya head's a frickin' bat magnet!

**Let the "let him feel victory" part begin!** Guess what dear readers! He's battin' a thousand! **_Fall down and act unconscious, let his arrogance be the end of him!_** Come on walk closer and gloat, I dare ya. _Which he did as he crouched down._

Scout: Look at this: just caved in your skull, my Bat's still dry. No clumps of hair - nothin'.

Chrome: (grabbing his throat) Here's a smart remark for you: My bare hands.

Scout: (wheezing and coughing) Can't... breathe!

Chrome: Hey knucklehead, you ain't gonna win. (smiling)

Stella: Dearest that's enough.

Chrome: Nope.

I dropped him down as he kneels and place two of his arm under him to support his weight and I'm just rubbing my hands together. He regains his breathe as he stands up.

Scout: (standing up) I will never... stop... killing you (screaming and charging at me)

**Cue the slap! _K.O!_** _Perfect._

Stella: Um Chrome... (leaning over Scout) I think you're slap is stronger than mine. You knocked him out!

Chrome: Thank you internet! At least I won't have to deal with his loud mouth.

Stella: Um... Chrome there's a red laser sight on your head.

Chrome: Oh s***! Duck! (ducking in time) Take cover that's for certain! (placing Scout over my shoulders and running away) Ugh... Mundy, why are you gonna make this harder for the both of us.

Stella: Mundy?

Chrome: That's Sniper's name an assassin and a professional in long range combat.

Stella: Professional, eh? We should be careful then. I know to full extent what an individual can do if he or she is a professional sniper.

Chrome: I know where he is.

Stella: What? How do you know? You aren't even looking for him.

Chrome: Let's just say I developed the ability to locate snipers. Let's go. Okay, Stella wait right here I'm gonna get Sniper (changing to Chibi) Watch over 'Bad Playa' over here.

Stella: Can do, cutie.

Chrome: I thought you hate it when I'm like this.

Stella: If you are mischievous. Which you aren't currently.

Chrome: Stella, throw me to that open window!

Stella: You sure?

Chrome: Ye- Aaaahahaha! (landing face first on the window sill) Ow...

_Stand up, I doubt Sniper would stay in one spot for too long._ Okay then. His just upstairs anyways. **_What made you say that?_** I'm hearing him say "This lass knows how to be a nuisance." Wait what?! **Up the stairs now!** Stella... ugh, I think my competitiveness rubbed off of her. **_Oh really? I thought it was your d-_** Shut the hell up before I shoot you with a rubber bullet from a sniper rifle. _It damn hurts that's for certain._

Sniper: I'm gonna plant one right between your eyes, ya punter!

Chrome: I hope not! (turning back to normal)

I punched him in the face once he turned his head around, Mundy then pulled out a kukri out of nowhere then tried to hit me. I dodged then tripped him taking his kukri and pointed at his neck.

Sniper: C'mon ya bloody piker, finish me off.

Chrome: Not really here to kill you, just here to gather you and your colleagues back to your dimension.

Sniper: What do you bloody mean by that, mate?

Chrome: (offering my hand) You nine aren't supposed to be here, I already have Scout. Soldier, Medic and Spy is all that is left in the area.

Sniper: (taking my hand then standing) Then what the hell are we waitin' fer? Let's get going!

Chrome: Right. My girl is already at the castle dealing with Soldier.

Sniper: We better hurry mate, Soldier is a bloody idiot and would kill anyone.

Chrome: All of you would technically kill anyone, have you aimed at a girl with gray hair that is in twin tails?

Sniper: That lass yer girl?

Chrome: Yup.

Sniper: Nice pick ya got there mate, gave me a bloody hard time with her arrows.

We ran as fast as we can to the castle as we barge in and found that Stella pinned Soldier to one of the columns by grabbing on to Soldier's collar.

Sniper: (wolf whistle) She's a tough lass.

Chrome: Stella! What's wrong?

Stella: This idiot shot at a servant.

Sniper: Told ya, Soldier's a bloody idiot. Let's go Potato-head! We need to find the bloody spook!

Soldier: Roger! Put me down sister!

Stella: (releasing him) Hmph!

Chrome: Do you know where he is, Sniper?

Sniper: The spook should be robbin' a museum or gambling.

Spy: I'm afraid that you are wrong, bushman. I'm here. (uncloaking) So it seems this young man and woman gathered you all here. Now where's the rest?

Chrome: My friends searched for the likeliest place they could be in, they should be back at my house. Let's just go.

Stella: Where's Scout?

Chrome: S*** I forgot about him, wait a minute.

**A Minute Later**

Chrome: Spy, have you seen Medic?

Spy: I'll go and fetch him but I would like to make things clear. You would help us back to our dimension, monsieur?

Chrome: Well a friend of mine would help you back, I'm just here to gather you all.

Spy: I see, where would we meet?

Chrome: Outskirts, outside of the kingdom, you might notice a big tree house south-west from here.

Spy: I see, we'll meet there then.

Chrome: Let's go I bet my friends already got the rest.

So went went back to the tree house and I was right but I saw Pyro being held back by Xander and Dell (If you don't know Dell is Engineer) and Pyro is holding a lit match. While Demoman and Heavy is having a nice little chat with the rest.

Chrome: **Pyro! Stand still!**

**_That stopped him!_**** Always a commanding tone, I see.** _The benefits of taking care of kids, teaches you how to effectively use a commanding tone._

Engineer: What in blazes did you just do to Pyro?

Chrome: Nothing, I just used the tone I always use to a misbehaving kid.

Engineer: Well, you're friend here lead us here so I reckon you know how to get us back, son?

Chrome: My friend knows and he'll be here now. It was nice seeing you in person.

Demoman: Oi! What did ya mean 'bout that, lad?!

Heavy: Yes, what did hooded tiny man mean about that?

Chrome: Nothing and I'm seeing your ticket out of here.

Medic: Vhat do you mean by zhat?

Stella: Please cover your eyes, you might be blinded.

They did what she said and then at the flash of light they disappeared and we were sent back to Earth, it was nice seeing them in the flesh really but I don't want them near anyone I hold dear. **_Speaking of dear... _I think Zoey is running around the city...**_ Maybe being chased by dog catchers... _S*** Zoey is running around?! Things I do for love! Zoey get the f*** back over here!

**Idea #2: Kids' Party in School?**

**_We're visiting a rich kid's party in Silk's school?_** Yeah and it says here in the invitation that you can bring anyone on a maximum of five people. _So it's you, Stella, Chloe, and Silk going there? _**I guess so because look at the words that have been underlined.** The must is all capitalized and is underlined... Welp! We're going!

Silk: Yay! Thank you for coming along!

Stella: No problem, Silky. I'm just curious why Chrome joined us (Silk, Chloe, and Stella looked at me questioningly).

Chrome: I just find it interesting that a kid wants to have his/her party at school grounds.

Chloe: Now that you mention it Onii-san, it's quite odd.

Stella: Let's ponder about that later. We're already here.

**_Reinforce the boards! We don't want the embarrassment cube to burst open!_** What?! Why are you reinforcing a part of my brain with wooden boards? **It's imaginary boards, not harmful to you whatsoever.** _Plus we're already doing this as a contingency plan._ Why did you make a contingency plan? _You will see, you will see. _Getting cryptic are we?

Stella: Now Chrome, I want the party to be as normal as possible.

Chrome: Define 'normal as possible', because as far as I'm concerned I might mistake that as 'go abnormal'.

Stella: Ugh... No causing trouble!

Chrome: Ahhh... I see.

Silk &amp; Chloe: (giggling) Brother-in-law got it.

Stella: (blushing) We're not even engaged yet!

Chrome: (laughing and raising two hands up) No comments. Silk and Chloe drifting from teasing me to teasing their Onee-chan.

Stella: Yeah, I don't kno-

Silk: We're here!

Chrome: We will never know what Stella said (laughing) damn, it made me curious.

Stella: (smiling, running in front of us putting her hands behind) You'll never what I'm gonna say.

Chrome: You'll never know what I'm preparing for you three then (smiling).

Stella: Touche.

Silk: Hurry up Onee-chan, Nii-chan! My friends are waiting.

Chloe: So is mine so hurry up!

**_Well ain't this a happy family._** What kind? The related or non-related kind?**The latter part. **Hope there aren't any dancing games that would force everyone to play. _Don't jinx it!_

Silk: Onee-chan! Nii-chan! Our seat is over here!

Chrome: (sitting down) Okay since you rushed me like this. I want you both to go to your friends now and I better see you interacting with them (grinning).

Chloe: That's the plan Nii-chan! (going to her friends)

Silk: I hope you won't get bored here, Nii-chan.

Chrome: I won't get bored, so just go. (Silk stood up and went to her friends) Stella.

Stella: Hm?

Chrome: Why are sitting so close to me?

Stella: What? Can't I just be close to my boyfriend?

Chrome: You can but... you're hug on my left arm is... removing any feeling from it.

Stella: Oops! (letting go) I didn't notice!

Chrome: I think you did. (looking around) I see why. Hey look it's Jells.

Stella: Where?! Oh, hi Jells!

Jells: Hi! (sitting down on our table) So what brings you two here?

Stella: Silk got invited.

Jells: Oh? Lisa got invited as well.

Stella: Speaking of which... How's Lisa and Ella?

Jells: They're doing great, they're here as well but it's really hard keeping watched over both of them.

Stella: I know the feeling but Chrome helps watching over.

Jells: So, is that a plush of himself? (pointing on myself)

**You're so quick to being small, no?** I don't feel so comfortable being stared at when I'm normal. _So you're comfortable being stared at when you're small?_ Yup!

Stella: Um, no... that's not a plush of himself, that's himself.

Jells: Really? (picking me up by the hood) Well aren't you a cutie.

Chrome: Put me down!

Jells: Okay, okay (putting me down). Gosh! He's voice is cute as well.

Stella: Dearest turn back to normal... now.

Chrome: Okay! Be right back I need to find a place to turn back to normal. (Jumping down the table)

_Kinda annoying that each of our steps is making a noise. **Sound effects! Makes everything alright if this wasn't a written story! Writer! Go and make a goddamn anime about this!**_

**(I'll burn you while feeding you grenades that Soldier gave me, Gold. If you exceed the limit of breaking the fourth to this extent that you'll ask me to do something.)**

**_Okay, okay! I'll stop!_** Stop breaking the fourth wall too much! So where to go? **I think behind that thick pillar would do.** _Better hurry before we... got caught. **Holy s***! I think those kids are about to be curious on a moving key chain plush!**_

Silk: Nii-chan?

Chrome: Oh, oh...

**Run/_Run/_**_Run! _S***!

* * *

This is the part where Chromie... F*** up. He ran as fast as his little feet can and that's not explaining how he was out of sight immediately and decided to go to the thick pillar again and hoped that he was more stealthy. He managed to get behind the thick pillar and was about to go back normal until a certain somebody spotted him and called out to him.

Chloe: Nii-chan?

Chrome: Nein! (getting behind the pillar and running away)

He managed to do it in time before Chloe's friends managed to look at the spot he was on before. Now almost being caught twice he then decided to go to the bathroom hoping that there was no one inside.

Gold: _We're gonna get caught! Hurry up Chrome!_

Crimson_: Our common sense knows that, Gold!_

Azure: _Be careful, Chrome. The kids here have great eyesight even if some of them have eyeglasses like ours._

Chrome: _I know that, yes! No one in the comfort room!_

With that Chrome or Chromie went to the comfort room and close the door just enough that he won't be seen, once he did he turned back to normal and went out like nothing happened whatsoever and just in case he pulled his hood up and looked down to avoid suspicion. He then started to walk back to where Stella was and noticed two girls that kind of looks like Jells was there talking with Silk and Chloe.

Chrome: What did I miss?

Stella: Oh! Chrome! I want you to meet Lisa (pointing to the youngest) and Ella (pointing to the second eldest)

Chrome: Hello there Lisa, Ella.

Lisa: Hello Mister!

Ella: Hello.

Jells: Chrome, can you take care of my younger sisters? Especially when the games begin.

Stella: Jells! He can't take care of four children at once!

Chrome: Eh, sure.

Stella: (looking at me) What?!

Chrome: Trust me, I took care of lots of kids. Plus I think it's fair, the games are separated by gender right? So I can take care of them if younger females can't participate.

Stella: Okay then. The games are about to begin and me and Jells are supposed to go participate. Can you really take care of them?

Chrome: Doubt me and you'll be sure you'll be proven wrong.

Jells: Okay then! Let's go Stella.

As the older sisters left Chrome alone with two more kids that need supervision, he went and look at Lisa and Ella who really look like their older sisters and with the same color of clothing. The four was having a nice chat so Chrome decided to watch the games and almost laughed at Stella's expressions when playing the game. He then looked back and noticed the four girls disappeared.

Gold: _Deja vu much?_

Chrome stood up immediately and scouted around the area, with his height he would have surely find the girls immediately thanks to their anime colored hair. He spotted them talking to their friends which just calmed him down and went back to take a seat. Happy that he won't be taking two lectures at once to two protective sisters. Once the current game finished it was the guys turn and the game was... weight lifting.

Stella: Chrome! Join the game! I want to see how much you can lift.

Chrome: Okay.

He joined and looked at his burly competitor.

Burly Man: (hearty laugh) You want to join? Hope you can carry the first weights then! (hearty laugh)

Crimson:_ I think I can carry you with one hand._

The game ended as Chrome won second place because he didn't want to win. He went back to his seat and was given a confused look.

Chrome: What?

Stella: You seemed doing better than him and you just gave up. Why?

Chrome: I want to keep his ego intact.

Stella: How sweet, in a mocking way.

Jells: I kind of never get your ways of thinking.

Stella: Well I think I got it from him. (hugging my left arm)

Azure: _Is she trying to make Jells feel jealous?_

Gold: _Nah, she's not that type of girl... is she?_

Crimson: _We'll never know until you ask her_

Silk: Nii-chan! Onee-chan! The game is "Bring Me"!

Chrome: Oh? Stella, prepare your stuff (chuckling).

Stella: On it (giggling).

Lisa: You too, Big sis! I don't want to lose to Silk!

Ella: Same goes for me and Chloe (folding her arms).

Hostess: Bring me...

The hostess purposely trailed off as the four girls readied.

Hostess: Bring me a... Big brother!

The four girls looked at Chrome as Silk and Lisa got hold of one of his arm and in a blink of an eye got him dragged all the way to the hostess.

Hostess: Wow, whose big brother is this.

Silk &amp; Lisa: Mine! (staring at each other competitively)

Hostess: Do you have say about this?

Chrome: (laughing) I don't have say about this, just give them each a price. I don't want to end up being split apart.

Hostess: Okay, congratulations you two have received a price (handing a wrap box to Silk and Chloe)

Chrome and the two overly competitive girls went back to their seat. Stella and Jells giving both a questioning and amused look.

Jells: When did you become Lisa and Ella's big brother, hm?

Chrome: (shrugging) Ask the two, I was dragged.

Jells: Well... I wouldn't pass up the opportunity to give them a brother-in-law (half lidded eyes looking at Chrome).

Stella: (blushing) What?! (Hugging Chrome's left arm protectively) No!

**30 Seconds Later**

Chrome removed his glasses and placed it on the table as he rubs his eyes.

Hostess: Bring me... a black framed glasses!

Upon hearing the statement Chrome looked at his glasses only to see an empty area of where his glasses should be.

Chrome: Ugh... who took it?

Jells: Ella did.

Chrome: Hand it back, Ella.

Ella: Here you go, Big brother.

Chrome: (wearing his glasses again) I don't know how kids warm up to me all of a sudden.

Stella: When I first saw you at first glance, I thought you can make kids cry just by looking at you.

Chrome: That hurts my feelings.

The rest of their time was just having fun with the games while eating the food served by the Host and Hostess and they had the most fun one could have in a party and Silk and Chloe content with the prices they received from winning some of the games. They started and walked home the two happily munching on candy.

Chrome: Well that was tiring.

Stella: You don't say?

Chrome: *sigh* Sarcastic now, are we?

Stella: Yup!

* * *

**_I'm really tired! _**You weren't even moving! **_I'm moving around inside your head! It had everything from a park to a swimming pool! _**_You were just going to where he went before inside his head._ I kind of miss those places especially that resort.** Maybe when you go back home, you can go and bring them along. **Why the hell not?

Chrome: Now this is the busiest week I ever had.

Stella: Well maybe because you're doing everything fun here before we go back to your home, I would love to see your mom.

Chrome: Let's save that discussion for another day.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals! I'm both really glad and disappointed about the amount of ideas given to me. Glad because I didn't have to waste more time in writing that imaginary 'very long' chapter and disappointed that some of you can't think of an idea or just too shy in giving an idea. I would accept any idea, as you might see with the Idea #2 I rephrased the title because the original title (takes out a piece of paper and clearing my throat) "Random Party at a Kid's School".**

**All if not some of you might notice the cameo of a certain OC for whatever reason the sender loves different colored eyes and loves to send a chapter long OC description.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again guys and gals and I would like to say... thank you for the support! Even though I noticed someone left... Well anyways, you know the drill so let me start!**

**Shine Archetype = Give this man a potato for making the drum roll effect all by himself!**

**Guest = Hello dear Guest... or should I say Xanderush305... I don't even think that anime has any scene that breaks the 4th wall!**

**MSLBRAWL = I'm glad that you found Chrome and Stella an amazing couple but from Chapter 7 only? What about Chapter 14? Now that I reread it again, it's a bit flirty, no? Also don't be sad! You didn't even know that would happen! So cheer up!**

**Damn, I forced too much feelings, well anyways. That's the recent reviews I got! So with that out of the way let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Going Back Home!**

_**I can't believe you forgot to buy them souvenirs! **_I didn't forget! I was too busy! _**Yeah you were... way... to... busy.**_ I have to f***ing show you the schedule, that I memorized in my head, just for you to trust me! _I think he had enough. _**Isn't that our loner friend, Shine... running after someone? _Deja vu!_**

Shine: Get back here, you crook!

Chrome: (runner's stance) On your marks... Get set... Go!

I ran at the same crook as well and saw that he made a right turn, I made a turn as well to the alley wall and continued to go the same way as I see Shine chasing after the guy still and made a hard right turn as I blocked off the escape route. The robber then went to the left to the streets, Shine and I look at each other.

Chrome: Keep up. (Runs after the robber)

Shine: You too. (Runs after the robber as well.)

With that the chase is on as we both were at the side of the robber.

Shine: Sup!

Chrome: Hey stupid! Look in front of you!

Robber: Huh?! S***! (ran in to a pole)

Chrome: Why did you chase this guy anyway?

Shine: None of your business. (Takes a handbag)

_**Hey, isn't that Jennifer's handbag? **__It is, then he must have seen Jennifer get robbed._ **How did she get robbed anyways? She have a lot of bodyguards.** She must have went out without one.

Chrome: Okay then have a great day with Jennifer. (Runs away immediately)

What are you three laughing about? **The look on his face! **_**Priceless!**_ _I wish we had a camera here! _I'd be buying the souvenirs then while you three laugh.

**5 Hours Later**

Welp. I guess I'm going back home for the summer. **_For the summer?_** _Don't you mean, permanently?_ Hell no! I have my own money, I could just go back here anytime I please! **_Have you packed everything?_** Yup! **Even the dog?** Um... yeah. _Let's go then. It's already night so we can sleep during the trip. **I feel like we're forgetting something, hey you already opened the door!**_ Um, we forgot that we are bringing the girls...

Silk: Come on Nii-chan! Let's go!

Chloe: Hurry up Nii-chan!

**Chloe now resorted to calling us Nii-chan... Well ain't that quaint.**

Stella: (giggling) Let's go now before those two starts dragging you to Mr. Ray's car.

Chrome: Yeah, yeah.

Silk: Where's Zoey?

Chrome: In the duffel bag (unzipping said bag, as a Japanese Spitz head came out) Get back in. (zipping the bag back) Let's go now.

**_I wonder how the girls feel about leaving._** _They don't give a damn if they're leaving._ **_What about their friends?_** They can make more back home and they go back after summer vacation. **_I don't know if that's admirable, or just worrisome._** Wait a minute... **You'll be carrying their bags.** Lovely...

* * *

As the group of four now heading to the airport Mr. Ray having a conversation with the lively group and once they were there Chrome and Mr. Ray gave farewell for now as they went to the airport, and just in time for the plane as they flash their tickets to the stewardess then getting in. Chrome, Stella, Chloe, and Silk seated at the exact order, Chrome being the closest from the window. The plane then went and started its trip as it now flew away from the ground.

Stella: Dearest, are you afraid of heights?

Chrome: Why are you asking me this now? Of course I was, back then that is.

Stella: Aw... I guess I didn't met you sooner...

Chrome: Planning to tease me are ya?

Stella: Yup!

Chrome: Also, Silk, Chloe.

Silk &amp; Chloe: Yes Nii-chan?

Chrome: You two should sleep so you can have extra energy to look around.

Silk &amp; Chloe: Okay!

With that they did as they were told and slept while Stella looked at Chrome with curiosity.

Stella: Why did you make them go to sleep?

Chrome: I just want to; I wouldn't want them to be tired once they go sightseeing. You should sleep as well.

Stella: Okay then.

She went and hug Chrome's right arm as she slept on Chrome's right shoulder. Chrome looked out of the window contemplating on what happened to his life. Everything sounds like a dream, he looked at the girls as a small smile appeared on his lips.

Chrome: It feels real though.

He then looked out the window at the clouds.

Chrome: Fate or Luck? (chuckling) I'll go with luck. (sweat dropping) Now I'm gonna deal with the most awkward greeting... (chuckling)

Taking a little nap, Chrome closed his eyes as the plane continued its trip. Upon waking from his little nap he noticed that Silk and Chloe was shaking, maybe because it was cold. Chrome carefully got out of Stella's grip then went to take two small blankets and placed them gently over them. Once he was done he saw Stella stir and opened her eyes with a sleepy look.

Stella: Chrome? Why did you escape from my hug?

Chrome: I wouldn't call it escape... more like a placing your arms somewhere else so I can put blankets over this two (smiling).

Stella: Well, go back.

Chrome: Okay, okay.

He sat back down as Stella once again hug his right arm and placed her head on his right shoulder.

Chrome: So cranky when she's sleepy.

Stella: I heard that.

Chrome: (chuckling) I meant for you to hear that.

Stella: Jerk. (small smile)

Taking another nap, he closed his eyes having no dreams as usual. He felt Stella rubbing on him up and down which made him blush unnoticed and then fell to a deep sleep. Once he woke he saw all the girls awake and cheery and looked at him with bright smiles.

Chrome: We're almost there?

Silk: We're already here!

Stella: So let's get our luggage and be on our way.

Chrome sighed as he stood up and followed the girls thinking to himself, "Am I supposed to be the one leading? This'll be interesting." They got their luggage and Chrome carrying the heavy ones while the girls carry the rest.

Chrome: Let's go meet my brother Loki. He should be here somewhere and there he is.

The group went closer and Loki's eyes went wide as he noticed an unexpected people joining his little brother. With a sly grin he went and walk towards his little brother. (Now I'm not gonna translate this so I'm gonna make this easier for me, [Hi] words that is inside those brackets are language use frequently in a country)

Loki: [Glad to see you again, little brother.]

Chrome: (forced smile) [Glad to see you as well, big brother.]

Loki: [Well let's go, it's gonna be a long ride].

Chrome: Come on, don't just stand there.

They went inside the car as Chrome rode shotgun as the girls sat at the back with their luggage at the trunk, it was during the afternoon that the ones who rode the backseat fell asleep as the big brother started.

Loki: [So you did take my-]

Chrome: [Their.]

Loki: [Our, advice and dated her.]

Chrome: [And what are you clearing things for?]

Loki: [Nothing, I can't wait to see mom's face."

Chrome: [I can. What?! Slow down! You'll wake them up!]

Loki: [Ah, right. Sorry.] (sly smile)

Azure: _You always feel hate and love when you're around your brothers, no?_

Chrome: _You expect me to take their Hippocratic bulls*** without getting mad at them?_

Azure: _Fair point. Why don't we speak in Filipino?_

Chrome: _Have you ever tried and break a habit in one try?_

Azure: _Fair point again._

Loki: [Mom missed you.]

Chrome: [Don't you think I know that?]

Loki: [Don't talk to me like that!]

Crimson: _This bulls*** again, Hippocratic blood flowing in our blood._

Chrome: (slight sarcasm) [I'm so~ sorry.]

He leaned on the window as the ride became quiet except for the slight and quiet snores that normally wouldn't be heard especially when the car is moving. Thirty minutes have passed and the first one to wake up is Silk.

Silk: Nii-chan! Is that a buffalo? (pointing outside the window)

Chrome: Yes, it's called a 'Carabao' here.

Silk: Does your uncle have those kind of buffaloes and are they harmless?

Chrome: Yes and no, I wouldn't say Carabaos are harmless (looking at his big brother who have the same pained expression). We know it's not harmless but they're safe to touch as long you aren't at the front or at the back.

Silk: Oh, okay.

Ten minutes had passed as three sisters woke up now looking at everything outside the window.

Chloe: Wow! So many rice fields!

Loki: So... have my little brother been of any nuisance?

Stella: Not at all.

At that statement Chrome sighed in relief and Stella saw this then grinned.

Stella: Except...

Chrome froze and knew what she were about to say.

Loki: Except?

Stella: He have been drinking lots of soda lately.

Loki: Really? [I told you to stop drinking too much soda!]

Chrome: [I wasn't drinking that much soda!]

Stella: (giggling)

**Ten Minutes Later**

Chrome: I prepared this a while back and I'm giving it to you three.

He handed out papers to each of them that contains a translation of English to Tagalog.

Chrome: Now we are gonna play a game, I will speak in Tagalog and you three shall speak using it as well so that you won't be clueless when I talk in Tagalog. Let's begin, [Do you understand me?]

Stella &amp; Chloe &amp; Silk: ... [Yes.]

Chrome: [Okay, good. Now, what do you think of this country?]

Stella &amp; Chloe &amp; Silk: ... [Beautiful]

Chrome: What's going on? Why are all of your answers contains only one word?

Stella: What do you expect from us? This is alien to us.

Chrome: Study it then. We'll stop playing the game.

Silk: Aw... But I want to look around!

Chrome: Tomorrow, so take the time and learn simple Tagalog.

Loki: [A father at heart already.] (chuckling)

Chrome: [Shut up.]

Now the atmosphere is very lively causing the big brother to look everywhere.

Chrome: [Ahhh! Look at the front not at the back!]

Stella: Um, Loki. PLEASE LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU!

Loki: Okay, okay, (chuckling) Chillax.

Stella went closer to Chrome and whispered...

Stella: Is this how you joke?

Chrome: Nope.

With that the atmosphere became quiet again. Now time skipping to where they now reached their destination as Loki park at the family's garage their mother paid to make then got off, not without being looked at by the people in the Eatery. Loki opened the trunk as Chrome took their luggage.

Stella: Where to now?

Chrome: Follow me I suppose.

They then went in front of the steel gate which was painted black as the girls see a small one story house.

Stella: Well this is a quaint looking house.

Chrome: [Ma! I'm here and with a few guests!]

He opened the gate then ushered the three to get in as Chrome opened the door.

Mrs. Donovan: [Whose there?]

Chrome: [It's me, Chrome!]

Mrs. Donovan: [Chrome? It is you!] (hugging him and whispered) [Who is this?]

Loki: [It's his girlfriend!]

Mrs. Donovan: (releasing the hug) [What?! You said you weren't gonna date until you finished college!]

Chrome:[Change of plans, meet Stella.] Stella meet my mom.

Stella: (bowing politely) Hello Mrs. Donovan.

Mrs. Donovan: Hello (eyes widening). [You already have two daughters?!]

Chrome: [They're Stella's sisters!]

Mrs. Donovan: [Oh?] Hello there.

Silk: Hi!

Chloe: Hello!

Mrs. Donovan: Come in, come in. You four must have been tired with the trip.

On that note they went inside and the girls saw that the entire house looks really quaint with a arm less couch and two same colored foot couch and television and also a kitchen/dining room and doors that the girls would guess be a bedroom.

Chrome: [We'll be staying here for the summer.]

Mrs. Donovan: *sigh* [So you decided that you would stay there for your education.]

Chrome: [Yup, like I'm needed here anyways.]

They stored their stuff in the plastic cabinets which was surprisingly empty.

Chrome: [Wait a minute... Why are there more plastic cabinets than usual?]

Mrs. Donovan: [Oh I just took measures just in case you made changes to your plan.] (sly grin)

Chrome: (sweat drop) _She's definitely my mother._

Stella: What did your mother said? (one translation later) Oh...

Silk: When are we going out?! (jumping up and down)

Chrome: As I said! Tomorrow! (unzipping a familiar duffel bag)

Time passed as the girls explored the neighborhood to find that it's even more peaceful and wild looking than the suburbs back home. As plants doesn't look so trim except for the plants outside the house and trees can be seen at the back from the road. The girls thought that this neighborhood is for the dog loving people as everyone in the area have dogs though they don't like that one of the bigger dogs were growling at them, Chrome walked to them noticing they're scared of the big dog and just did the same as he growled at the dog causing the poor dog to run away with his tail in between his legs. The girls looked at them with perplexed expressions.

Chrome: (shrugging) What can I say, I can be frightening if I'm mad.

Night time arrived and everyone is preparing to sleep except for his big brother.

Chrome: [Where are you going?]

Loki: [I'm going back to the apartment, I'm just here to accompany mom.]

Chrome: [Well goodbye.]

Loki: [You don't sound so sincere.]

The youngest brother closed the door then locks it with three locks attached to the door. Stella noticed this as she tilted her head in a questioning manner while she sat on the couch..

Chrome: This neighborhood isn't the safest even though there are tons of dogs.

Stella: Now... how are we supposed to do this?

Chrome: Do what?

Stella: There's only one bed, don't tell me all of us are gonna sleep on one queen size bed?

Chrome: No, you three decide where to sleep. I'll be sleeping on the couch. There's a reason why this couch is arm less.

He then went to the couch then push then pulled down the head of the couch turning it in to a bed. Surprising Stella as Chrome went inside the bedroom then got one large pillow and laid down, not needing any blankets because of the warm climate the country has. He instead use an electric fan keeping him cool all throughout the night.

Chrome: Well? Come on get in there, you'll be needing the air conditioner since you can't stand the heat.

Stella: R-right. Goodnight dearest.

Chrome: Goodnight babe.

Stella: (sigh) At least it's not 'beloved'.

Chrome: Want me to rephrase? (seeing Stella shake her head) Then get inside already.

She went to the only single bedroom in the entire house and already saw Silk and Chloe sitting on the bed looking at pictures what she could presume to be Chrome when he was young. Stella noticed a huge difference in young Chrome with Older Chrome; two things she noticed is his hair and his facial expressions.

Stella: Whoa! He looked way different when he was younger!

Chloe: (giggling) I know right? His hair isn't standing at all and... (smile disappearing) All of his smiles are either...

Silk: Forced or sad...

Chloe: Well this pictures are, his older pictures are happy smiles look! (Showing her Onee-chan older photos of him as a child)

Stella: _So the sudden changes must have happen when he was eight, already knowing the reason why is he sad... but... Why is he still sad in his pre-teen pictures? He could have already gotten the fact that his father died... What am I thinking?! But... Why didn't he?_

With this thoughts lingering in her mind they gave the albums back to Chrome's mother as she stored it away. The lights went out as they fell asleep. The girls sleeping on the bed insisted by Chrome's mother and also suggest that they sleep horizontally on the bed so that they have space. Chrome's mother slept on the fold-able mattress at the foot of the queen size bed. Sleeping would normally be a hard task when you are bothered about something but Stella fell asleep immediately maybe the comforting feel that this quaint and little home gave. Waking up early in the morning to be exact... 5 AM, sitting upright and seeing Chloe and Silk's silhouette but noticing Silk is hugging on to something. On further inspection Silk was hugging the smallest pillow on the bed giving Stella a perplex look, she knew Silk would never hug something unless it has a familiar smell or feel it was giving out. She just shrugged off the thoughts and decided to make breakfast, she pondered what to create and then a recipe pop in her head. Now remembering her boyfriend's instruction, she cooked up a Philippine cuisine; "Adobo".

Stella: That was really easier than I remembered... Hm... I wonder how Chrome is doing.

She checked up on him and saw he was sleeping on his side, she went ahead and lied down behind him and hugged him from there. Chrome stirred causing Stella to release the hug as he now faced her asleep. She hugged him again enjoying the moment as they don't get to see each other very often thanks to studying.

Chrome: You know, you're developing a habit to hug me in my sleep.

Stella: What?!

She said that in a hush shout as she was surprise Chrome talked while he looked asleep.

Chrome: Don't be surprise. I wake up earlier than you if I wanted to, which I wanted. My stomach is now upset because of you.

Stella: What? Why?

Chrome: Cooking something delicious smelling. (sitting up) Smells like... Adobo?

Stella: Yup but let's eat once everyone is awake for now... Lie down!

Chrome: Okay, okay... jeez you're never like this before.

Stella: Well you know the reason why I'm like this.

Chrome: You're on your period today?!

Stella: What?! No! You jerk!

Chrome: (laughing softly) Don't shout! You'll wake up the entire neighborhood!

Stella: Just shut up!

Chrome: Aw... I'm sorry, honey. (cheeky grin)

Stella: You... (hugging him)

Chrome: How was your sleep?

Stella: Really great! I managed to fall asleep even though I was bothered by something.

Chrome: What was bothering you?

Stella: Your old pictures when you were young.

Chrome: What about it?

Stella: The smiles you gave...

Chrome: *sigh* I see... to be honest I already accepted the fact that my father died. It took me a week or two to accept it but I accepted it nonetheless.

Stella: Then why were you still giving sad or forced smiles?

Chrome: There are three things that I hate the most; Hippocrates, liars, and bullies. Two of those I encountered almost everyday which made me... (chuckling) grumpy. Now I encountered that frequently as mentioned and that it made me more determined to fulfill my promise with Xander... to meet again. (Stretching his arm upwards) Even if I have to meet him at the other side of the world.

Stella: Chrome... (tightening her hug)

Chrome: (chuckling) I should thank those three types of people as well. If they didn't irritate me to the point of anger, I wouldn't have met you (looking at her with a sincere smile).

Stella: (blushing and tightening her hug even more)

Chrome: I wonder if I'll die today.

Stella: Huh?!

Chrome: Because... I can't... breathe!

Stella: Oh! Sorry...

Chrome: (Inhaling sharply) No problem.

Time passed as Chrome's mother woke up and was surprised to see breakfast already and just looked at Chrome and Stella who was smiling at her and began talking to each other again. Next to wake up was Chloe as she rubbed her eyes and noticed the breakfast immediately and went wide eyed with delight as she asked for a plate. Then finally the last one to wake up was Silk who was hugging the pillow still as she noticed Chrome's smile and Stella's perplexed face.

Chrome: I see somebody has taken a liking to my old pillow.

Stella: Your... pillow?

Mrs. Donovan: He really liked that pillow, he had that pillow since he was one-year old.

Silk: So that why it smells familiar.

Chrome: [You haven't changed its cover yet?]

Mrs. Donovan: [I haven't, it wasn't being used that often and I just dust it.]

They ate breakfast as Chrome's mom was amazed with Stella's cooking and even praised her. Stella on the other just smiled politely at the comments and nodded.

Mrs. Donovan: I'm really glad Chrome found someone to cook for him. He doesn't know how to cook at all.

Gold: _She wasn't updated about us knowing how to cook._

Azure &amp; Crimson: _Yup!_

Stella: Um... Chrome knows how to cook, he's an amazing one as well.

Mrs. Donovan: What?! He should cook next then!

Chrome: [Whatever you say.]

Their morning was a bit... irritating since the three girls were craving to go out there and explore the town and maybe even a city but they look at Chrome with annoyed expressions as he was busy typing away in his laptop . They were horrified a little bit on how fast Chrome was typing until he finally pressed something raising both of his arms up stretching a bit.

Chrome: Let's go! I know you girls are annoyed but I have reasons why I was on my laptop. [Mom! We're leaving for a while, take care of yourself!]

Mrs. Donovan: [Okay!]

Silk &amp; Chloe: Yay!

Stella: Let's go then, dearest! (smiling)

Chrome: At least you three are dressed properly for the climate.

Silk: Of course, Nii-chan! We're here to enjoy!

Chrome: (chuckling) Alright then, let's go.

They went out and already the neighborhood had their eyes on them and they just smile and waved at them which they waved to them as well. They then reached the road and stopped and was waiting for something.

Chrome: Have you ever rode in a jeep before? (seeing them shake their heads) Well, you will now. (making a hand single for a nearby jeep to pull-over) Well? Let's go! We have an entire city to explore!

Getting inside through the back of the jeep (yes the entrance to jeeps in the Philippines, is at the back) they climbed on board and sat in pairs as they were face to face, the girls then looked around the vehicle noticing lots of things normally not seen in taxis such as a colorful palette and lots of other things in and out of the jeep. Interesting to say the least and had a dozen of questions popping in their heads as they looked at Chrome with questioning expressions, him sweat dropping because he knew... he would be answering more questions than a board exam has.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hello again guys and gals! I'm thanking those people that read this story up to this point, normally people who didn't have any support at the beginning would normally have their story in the sea of countless works and categories. I'm really glad that you found my story/stories in this sea and would always be glad that I know that I, no... people who have their story swimming in this sea still has the chance to be found. So if you ever saw a new writer, help them out.**

**Okay this is nothing related to me thanking you but I have to let it out... Who took my goddamn Mountain Dew?!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again guys and gals! You know what content the first part of the chapter so let's start it off with...**

**Shine Archetype = I find that the 'tooky' part actually fits well with your... um... crazy rant?**

**Guest = I don't know anyone with the initials T.H... is it Thamiir Davis?**

**FoShow506 = Wait... you took a can? Not a whole case? Welp, My stash of Mountain Dew is in bottles, not cans. The canned Mountain Dew I had are all expired.**

**Thamiir Davis = So you're the 'Guest'?**

**MNMPlayzMC = Hunting Season!**

**MSLBRAWL = I love it how your review is serious and talks about the story while on the other hand six reviews just talks about the Mountain Dew part.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: New Things, Old Place**

Drop me off! Oh Lawdy! The amount of questions they are spewing out right now... can put a mini-gun to shame... **_Hey! At least they would reach their word cap! _**_Seven-thousand if I remember our Grade Nine fact of the day correctly._ Whoa! This place changed a lot and now have a more clean-ish streets now. **_So... were are we taking the motor-mouths?_**

Stella: I want to see what the mall looks like here.

Chrome: There are two types of malls here. You want to check out the smaller one first?

Stella: I think it's a great start, I don't want to feel so overwhelmed (rubbing her left arm).

Chrome: You okay with that?

Silk: Yup! (smiling)

Chloe: Why not? (grinning)

Chrome: If that's settled, follow me.

Leading them down the paved streets, as I feared the three were being 'eyed' on by some shady looking people, they noticed as well and walked a bit closer to me as I look around for anyone who have some intentions that I don't like. All the countries have really nice people but some are just... misguided or corrupt so to speak. **Don't judge a book by its' cover. _You'll regret it. _**_Horribly. _I haven't found anyone of the sorts so I just looked at them and gave them a reassuring smile which made them giggle a bit. _You should consider being a baby sitter._ I wish but that would just make me so many jobs, I already have my name in a company._ Yeah, I'm re-watching that memory and it kind of gives a boastful appeal._ I'm not the type to boast... anyways, We reached the smaller mall in comparison to the other one and they didn't have that much of a wowed look but still looked amazed with the design.

Chrome: Want to look around? I don't know about you but answering your questions made me thirsty. (going up the escalator)

Did I also mentioned this mall is four floors high? _No? Now you know._

Silk: Wait up Nii-chan!

Chloe: I'm thirsty too!

Stella: (giggling) I think we all are.

It appears that I bought drinks for them as well. The drinks are all fruit shakes that I bought at a stand the flavors being; apple, pineapple, lychee, and coconut or is known here as buko. **_Our all time favorite flavor, apple! _**After buying the drinks we went around walking around.

Silk: Lychee tastes really good!

Chloe: Pineapple tastes amazing!

Stella: I feel like I'm craving more of this.

Apparently they were curious about my reaction with my drink as I just moved my eyes looking at them without removing my mouth from the straw. I just gave a cheeky grin then looked in front of myself not noticing the puffed up cheeks they are now exhibiting. I looked back and noticed their sly grins which made me feel like I'm about to regret my decision. Stella and the girls stop and pointed at the one thing that can make me fall asleep or be bored out of my mind, or both. _**Clothes Shopping**_/**Clothes Shopping**/_Clothes Shopping_... Am I the only type of guy that gets this feeling? Please tell me that I'm not the only one.

**An Hour Later**

Just sit on the bench... just... sleep... **Wake up! **_**Yeah! Wake up! We don't want to take control of your body right now!**_ Nah! _I have a story that would keep you occupied._ What the hell?! I'll be even more determined to fall asleep if you give me this kind of story! _What? What's wrong with it?_ It's goddamn X-rated! Screw you get back here! **_Why are you chasing me and Crimson?!_** If one screws up! The rest would go down! _**No! No! No! Anywhere but there! **_ Yes, yes, and yes right here in the Fear Room! Have a great day, Crimson, Gold, and Azure! **I'm gonna beat you bloody, Azure. **_I'm not going down without a fight. _Oh they're here finally.

Chrome: One of this days, I'll have the last bullet.

Stella: Don't you mean you'll have the last laugh?

Chrome: Yes and no, having the last laugh sounds stupid... but on the other hand having the last bullet would stop arguments, no?

Chloe: *gulp* Uh...

Stella: Let's not talk about this in front of them, dearest.

Chrome: What? Don't like my philosophical side?

Stella: It's just a bit... too harsh in some aspects.

Chrome: I see... shall we get going and um... empty my wallet?

Silk: We're not gonna do such things, Nii-chan!

Chrome: I'll remember that.

Walking out of the mall, we started to walk in the sidewalk once again but this time no one paid attention to us. As I chuckle in the inside that people here don't give any attention aside from their companions and frankly, that's a good mind set for people. We walked on the bridge to cross a giant river that separates the mall we visited first and the mall we're about to visit. I notice the river is noticeably more cleaner than before and gave me a small smile noticing the progress. Now on to a different matter, if the mall we visited before didn't impressed them, the next one did. I don't know the exact measurements of the mall but I would just describe it as very huge and I use that term loosely. Upon entering our stuff was check by the mall security and let us passed.

Chrome: I've been thinking, we should all explore on our own... but now that I think about it I can't let Silk and Chloe go around on there own so, one of you would choose who to go with.

Silk: I'm going with Nii-chan!

Chloe: I guess I'm going with Onee-chan.

Stella: Let's meet here then, near the small water fountains.

Chrome: Okay then, let's go Silk.

Silk: Okay!

Chrome: (facing back) You have money, right?

Stella: Of course, dearest.

_I'll just ask; where is the little menace? _What?! _**Um... she's gone. **We're screwed if Stella finds out._ Oh wait... false alarm she's just there in front of the toy shop.

Chrome: What's wrong? (looking at what she's looking at)

Silk: (shaking her head) Nothing, let's go Nii-chan.

Chrome: I see, let's...

Let's keep our best to be oblivious on what she wanted. _For the best I guess. _**Well that's an unusual face to see here. **A girl with a pumpkin beanie? I thought it was Cupa for a second because she had the same color of hair but had dark brown eyes and clothing with a color scheme of white and brown. _She looked a bit lost. **Our helping instincts is kicking and it's about to kick me out of the window! **_I forgot you three live inside a two-story house surrounded by forests which is inside a dome.

Silk: Nii-chan? What's wrong.

Chrome: We should help out that lost soul, shall we?

Silk: Hm? (looking at the girl) Uh-huh!

Chrome: Excuse me, miss.

?: Huh? Oh... um... w-what do you need?

Chrome: You seem lost, are you looking for somebody?

?: Um... actually... yes. I lost sight of someone.

Chrome: (putting a hand on her shoulder) Is that so? Can you describe this some- (head snapping to a punch's direction) [What the hell are you doing?!]

Silk: Nii-chan!

?: [Don't touch her!]

Chrome: [I just did, not in a perverted way!] (removing the fist from my cheeks) [Dumb ass... Case?]

Case: [Chrome?]

Chrome: You dumb f***!

I punched him causing him to back away and then we locked eyes glaring then a small smirk appeared on our faces.

Chrome: Jackass.

Case: B**** please.

Chrome: [She's your girl? Damn, I thought a pervert like you wouldn't have a girlfriend.]

Case: [At least I have one, unlike you... who's that kid?]

Chrome: Introduce yourself, Silk.

Silk: Hi! Chrome is my Nii-chan!

Case: [Big... brother? Haha! You? A big brother? Don't make me laugh!]

Chrome: [I just did.] (smirking) Jackass.

?: Um... Case, I'm confused.

Case: Oh right! Snowy, this is Chrome. Chrome, this is Snowy.

Chrome: Hello there.

Snowy: Hi.

Yup... a cool-headed girl! _It's a match made in heaven though... at least Case won't go 'hot' with a cool-headed girl._

Chrome: I seem to have interrupted something so Silk and I will be going on our way.

Snowy: You haven't, Case and I were about to leave until I got lost.

Silk: Okay then! See you later Case-san! Snowy-san! (waving her left arm goodbye)

Walking away was easier yet that punch took me by surprise hurting more than it should. I looked at Silk who had her cheeks puff up and looks angry.

Silk: Why didn't you told them you had Onee-chan?!

Chrome: (putting a finger near my mouth) Let's keep that between him and I.

Silk: (face softening) Does the punch hurt?

Chrome: Of course it did but it's tolerable. (smiling) I should call your Onee-chan and say we should meet up now. I'm kind of hungry.

Silk: Yeah... me too (holding her stomach).

Taking out my phone and calling Stella which was picked up in ten seconds.

Chrome: Hey Stella, we should meet up now. Silk and I are hungry.

Stella: Yeah, Chloe and I as well.

Chrome: Okay, see ya.

I hung up and went ahead. Once we met up I recommended a pizza place and they agreed which they followed me. Once we were there, they notice that the color scheme of the place is yellow and black, like that of a taxi cab. We ordered slices of pizza and went ahead and took a seat. Upon our meals' arrival the girls' eyes went wide noticing the very large pizza slice... about the same length as my forearm and it's proportional as well.

Silk: Wow! It's big!

Chrome: (chuckling) That's Stella's reaction as well.

Chloe: Have Onee-chan ever tried this before?

Chrome: Nope but she tried something else (cheeky grin).

Stella: (blushing) !

Chloe: (blushing) What... you... uh... you pervert! (hitting my shoulder)

Chrome: (laughing and shielding against her attacks) I'm not a pervert! If it proves anything better, your Onee-chan was the one who asked for it.

Stella: (blushing and looking down, twiddling her thumbs)

**_While that was going on, Silk had her head tilted to the right, oblivious on why her sister is hitting us._** **Adorable kid. **_Once that... um... 'event' happened they started eating as Chloe is glaring at us while Chrome here was grinning._ Hey! I can't help it! _Stella on the other hand is just eating with a blush on her face. **Silk, enjoying her meal like there is no tension between us and Chloe.**_** The perks of being young.** If Silk ever wants to know how babies are born, I'm gonna let Stella do it, she got more experience. Plus I don't think a guy who is teaching a little girl who is not related in any way, where baby comes from is considered a non-pedophilia action.

**30 Minutes Later**

It appears that Chloe is now separating Stella and I just a tad bit. _Maybe you shouldn't have done and said it._Where's the fun in that? **_Oh s***! The sadistic side just smacked my head! _After it! **_Got it! __**Victory Screech!**_\- Nah! Nah! I'm not gonna hear that 'lulu' noise maker. _ **Ululululu~! **_That's it, get back here! Let's skip to next day, shall we, writer?

**The Next Day**

Thank you writer, now where was I? _**Why is the background gray?**_ Ow! A script?! **_And it says... HAHAHA~! _**_Now that's a very nice thing to say. _**'Dumb ass' it's a nice word all right. **Okay, so I'm just playing on the computer with headphones on as Stella is just waiting for her shower.

Chrome: Stella! Your shower is ready!

Saying it while concentrated on the computer while there are headphones would make anyone don't believe you.

Stella: Um dearest, I don't think it is ready.

Chrome: Just check, it's ready.

She checked and her mouth were agape I just grinned noticeable enough to know I acknowledged myself as correct. She just went and took her shower, I was thinking while playing which is odd for me since I just lose consciousness when I play and was thinking that I should bring them to the 'barangay' (_ba-rang-gai) _that I was born in; which is here by the way as I meant the neighborhood I was raised in. Barangay is just a small community that consists of the town, there are a lot of them and sometimes there is this 'district meet' where students from different schools in different barangays gets to play basketball, volleyball, badminton, and many more activities in a competitive setting. I'm guessing that whoever wins the district meet would play another town, province, etc. until it becomes national. How I know this, I'll never know. _**Liar! You joi- **_Shut the f*** up before I shove my foot up your ass. **Better keep quiet or else somebody would go through the digestive system... backwards.**

Chrome: Hey Silk. Chloe.

Chloe: Yes, Nii-chan?

Chrome: Want to visit someplace dear to me?

Silk &amp; Chloe: Yes!

Chrome: (chuckling) Energetic as ever, we'll wait for your Onee-chan to finish showering.

I continued playing and for about thirty or so minutes as Silk and Chloe went outside to play. Stella finished and I can already tell she's walking seductively towards me. She knowing all too well what's my weaknesses are one of them is... well you get the picture. She finally got close and hugged me. _**She's out for revenge! **_

Chrome: I don't think this is the right time, babe.

Stella: (whispering) Oh come on, you're the one to tell the naughty things we did. I'm craving to do it again, love.

She's serious! _**Down!**** Down! Don't you raise yourself!**_** Seal the blood flow! **_Where's the valve for it?!_

Chrome: If my mother caught us red-handed, she'll be pissed.

Stella: (whispering) It's just to show how much I love you (nipping on my ear).

Chrome: If Chloe caught us as well, she'll have my head on a fireplace.

Stella: (whispering) She'll be reasonable (placing her nose on the crook of my neck; inhaling).

Chrome: If Silk caught us as well... well somebody is gonna give her the 'birds and the bees' talk.

Stella: (whispering) You're there with me so it's fine (rubbing my shoulder with her left hand)

Chrome: No, I won't be there when you're explaining.

I looked at her and noticed her milky white skin got even paler, I know very well how explaining that s*** would traumatize if not scare people to not gonna try it again.

Stella: Okay, dearest, but you'll give it to me someday.

Chrome: Nah, just get dress. We'll be going somewhere important to me.

Stella: Really?! Okay, I'll go dress now.

_**Crisis averted. **_I'm gonna be screwed if she becomes grumpy. _Just mind your step and your words._

And so ten or so minutes Stella finished dressing up still with the same hairstyle, I held dearly. _**I remember you like one long pony tail. **_They're both tied up, right? _**Yeah... **_Then shut the HELL up!

Stella: Let's go, dearest!

Standing up from the computer; shutting it down then went ahead and took a t-shirt from the plastic drawer and put it on. Mom isn't here at this moment because she's there in our destination so I locked the door then the gate as Silk and Chloe noticed their Onee-chan and I about to leave. I brought them to the neighborhood I was born and raised in as they met my old friends and Stella noticing I'm still playing with the young ones even if I'm the oldest. She had that motherly smile as I continued to play with the children. There's a reason why I'm called 'Big Brother' here, even if I'm the youngest of the Donovan Brothers, doesn't mean I can't act like the eldest. Usually I'm the only Donovan Brother that can calm down kids, such as my niece who was surprised by the eldest appearing in front of her, I just talked to her gently and promised to give her candy which I did, calming her down effectively. Now I'm not the best when it comes to brats such as one of my nephew. That fat kid already knows curse words and used it frequently as well causing me to be in a very salty mood. I notice one of the kids asking Stella to join us play a game I liked as a kid. I don't remember what's it called but the simple concept is the 'it' gets to be blindfolded and must catch the players who are not blindfolded. You would only need to catch one and announce their names to make them the 'it'. _**Simple, no?**_

Blindfolding myself as I spun myself around for about five times. I stopped then lazily walked forward listening for any footsteps and I'm hearing a lot. I instantly went spun my heels to the right and I caught an arm I'm both familiar and unfamiliar with. I then felt someone punching my arm and I can already tell it was my nephew, Ellie.

Chrome: [Ellie, don't hurt others, it's bad.]

Ellie: [O-okay.]

Chrome: [You're 'it' as well.]

I removed my blind fold and blindfolded Ellie, careful enough not to tighten it but tight enough for him not to cheat. It's been a long time since I've seen my niece and nephews and they're already grown-up even if by a little bit. In my nephews and niece's eyes, I'm their godfather and uncle, godfather because of religion purposes and I'm related to them. I don't know how that works but let's go with it. We played the game until the kids grown bored of it until..._Until someone mentioned the game 'Pusa at Aso' a game where the 'it' or the 'dog' stands and moves inside a fairly big circle where he/she guards a pile of sticks which represents bones and the players who are not it which are the cats tries and takes a stick. _**The game will start again if the cats get all the bones or until the dog tags a cat making the tagged player the dog.** _**As you readers can guess, Chrome's the dog. **_Woof.

Chrome: [Try and get one, I dare you.](grinning)

Stella: (sweat dropping) _I don't get how this kids aren't afraid of Chrome's dangerous looking grin. He have many types of grin but he uses this one mostly on games._

**_Shh! Let's block that audio so Chrome didn't heard that. _****Yeah, sure. **_Why are we blocking it anyways? He's insensitive to those types of things. _What are you three jackasses doing? _**Nothing!**_/**Nothing.**/_Something unnecessary._ Okay then... wait what?!

**A Day Later**

_Everywhere you go, you're an errand boy, no matter what. __**Feel the burn!... **__**Hot! Hot! Hot! **_**Hehe, you felt it, right? _Of course I did! How could anyone feel nothing if their rear was set on fire! _**_If your rear was underwater you won't feel your rear being burnt, only heated up._ Ah s***! The floor of my mind is catching fire! Gold you sunovab****! Get the water bucket! **_Why is it my fault?! _**You went ahead and scratch your arse using the floor like a dog! _**Dammit...**_

?: Chro~me!

That annoying as f*** voice that I don't want to hear again... **Niccolo...**

Chrome: [What do you want?]

Niccolo: [What? I can't just greet my old classmate?]

He placed his hand on my shoulder while his arm is behind my neck... like we were old buddies... makes me want to headbutt a wall. _**I don't know why out of all the ones bullying you, he's the one that you hates the most. **_He's the one who kept on preying on me, would you think that I would just forget his indirect insults. _You'r dangerously calm even though Crimson is going crazy. __**What's so bad about indirect insults? **_Being insulted behind your back while spreading things that would ruin your reputation, don't you think that's even worst than saying 'F*** you, you piece of s***' in front of somebody you wanted it to say oh so badly? _**Now that I think of it, it's worst all right.**_

Chrome: (removing the arm from my shoulder) [So you can do it again?]

Niccolo: [Do what again?]

Chrome: [Play dumb all you want... oh wait... you aren't playing.]

Niccolo: [What did you say?!]

Chrome: [What? Even dumb people can get what I said in their thick head.]

Niccolo: (grabbing my collar) [F*** you.]

Chrome: [No thank you, I'm not gay. Unlike you, maybe.]

He punched me square in the cheeks repeatedly until I caught it and punched him returning the favor. The people around us were now watching as some of the men over there was about to stop us. Some of the men though didn't stop me but continued as they punched me one by one as well. _**Why aren't you using Obsidian Skin?! **_This is my fight!

Chrome: [Friends? Your that weak? That you let your friends do the dirty work?]

Niccolo: [Why you...]

Chrome: [Can you all let him and I finish something that I always wanted to finish?]

They looked at each other then nodded as they back away giving Niccolo and I space. I already knocked out Niccolo's friend as he backed away.

Chrome: [What's wrong? Afraid? Because I don't think you have enough time to be afraid! Come on, ladies first.]

He tightened his knuckles then lunges at me winding up a punch that soon missed as I did a 90 degree turn dodging it barely then jump back a bit avoiding the backhand. I then put on a boxer's stance as I waited for him to charge at me, I underestimated him as he caught my punch while giving his to my guts. I almost spat out blood but my body is more solid than that as I used my other fist to punch him in the guts as well.

Chrome: [You punch like a girl.]

Niccolo: [F*** you!]

He swung a punch at me as I moved my head back avoiding it by a mere inch as I shoved him meters away surprising the people who were watching the fight. He landed on his rear as he stood up immediately due to anger. I just had a blank expression as I was still doing a boxer's stance.

Chrome: [Hurry up, I don't have all day.]

Niccolo: [You'll regret messing with me.]

Chrome: [That's my line.]

He charges at me like a mad bull, I for one knows how to deal with mad bulls and is gonna grab him by the shoulders... painfully and hopefully shows him how much anger I have built up just for this occasion.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So here I am again! Thank you for reading Chapter 19 and I hope that you continue to support this story as it helps a lot with this frequent Writer's block I'm having of this moment... Let's just hope this doesn't go out of hand. So with that out of the way! I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

**Why does it smell like something's burning?... Oh s***! My Quesadillas! It's burning!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'll say it as many times as I need so let me start!**

**Shine Archetype = MOA? Nope not Mall of Asia but Harbor Point, the small mall is SM Olongapo, The blind-fold game is not called 'Marco, Polo' as the kids don't say it at all, what they do is say "Over here!" "I'm here!" "You're about to hit the wall!"... I think it's called 'Hulihan Daga' or Rear Rats if translated, did I answer all of your questions?**

**Guest = You don't want to know if Chrome and Stella did it or not. Don't worry about Chloe, she's a protective little sister. Chrome haven't seen 17, that's already past the already known Mob Characters.**

**Guest = Thank you for supporting me morally.**

**That's all the reviews I got so with that out of the way! Let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Distant Company, Stronger Bond (The End)**

All those years... I COULD FINALLY BEAT THIS GODDAMN MOTHER F***** UNTIL HE'S A PILE OF S***! _Whoa there, easy, easy, don't get psychotic on us. **Too late if you ask me. **_**HAHAHAHAHA! ** Shoryuken!

Chrome: [Still conscious?]

Niccolo: [I'll... k-kill... y-you!]

Chrome: [You already did! Psychologically!]

**Spartan kick the bastard! **What the hell?! That knocked him out and not the Shoryuken?! _You pushed him beyond limit. Also since you haven't use Obsidian Skin you now have... let's see here, um... surprisingly only one broken arm. **Tough as steel! **_

I began panting as it took me a long while to knock the bastard out but his friends ain't happy about me beating up their friend and such... **Attack! **

Chrome: [I said this is just between him and I!]

Punching someone in the gut and finally activating Obsidian Skin I am now a full on tank as I receive the blows and giving it right back! As I fought I heard a click and look at the source and saw one of them had a gun, I got shot but it felt like I was punched, really hard. I glared at the guy who had the gun who gulped and noticed I wasn't bleeding, everyone who was watching was shocked as well. I ran at the guy as I managed to dodge the bullets them roundhouse-kicking his head, knocking him out. My 'foes' noticed this and back away.

Chrome: [Run now before I got hunt you down!]

Upon hearing the statement they ran away s***less, I just watched their cowardice figure out of the crowd. Taking one step and when I did my mouth was filled with blood and I let it out as knelt down on fours as I coughed up blood. The people saw this and reluctantly approached me and checked if I was alright. A woman called an ambulance seeing my after-state as my vision began to blur.

Chrome: [Please... call... my... mother.]

I managed to say out as I blacked out.

* * *

Stella here! Cooking for my boyfriend and his mom is such a treat for me! Chrome's mom sent him to buy the groceries while I prepare, Silk and Chloe flipping through channels on the television.

Silk: Onee-chan!

Stella: What is it, Silky?

Chloe: You might want to check on this.

Curiosity piqued my interest as I went and check on them and shocked me too all end as I saw MY boyfriend fighting a ton load of dudes.

Chloe: Nii-chan simply can't find peace anywhere.

I checked and see what's the reaction of the people who watched the fight. This past week Silk, Chloe, and I learned simple Tagalog which would be really helpful right now.

Man: [He was punched in the face, retaliating he punched as well. Several others and I were about to stop them but he said just let him and another guy settle a score. The man who was challenged was beat up.]

Woman: [He was shot but he wasn't bleeding, he was some sort of super-human to able to take a shot without a deep wound.]

HE WAS SHOT?! OH GOD!

News Reporter: [After the fight, the man shot and the rest were sent to the nearest hospital for a check-up.]

Mrs. Donovan: [Stella! What's wrong?]

Stella: [Chrome was shot!]

Mrs. Donovan: [What did you say?! Get in the car! I hope my baby is alright...]

We got in her car and she drove as fast as she can which isn't really that fast, she needs to keep calm though or else we'll be joining Chrome on a hospital bed. All of us in the car with the same expression worn on our face, it's not everyday that one of us would be hospitalized but when it does happen it's the most worrisome and terrifying experience you would get, especially if the one on the bed is your loved one. Reaching the hospital and the front desk, Chrome's mom immediately asked where her son is. After getting the info, we went to Chrome's hospital room and saw Chrome on the bed, unconscious with a cast on his left arm and a doctor and a nurse checking if there's something wrong.

Doctor: Ah, hello there. If you want to know if his fine, he is. People say he was shot but I have my doubts because he only have bruises across different parts of his body. He's fine even though he has a broken arm.

Hearing that, we were relieved that he's fine... even with a broken arm. Seeing my hesitance the doctor chuckled while the nurse giggled, I became a bit flustered as the doctor gestured for us to come closer. We did immediately and saw he was breathing a bit difficult.

Mrs. Donovan: [Where was he shot?]

Doctor: He was 'shot' on the arm as he supposedly blocked it. His left arm will take a while longer to heal, I speculated that before he was shot, he already had a broken arm before or during the fight.

Stella: How long will it heal?

Doctor: About one to two months, given if he's not straining it.

Mrs. Donovan: [When can he be discharged?]

Doctor: A week or so, furthering to check if there's anything else that needs medical attention.

The doctor and the nurse left as we immediately went by Chrome's side. When I placed my hand on his right hand he suddenly jerked which made us look expectantly hoping he'll wake up. He did in the next minute and when he looked around he saw us immediately and paled. I'm guessing that we're mad about his actions, well... his mom is.

Mrs. Donovan: [What were you thinking?!]

Chrome: [Ma, he started it and even went ahead and called his friends to beat me up. It's all in self defense.]

Mrs. Donovan: [Why didn't you let the people stop you?!]

Chrome: [I just had to settle the score and show the anger I built up this past years.]

Mrs. Donovan: [You're grounded mister! You aren't allowed to go back to America until you finish college here.]

My eyes widen at the sudden proclamation, he wouldn't be able to come home with us.

Chrome: [Is that what you really wanted? (sigh) Suit yourself.]

Stella: Are you really okay with this?!

Chrome: No, but she's my mother. I'll accept the fact that I did something stupid and I'll accept the punishment (weak smile).

Don't you smile at me like this. I always hate his positive attitude in a negative scenario but I can't seem to get rid of myself wanting more. Crazy as it seems I find his positive attitude to life in general appealing but what I don't find appealing is his willingness to die, a daredevil I suppose. His mother left with a single tear dropping down from her cheeks, everyone in the room watched her retreating figure as we heard Chrome sigh.

Chloe: Why? Why did she forbid you from coming back?

Chrome: This is what I feared most especially when I started going out with your Onee-chan. If I became like this, my mother wouldn't want to know what happens to me over there. Don't worry though, it's just a few years taken from me.

Stella: A 'few' years? That's a long time for us not to see each other.

Chrome: We'll have technology to thank for, we'll be seeing each other still but not in person for now however, go back home.

I just can't take this anymore and went closer to Chrome and whispered in his ears.

Stella: (whispering) You're gonna owe me what I rightfully want after this.

Chrome: (gulp) Eh...

I went and gave a quick peck on the lips then ushered Silk and Chloe to say there goodbyes and went on our way back to Mrs. Donovan. I just can't believe this happened...

* * *

Watching her retreating figure as it's the only thing more pleasant to look at while I'm in this hospital for how many bloody days I'll be in here. I have yet to control my temper and it cost me more than I have... _You shouldn't have let Crimson blind you with rage. For every violent action, there's a violent reaction. _Bravo, I'll give you a round of applause, however I'll give you a round of applause on the ass if you don't stop quoting about dead men's philosophical side.

Chrome: (sigh) This has got to be the longest summer yet.

**A Year Later**

So my mother's plans to send me to Manila to study went on it's way before summer even started, she found an apartment for me to live in and apparently I'm sharing it with Case, who knew? Now studying in the field of medicine is a bit more complex than one may think, sure you just need to know how to cure this and find new, cheaper, and easier ways to cure this. I'm having relatively good progress since I'm now studying so hard that I can't seem to remember what the sun looked like. _**How about you take a rest and call Stella? **She'll be happy to see you again even though not in person. _Yeah I should.

Booting up my laptop then went ahead and take a bottle of Mountain Dew in the fridge, when I came back I went ahead and opened Skype, calling my girlfriend and it was picked up a minute later.

Stella: Hello?

Chrome: You don't seem too happy about me calling you.

Stella: Chrome! Why haven't you called me sooner! I missed you so much!

Chrome: Well... I've been busy studying.

Stella: Study? You? Enough with the jokes, dearest.

Chrome: (pulling out a paper) I wish it was a joke, baby. It's not though as I have here a list of books that I read.

Stella: Oh... my... gosh! How many have you read already?

Chrome: Twenty as of this moment. Twenty-five in the next few weeks.

Stella: How thick is the books?

Chrome: Some are about Dictionary thick.

Stella: Poor, dearest. I would come there already and cheer you on personally but I'm as busy as you are.

Chrome: Don't worry about me, I'm already used to this.

Stella: If you say so... would you like to see Silky and Chloe again?

Chrome: Yeah sure, I'd like to see those two menaces again.

Stella: Okay be right back.

Hearing the background as Stella is calling out to Silk and Chloe hearing about a surprise and the two menaces saying they're not in the mood for it but Stella was insisting on showing them. They gave up from my girlfriend's stubbornness and groaned coming out of what I would imagine as their room doors and went to their Onee-chan's room to see me on the screen of her laptop. They're eyes widen in joy as they bolted immediately to the laptop.

Chloe &amp; Silk: Nii-chan!

Chrome: It's good to see you two again. Silk, have you received it yet?

Silk: Yes I did and thank you Nii-chan! Thank you for the doll!

Chrome: It's not a problem, it's just one of my goodbye presents.

Stella: One of your presents? There's more?!

Chrome: Whoops! It slipped, yes I have more than one goodbye presents. Since you already know I'll be giving it to you once I'm there but for now let's just hope I don't flunk my exams. (cheeky grin)

Stella: (puffing her cheeks up) No fair.

Chrome: You know what, Stella? You look like a kid who received no candy during Halloween.

Stella: (hers cheeks still puffed up) So what?

Chrome: (laughing) You're so adorable, I have a little something at my house, would you so kindly get it? It's on my table in my room.

Silk: Is Onee-chan supposed to bring the laptop?

Chrome: No, no. Just get it I'll just wait here and study.

Chloe: Okay! Onee-chan! Let's go!

Stella: Sure, sure. We'll be back in a sec.

They're now heading off as I would imagine and just went ahead and kept on reading the two hundred and fifty pages of this book about medicines. This is only volume 1 out of 20... this is gonna be worth it... I hope. As I was reading I heard Case and looked back who had a grin and Snowy right under his arm giving a friendly smile.

Case: What are you doing?

Chrome: Studying (going back to my book) I'd rather study right now then go to an errand you always seem to put me on.

Snowy: (with an irritated and slightly mad tone) Is that true?

Case: No! No, it's NOT true!

Chrome: (still reading the book) Why are you mad? You didn't want me to say that you're a couch potato in front of your girlfriend?

Case: At least I have one!

Chrome: (sarcasm) Oh~, I'm so happy for you.

Snowy: Stop fighting already, you might end up dead Case.

Case: What?! Why?

Snowy: I watched the news last year.

Case: So?

Chrome: (still reading) Your girlfriend is implying what I did last year, where I settled a score with Niccolo.

Case: Niccolo? That douche he kept on targeting you for no reasons?

Chrome: Yup (closing the book). How was it?

Case: Excuse me?

Chrome: Not talking to you, I'm talking to my girlfriend.

Case: 'Your' girlfriend?

Chrome: Yes, want to meet her? Snowy I suggest you meet her as well.

Snowy: Eh, sure. Come on.

Case: H-hey!

Chrome: How's the present?

Stella: It's... beautiful.

A silver locket, just to remember me by. _**It's very effective though but when will do 'it'? **_After I get a job and finished college. _That's a long bloody time, I'm warning you though, don't take too long or you'll lose the chance. _I know that, Azure.

Chrome: How about your's, Chloe, Silk?

Chloe &amp; Silk: I love it Nii-chan!

A chain bracelet, one for each. Those are 3 out of the 4 gifts that I could give them the last one would be for Stella, specifically for her only.

Chrome: Oh also, I want you three to meet my roommate and his girlfriend. Case and Snowy.

They introduced each other and as expected they got along pretty well but I'm giving Case a smug grin, you know the reason why I'm giving him a smug grin. A few hours later I said my goodbyes and closed Skype as I turned around with my seat and looked at Case with the same smug grin.

Chrome: As you were saying?

Case: Shut the hell up (leaving to his room).

Snowy: Wait up!

Chrome: Now, I don't want to be hearing anything in there.

Snowy: (blushing) Shut up! (closing the door)

Chrome: #Rektified. Now back to studying.

Receiving a call I checked who it was and it's my mom. I answered and soon enough I could hear my mom.

Chrome: Why did you call?

Mrs. Donovan: I've sent your allowance today and have sent you snacks.

Chrome: Thanks mom.

Mrs. Donovan: I'm really sorry as well...

Chrome: Don't worry about it, at least it'll help me concentrate on studying.

Mrs. Donovan: Okay, bye then...

Chrome: Bye.

I hung up and continued studying it's what I did mostly in the past months but I'm really trying to ace my exams and the benefits of having an ace grade is all the more desirable. _**Why are you interested in the benefits of having a high grade? You weren't like this during elementary and high school. **_Because I'm planning MY future here! _**Oh,** **right. **Think before you go and say what you want to point out._

* * *

One and a half years have now passed since Chrome stayed back because of being grounded... He still calls from time to time but I just want to see him again. I sighed knowing it's a few years too early for me to meet him again. I just feel like a half of me was taken but still there, it feels so odd. I continued studying for my exams as well, Chrome isn't the only one trying their hardest. I looked at the time and was surprised to see it's already about to be six and I don't have time to cook so I'll order something to eat. I went and dialed a series of number on the telephone and called the nearby food place. Ordering for myself only, the woman said it'll be here in ten minutes. I hung up and continued studying. Silk and Chloe were attending summer camp that's why I only ordered a meal for myself. The past few days was just the same as before but I decided I should shop and take a break.

Sighing, I went out of the house and went to the bus stop and waited for the bus. While I was waiting I saw Mr. Ray's car zoom past by surprising me a bit that a man like him still drives really fast but come to think of it some old people drive really past. I'm not implying that your grandparents drive like a lunatic, no I'm not implying it at all... Shut up... Ugh... I really miss Chrome. I went ahead and did some shopping and got tired so I went to a cafe and took a seat at the outdoors area where I can just relax a bit under the sun. I ordered iced tea... why am I ordering Chrome's second favorite drink? Because I miss him...

Stella: (sigh) Even though he's already twenty years old, he got grounded.

My drink was served and I took a sip once I did I started playing with the straw using it to swirl the drink around, that means I'm bored.

?: Mind if I seat here?

Stella: Not at all.

?: Thanks.

I didn't bother to looked at the guy as I just continued to swirl my drink then taking a sip.

?: Gone shopping?

Stella: Yeah? Why do you ask?

?: (chuckling) Nothing just curious.

Stella: Why are you curious about what I'm doing?

?: Well you're a beautiful woman and you're all alone.

Stella: If you're flirting with me, don't. I already have a boyfriend.

?: Figures, the pretty girls always gets taken. So who is your boyfriend?

Stella: (irritated) Why do you want to know so much?

?: Nothing's wrong about knowing more. Well in some cases it's gonna go bad.

Stella: (sigh) My boyfriend is not you, definitely sure.

?: Really? I'm surprised because wasn't I your boyfriend?

That ticked me off and looked at him with a mad expression but ended up with a shocked and happy expression.

Chrome: So you have a new boyfriend?

Stella: What?! No! I don't!

Chrome: Then why did you said that?

Stella: Because... I wasn't... paying... (mumbling) attention.

Chrome: Really? I taught you to pay attention to your surroundings. Now here I am, holding your house key and my house key (dangling the keys in front of me)

Stella: What?!

I checked my purse and the keys weren't there, I looked back at Chrome who had a goofy grin and is now twirling the keys around. I'm both mad and happy right now...

Chrome: So I'm still your boyfriend?

Stella: Yes! Don't be so stupid! You know very well that I won't dump you. Why are you here anyways?

Chrome: What? It's summer might as well visit you and those two menaces.

Stella: But you were grounded, how did you get here?

Chrome: My mom let me go,so hurrah. Only during the summer though.

Stella: Well that's plenty of time if you ask me (half-lidded eyes)

I giggled as I saw Chrome's face turn lighter and went a bit closer to him showing off my... assets.

Chrome: I suggest we don't do this (looking away).

Stella: You owe me, what I rightfully want. Let's go back home.

Chrome: What about Silk and Chloe?!

Stella: They're attending summer camp so we have the house all for ourselves for the entire summer. Let's go!

Chrome: Help!

Giggling like a little school girl as I saw Mr. Ray waiting by his car.

Stella: You're waiting for Chrome?

Mr. Ray: Yeah, he saw you and made me stop so he could have a bonding moment with you.

Stella: Oh we're gonna finish it back home so can you take both of us back?

Mr. Ray: Sure, get in.

Chrome reluctantly got in first while I got in last and closed the door, I hug his left arm affectionately as I trace small circles on his chest, I always stop when Mr. Ray is looking. I gave a sly grin to Chrome whenever he looks at me as he became a bit more unnerved. I giggled even more and Mr. Ray chuckling seeing Chrome's pale face. Once we reached my house I went ahead and thanked Mr. Ray as he nodded and drove away, I on the other hand gave a sly smile to Chrome as I dragged him to the living room.

Stella: Sit on the couch.

Chrome: O-okay.

Complying to my orders and he sat at the edge of the couch where I wanted him to be, I then sat down and laid my head on his lap.

Stella: Why are you so nervous? I just want to lie down on your lap, were you expecting something else? (cheeky grin)

Chrome: I was and I was glad it didn't happen.

Stella: I could make an arrangement for that.

Chrome: No, no, and no! Just stay where you are.

I just did what he said and just stayed there closing my eyes, cherishing the moment. Chrome's hands were just rubbing my head gently as I just melt under his touch. This feels so much better than we were together in the past... maybe because we were always together, maybe being separated isn't really that bad, because you'll be cherishing more of your partner's company.

Chrome: (whispering) Sleep, have a sweet dream (kissing my cheek)

Stella: Okay (closing my eyes).

* * *

I finally got to see her again, sleeping peacefully like our first date but this time I can fall asleep but I think I won't, I'll just admire her because it'll be another summer to see her again once this summer is over. Even though I can see her everyday if I wanted to but I can't since we both need to be studying hard.

Chloe: Onee-chan! We're back!... Nii-chan?!

Chrome: Shh! Your Onee-chan's asleep.

Silk: When did you get over here?

Chrome: Just a few hours ago. Now how was the summer camp?

Chloe: Disappointing... It was cancelled because of a bear in the camp.

Chrome: A bear? How did a bear get in your summer camp? I'm not gonna let that happen, let's go.

Silk: What are you planning to do, Nii-chan?

Chrome: Wrestle the bear away, isn't that obvious?

Chloe: No! Because that's not normal!

Chrome: When was I even normal? (carrying Stella bridal style) Tell me where the camp is and I'm gonna the scare it away.

Silk: Okay! (writing on a piece of paper) Here!

Chrome: Such a pretty hand writing. It perfectly outclasses my chicken writing.

Silk: (giggling) Thanks!

Chrome: I'll take your sister to her room and you two stay here, I got a little job to do.

Chloe: Just be careful, Nii-chan. We don't want you hospitalized again.

Chrome: I will.

Here goes nothing. **I wonder how it feels wrestling a bear. _Painful and horrific. _**_Or~ Enjoyable. __**You three are crazy. **__Same goes for you, retard. **Take that back! **__No! I don't want retardism._

Chrome: (chuckling) Mr. Ray!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**So guys and gals that is the last Chapter of A Blessed Life! I hope you enjoyed it up to this point and I hope you'll enjoy this over and over again. The support has been outstanding and I'm not gonna leave it at that as, if you guys and gals wanted it to happen, I'll make a sequel to this story. If you want to, I must see it in the reviews. So with that out of the way! I hope you have a pleasant Day/Night! :D**

**Special Thanks to the supporters of this story:**

**Agithos**

**FoShow506**

**Greentek**

**Hellcer**

**MNMPlayzMc**

**MajorMagma**

**Marcus Santora**

**Miguemaster**

**Nextnexus**

**Polar333**

**SCP -788 Enity**

**Shine Archetype**

**Thamiir Davis**

**ThatTNTroll**

**TheHerobrine**

**The payday**

**Xanderush305 (not really)**

**Zer0GravityGam3r**

**kitkatbestfriends**

**kreeft123xx**

**sean,moran.3557 (Sorry, I can't seem to use two periods without 2/3 of your name disappearing)**

**Thank you all for supporting this story, it is greatly appreciated as some writer's creating fan fiction doesn't get this much support and I'm happy that I'm one of those that have been supported. All the thank you that I will say will never show how much I appreciate your support! I'll say it again... I hope you have a PLEASANT DAY/NIGHT! :D**


End file.
